Nunca Te Vayas
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Tres años después del Torneo de Cell, Bulma y Vegeta se encuentran ajustándose a su relación inestable. ¿Qué le pasará al príncipe cuando una tragedia inesperada afecte a la única persona por la cual se preocupa? ¿Le tenderá la mano y marcará la diferencia? Traducción no Oficial de "Don't ever Let Go" de Vegamarie.
1. Capítulo 01

**Nunca te Vayas_  
_**

**(Don't ever Let Go)  
**

**Por Vegamarie  
**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

******Vínculo al original:** fanfiction punto net /3404891

**Nota de la Autora:** Esta es una historia de Bulma y Vegeta. No es otro intento de "cómo fue que se juntaron" porque toma lugar aproximadamente tres años después del Torneo de Cell. En su lugar, es una tipo "Que hubiera pasado si…" orientado a continuar el desarrollo y evolución de su relación. Espero que la disfruten y me lo dejen saber por medio de sus reviews. Además este capítulo comienza con el POV de Bulma y luego cambia al de Vegeta.

**Nota de la Traductora:** Esta es mi primera y espero que única traducción no autorizada. Vegamarie actualizó su perfil por última vez en el 2009, deshabilitó la opción de PM y no hay una dirección de email para contactar así que si ella llegara a aparecer y exigir que la historia sea eliminada lo haré sin dudarlo. Es el precio a pagar. También sería la primera, aunque quizá no última, vez que traduzco una narrada en primera persona (no son mis preferidas) pero me pareció tan única que no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad de compartirla con ustedes.

Sin más, acá está el primero de diez capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :)

_**Vegamarie, If you read this and you want it to be deleted. Just let me know, and I'll do it.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Temprano en la mañana

**Bulma**

Mis entrañas se aprietan mientras me arqueo sobre el inodoro en el baño, vomito el contenido de mi estómago con tanta fuerza como mi cuerpo puede reunir. Me inclino ligeramente hacia atrás sobre mis piernas, limpio el rastro de saliva y vómito que de algún modo logra bajar por mi barbilla y cuello mientras hace un recorrido hacia mi prominente pecho.

Si hay algo que detesto de verdad, es estar enferma y vomitar siempre ha sido y será la crema y nata de las cosas que más me hastían. Sólo mirar el torbellino de agua dentro del inodoro teñida de horrible rosado y verde de la bilis que acabo de regurgitar es suficiente para hacerme sentir que otro ataque de náuseas se acerca. Cierro los ojos a más no poder para que pase la próxima oleada y de algún modo logro contenerla. Sobre mis pies temblorosos, me reclinó hacia adelante y halo de la cadena, rezándole a Dendé que esta sea la única vez que tenga que pasar por este sufrimiento el día de hoy. Sin embargo, saber la causa de mi condición no hace más que tranquilizarme en ese aspecto. La última vez que me hallaba enferma del estómago, los ataques podían ocurrir a casi cualquier hora. No obstante, he sido tan afortunada hasta ahora que agradezco mi suerte mientras me dirijo lentamente al lavamanos para lavarme las manos y enjuagar el sabor ácido de mi boca.

Mirando mi reflejo mientras me lavo rápidamente las manos, sonrío irónicamente a la persona que me mira. En los últimos años, he pasado por un montón de cambios. Algunos malos y otros buenos, pero en general, mi rostro luce como siempre. Ojos azules alegres, piel blanquecina y mi cabello. Oh, como adoro mi cabello. Siempre estoy haciéndole cosas, nunca estoy satisfecha con un estilo en particular. Tiene la tendencia de reflejar las perturbaciones emocionales que atravieso igual que todos lo hacen cuando intentan encontrar la elusiva respuesta a en quiénes se supone que se convertirán. Por ahora, estoy pasando por una transición, igual que mi vida lo ha estado en los últimos años. Hacer ajustes nunca es fácil, especialmente cuando la vida tiene la misteriosa habilidad de lanzarte bolas en curva que nunca las hubieses imaginado venir. Y así son las cosas para mí y el por qué me encuentro en el baño una vez más por segundo día corrido.

Secando mis manos, me encuentro ligeramente detenida, aguantando otra ronda de vómitos. Tengo que ser fuerte y he hecho una promesa de que esta vez iba a ser diferente a la primera. ¿Pero no es eso lo que la mayoría de la gente dice? Sin embargo, la realidad es que nos encontramos generalmente en el camino de resistencia mínima, el camino que nos da la solución fácil. Bueno, no hay una salida fácil para esta situación, pero incluso ahora, me encuentro preocupada por los "qué pasaría si…". Especialmente en los "qué pasaría"

Saliendo finalmente del baño, cierro despacio la puerta detrás de mí y camino en silencio por la espesa alfombra mientras me dirijo a la cama en el lugar más distante de la habitación. No llego ni al medio cuando las mantas de la cama se mueven, revelando la forma de mi otra mitad.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, mujer? Todavía no es mi hora de levantarme y ya estás pasando dios sabe cuánto tiempo allí haciendo ruidos repugnantes.

Y aquí comienza. Pensaría que ya tiene una pista para la fecha, pero o es un completo idiota o está evitando intencionalmente la verdad de lo que en realidad me sucede. Y ahora, no sé cuál prefiero. Ves que ese es todo el dilema con el que he estado lidiando las últimas semanas. No soy estúpida, en lo más mínimo. Y dado que he pasado por algo similar en el pasado, soy lo suficientemente inteligente para discernir el patrón, para entender la verdad subyacente.

Conozco los síntomas y la causa. Y teniendo el poder de razonar no me toma mucho tiempo darme cuenta de todo. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo tomará para que a él se le meta en esa cabeza dura? Tiene la misma habilidad para hacer conjeturas precisas, aunque a menudo, es demasiado orgulloso o terco para admitir algo que podría incomodarlo. Indudablemente, la pequeña verdad que albergo dentro de mi cuerpo quizá lo hará sentir incómodo y tal vez un poco indeciso. Y otra vez, ahí es donde radica el problema.

Continuando el camino hacia mi cama, me encuentro sonriendo ligeramente cuando él demuestra un poco de cortesía retirando las mantas para que yo pueda gatear sin estorbos.

La mayoría de las veces es un completo imbécil, pero me he acostumbrado a su displicencia y falta de cortesía porque es más fácil lidiar con ellas que estar discutiendo constantemente por las cosas que nunca cambiarán en él. Así que cuando muestra algo de amabilidad, atesoro esos momentos mucho más porque sé que en el fondo está intentando ser una persona mejor. Al menos, me gusta pensar que lo está haciendo.

Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que aún espera una respuesta a su pregunta hasta que siento una palmadita en el hombro. Dándome la vuelta ligeramente, miró hacia arriba y veo su torso acercándose amenazantemente. Sus ojos profundos y eternamente oscuros me miran con irritación y quizá algo de preocupación. Otra vez pienso cómo está cambiando, cómo tal vez se está convirtiendo en lo que habría sido si no lo hubiesen amoldado en ese ser maligno en el que se había convertido a tan temprana edad. Pero eso no disfraza el hecho de que aún no he respondido a su pregunta y el hecho de que se irrita más cada segundo que retraso dársela. Sé que es verdad cuando la repite una segunda vez.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Qué buen uso de la blasfemia, aunque esa es sólo su manera de animar la conversación mientras se asegura de que sé que si no le respondo, probablemente recurrirá a tratar de sacármela.

Acurrucándome hacia su cuerpo duro y caliente, trato de sacar la preocupación de mi sistema mientras lo empujo contra su almohada. Observándolo mientras obedece reluctantemente y luego procede a cruzar los brazos, suelto un pequeño suspiro antes de soltar mi mentirilla blanca de siempre.

—No me pasa nada, Vegeta. A menos que consideres el hecho de que quizá el pescado que comí ayer en la noche no le sentó bien a mi estómago.

No hay respuesta. No que de verdad pensara que me daría una. Una vez más, retrocede, mostrando su frío exterior de siempre. Todo esto sólo agrega leña al fuego dentro de mí: él muy probablemente ha adivinado la verdad pero está indeciso de cómo proceder, o mejor aún, reaccionar. Sinceramente, debería estar agradecida de que si sabe la verdad, aún no ha explotado de rabia. Todo con Vegeta requiere de pasos cortos y precisos, y esta es muy probablemente una extensión de eso. Indudablemente, necesitó de más de un año y medio para que él por fin se mudara a la misma habitación que yo. Y aun cuando semejante cosa luce algo superficial, para Vegeta hacer una concesión como esa, compartir algo con alguien es ciertamente, un gran paso. Y solo fue posible dando pasos cortos para encaminarlo hacia la dirección correcta. Así que eso es lo que planeo esta vez. Se lo diré, pero cuando piense que es el momento adecuado.

Relajándome en la almohada, veo su cara ensombrecida, su pelo de punta mezclándose con la oscuridad tras él. Sus ojos están cerrados y su pose de brazo cruzado relajada lo suficiente como para que su brazo opuesto al mío caiga a un lado de la cama. Se ve tan tranquilo cuando está descansando. Nada que ver con el caos que aún hierve sobre la superficie de su piel. A veces deseo que pudiera estar así de relajado todo el tiempo, pero supongo que cuando alguien ha soportado abuso y maltrato casi toda la vida, le toma mucho tiempo bajar la guardia completamente. En un punto, pensé que podía ser la que hiciera eso por él, pero hace tiempo he caído en cuenta de que si alguna vez se recupera del horror de su pasado, tiene que ser porque esté deseoso de sacar esa oscuridad dentro de él, no es algo que puedo obligarlo a hacer.

Dejando vagar un poco más mi mente, otra vez me encuentro pensando en el dilema en el que estoy. Honestamente, espero que se dé cuenta de la verdad porque eso me haría las cosas más fáciles. Pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que no lo haga y eso es lo que hace a mis entrañas arquearse de temor. Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde hace cinco años cuando dejamos que nuestra pasión pudiera más que nosotros. Aún hay tanto por recorrer y no quiero que el progreso que hemos hecho el uno con el otro se pierda y volvamos a donde estábamos antes…a como estábamos antes de que Gokú y mi hijo del futuro murieran.

Resoplando, me alejo del cuerpo tibio de Vegeta y cierro los ojos. Por qué esto es tan difícil para mí ¿Me estaré preocupando por nada? Escuchando su respiración regular, me relajo un poco, recuperando mi convicción nuevamente. Le diré cuando sea el momento adecuado, cuando crea que esté listo. ¿Cuán difícil puede ser decirle al hombre que amas que estás esperando por segunda vez? Bueno, para mí, será una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho; sin contar que la primera vez cuando se lo dije me abandonó. Pero ahora todo es diferente. Tengo que creer eso. Lo necesito.

* * *

**Vegeta**

Abro los ojos ligeramente y trago para disipar algo de la resequedad de mi boca y garganta, me doy cuenta de que me he quedado dormido de nuevo. Liberando un gruñido de molestia por mi falta de autocontrol, me doy la vuelta un poco para poder tener una buena vista del reloj despertador que la Mujer insiste en tener en nuestra estúpida habitación. En primer lugar, es completamente innecesario porque ella nunca se levanta cuando se apaga y en segundo lugar, nunca he entendido cuál es el objeto de tener algo tan inútil alrededor. Bueno, supongo que obviamente no es inútil porque estoy haciendo uso de él en este momento, chequo para ver cuán tarde es en realidad. 6:22 am. Ha pasado más de una hora desde que ella me despertó por su alboroto infernal en el baño.

Me siento lentamente para no despertar a mi actualmente babosa y durmiente mujer, me reclino contra la cabecera de la cama que me he acostumbrado a compartir con ella todas las noches, no sólo las noches que tenemos sexo. Paso una mano por mi pelo aplastado, trago despacio, pensando cuánto han cambiado las cosas para mí y cómo he permitido que semejantes cosas pasaran.

En primer lugar, el retraso de la hora es completamente inaceptable en mi opinión. Aun en los años desde que Kakarotto se despidió de la vida, me he vuelto holgazán y complaciente y ambas cosas no van bien conmigo. Oh, la Mujer ciertamente me señala que he hecho un progreso increíble considerando el hecho de que después de que el idiota se suicidó no tuve deseos de hacer nada. Y tengo que admitirlo, en ese aspecto ella tiene razón. Hubo un punto en mi vida, justo tras su muerte, en el que pensé seriamente no pelear nunca más o incluso no seguir viviendo ¿Con qué objeto? ¿Qué tenía la vida para ofrecerme, el caparazón del alguna vez orgulloso y vibrante príncipe saiyajin?

Bueno, aún no he descifrado la respuesta de lo que la vida tiene para ofrecerme y ciertamente no he encontrado que la vida en esta mierda de planeta sea todo lo que se dice ser. Pero por alguna razón, salí de ese hoyo. Si es algo bueno o malo, no lo sé. No obstante, lo único que consigo persistente en mí es mi continua falta de motivación. Debí estar fuera de la cama hace horas, entrenando, y aún sigo aquí, en la cama y compartiéndola con una joven humana e inferior. Son esas las cosas que me molestan y me preocupan a más no poder. Debo estar ablandándome y todo por culpa de mi rival, el único al que se suponía tenía que matar se fue y casi todo mi orgullo se destruyó el día en el que un simple niño semisaiyajin de doce años hizo lo que no pude: ascender totalmente a un nivel por encima al de Super Saiyajin.

—Bueno, eso te pasa por ser tan estúpido al hacerte pareja de una humana y dejarte atar a este ridículo planeta. —murmuro antes de patear las sábanas que cubren mis piernas asfixiadas de alguna manera.

Dirigiéndome al baño, me aseguro de que no haya vómito o baba alrededor del inodoro antes de orinar. Sé que mi mujer odia estar enferma sólo por la inconveniencia e incomodidad que eso le da a su cuerpo débil. Puedo tolerar el dolor pero si hay algo que detesto más que nada es la suciedad corporal y el excremento, además de la sangre. He visto tanta en mi vida que si aún sintiera asco por ella, entonces habría algo realmente malo conmigo. La sangre es una vocación saiyajin. Es lo que nos hace durar más en los combates. Cualquier saiyajin que se precie te lo diría. Está muy mal que mi mocoso y yo seamos los únicos en la Tierra que podamos ser puestos en esa categoría. La descendencia de Kakarotto, desafortunadamente, ha heredado su suavidad.

Lavo mis manos y cara frunciéndole el ceño al inodoro. Contando mentalmente, me doy cuenta de que han pasado casi dos semanas despertándome por las náuseas de Bulma. Trato de decirme que no es mi problema, pero al igual que la sucia debilidad que he permitido que entre en mi sistema, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso y en por qué no ha hecho nada para curarse de su enfermedad. O por qué no se ha acercado para decirme la verdad de lo que en realidad le está causando el malestar.

Lanzo la toalla húmeda y sucia en el cesto de ropa sucia que hice que la mujer instalara en el baño como una condición para mudarme con ella, mi mente divaga nuevamente en su malestar. Dirigiéndome otra vez a la habitación que compartimos, paso lentamente por la cama mientras me acerco al closet para sacar un par de shorts limpios, una camiseta y un par de zapatos para correr. Me visto poco a poco, me encuentro otra vez cerca de la cama. Cruzo los brazos, la veo dormir por breves minutos antes de finalmente darme la vuelta y salir.

Bajo las escaleras al caos de la casa de locos que se ha hecho mía, me detengo fuera de la sala de estar donde escucho la TV exhibiendo un programa que obviamente está destinado a estúpidos niños terrícolas. Desafortunadamente, mi mocoso tiene una obsesión casi repugnante con ellos, lo cual solo eleva mi molestia de lo que vivir en este planeta le hará si no soy cuidadoso. Desgraciadamente para mí, Bulma no tiene la misma idea de lo que es criar a un príncipe saiyajin, lo cual es mi hijo. Pero eso no significa que no pueda intentar hacerme entender. Está demasiado obsesionada con el "el amor" y "la bondad" pero esas no son cosas de un príncipe saiyajin.

Entro sin hacer ruido a la sala y veo su cabeza lavanda meneándose con los repugnantes sonidos que las cosas están haciendo en la pantalla de la TV. Es suficiente para hacerme querer destruir y hacer papilla esa cosa en ese preciso momento. Pero entonces tendría que lidiar con el mocoso soltando un berrinche y mi remedio para eso no le sentaría muy bien a Bulma. Por qué siquiera debería importarme lo que ella piense de cómo trato a nuestro hijo está por encima de mí. Sin embargo, me importa y no puedo negar el hecho de que compartir la cama con ella tiene algo que ver al respecto.

Aclaro mi garganta y tengo éxito en llamar su atención.

—Mocoso ¿Qué demonios es esa mierda que estás viendo? —Sé que la mujer desaprueba mi lenguaje obsceno, pero es una de las reglas que puedo romper en su cara y más cuando no está por ahí.

—Mmm, ¡Nada papá! Sólo dibujos. ¿Puedo verlos un rato más?

¡Papá! ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para referirte a un superior? Aunque, por alguna razón, así es como me llama el mocoso y lo he dejado pasar como un millón de cosas más. Como el hecho de que aun cuando no me gusta que vea esa porquería en la televisión, no voy a hacer que deje de verlos. Complacencia y pereza. Mis dos mejores amigos.

—¿No se suponía que tenías que estar en la escuela en alguna estúpida sesión de tortura humana? —le gruño mientras comienza a mover las piernas nerviosamente hacia adelante y atrás contra el sofá donde está sentado.

—Ay papá. Es sábado. Además aún no tengo edad para estar en la escuela.

Bueno, supongo que es verdad e intentar conversar con un niño de cuatro años, mucho menos con alguien más, es suficiente para poner a prueba mis nervios. Sacudo la cabeza en señal de hastío, me doy la vuelta para irme. No llego muy lejos cuando me doy cuenta de que algo está agarrado a mi pierna. Veo hacia abajo y muestro mis dientes caninos a mi hijo de cuatro años quien inconvenientemente se ha sujetado a ella.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, orgulloso de que mi voz esté lo bastante controlada para no rugir, aun cuando es lo que me gustaría estar haciendo en este momento. La osadía de mi hijo al tocarme de esa manera sin mi permiso me asombra, pero supongo que con todos los abrazos y comportamiento repugnante que mi mujer le ha inculcado desde temprana edad, no me sorprende que intente tocarme cada vez que pueda. Y una vez más, me encuentro reluctante a corregir esa conducta.

Soltando suavemente sus manos de mi short de gimnasia, lo separo un poco y miró esa cara esperanzada que se parece tanto a la mía. Si no tuviera ese pelo lavanda liso y espantoso y esos ojos azules que se parecen tanto a los de Bulma, podría pasar como una copia al carbón mía a esa edad. Sólo que a esa edad, yo ya era un asesino y había sido condicionado para no mostrar debilidades ni emociones, dos cosas que mi hijo carece. Es predecible, pero tiene una vena de orgullo saiyajin y una gran cantidad de potencial, dos cosas que lo redimen de alguna manera frente a mis ojos, aun con sus numerosas faltas. Cosas que mi mujer consideraría como tales. Cosas que ella aún intenta que desarrolle y experimente, sin importar que haciéndolas, siento que estoy cambiando quien pretendo llegar a ser. Ella simplemente no sabe cuándo aflojar.

Recuperándome rápido de mi ensueño, veo al niño que es mi hijo.

—Bueno, ¿Vas a responderme o vas a mirarme como un imbécil? ¡Dilo de una vez!

—¿Puedo entrenar contigo, papá?

Ahí está. Ese comportamiento casi adulador, idolatrante. Mi antigua versión hubiese sonreído y apreciado semejante adoración y confianza incondicional pero desde ese día funesto cuando la mayor de mis ilusiones me fue quitada, el día en que ambos, mi hijo del futuro y Kakarotto murieron, no puedo considerar esa devoción a ciegas algo deseable. Arruiné mi época dorada, con mi orgullo y arrogancia ¿Así que quien era yo para merecer semejante adoración, especialmente de mi hijo de cuatro años que no sabe nada? Es exasperante cuan autodespreciable me he vuelto. Pensar que he sido reducido a esto tras la muerte de mi rival. Me enferma y aun siento que no hay manera de superarlo. Porque si lo hago, requiere un cambio de mi parte que todavía me incomoda hacer, aunque kami sabe que he hecho suficientes cambios hasta ahora. Si Nappa pudiera verme, el viejo patán pensaría que es la mayor desgracia que su príncipe haya sido reducido a tan patético estado.

Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente para quitarme esas ideas estúpidas que están invadiéndome en ese momento, veo a mi hijo y le doy una respuesta.

—No. Quizá después. Si tengo tiempo. Ahora vuelve a ver esa basura y déjame en paz.

Al verlo caminar lentamente de vuelta al mueble, sé que está decepcionado pero no voy a dejar que eso me moleste. Soy mucho más fuerte que eso y además, lidiar con el rechazo es algo que va a tener que aprender eventualmente. Mejor que lo supere ahora mientras es pequeño en lugar de llenarse la cabeza con sueños idiotas que sólo lo aplastaran al final. No quiero que termine siendo como yo.

Salgo de la casa y hago un poco de estiramiento antes de comenzar mi rutina de la mañana. Agarré un hábito humano de entrenamiento: correr.

Sé que es ridículo que un Saiyajin élite como yo corra. Por una parte, mi condición es tan magnífica que ni siquiera es necesario. Por otra, puedo volar. No obstante, por alguna razón, decidí intentarlo y me enganché desde el primer día. Aunque dios prohíba que alguien alguna vez descubra mi debilidad además de Bulma y su tonta familia. No creo poder lidiar con la humillación.

¿Entonces por qué estoy haciendo esto para comenzar? Me da la soledad que anhelo y una oportunidad para inspeccionar mis nuevos dominios sin sobresalir, algo que ha comenzado a gustarme. Incluso, me da la oportunidad de pensar sin preocuparme, sin aplastarme bajo una intensa gravedad. Y es lo que necesito desesperadamente en este momento. Algo de tiempo para sólo pensar. Sobre Bulma y lo que la está haciendo vomitar.

La verdad es, que ya sé la respuesta. Pero no me gusta. Un mocoso es más que suficiente e indudablemente no tengo intención de ser el padre de otro, pero ya viene. Es sólo otro motivo para atarme más a mi vida en la Tierra. Otro error que añadir a mi lista infinita. No quiero vivir los días que me quedan en este planeta. Sin embargo, aquí estoy y en lugar de hacer planes para largarme, me sueldo aún más creando otra vida con la mujer que es mi compañera.

Dando la vuelta en la esquina, paso una calle de la ciudad y corro a la entrada del parque al que Trunks le gusta ir. Es un lugar tranquilo, uno en el que encuentro algo de placer, aunque por qué alguien tan dañado como yo puede encontrar placer en algo tan estúpido como un parque está más allá de mi comprensión. Sigo mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta de cuan decepcionado estoy con el hecho de que mi mujer sienta que no puede confiar en mí pero feliz al mismo tiempo. Feliz porque de esa manera, puedo fingir un poco más que tengo una oportunidad de marcharme algún día. Una oportunidad de romper los lazos que me atan aunque si soy honesto conmigo mismo, esa oportunidad la he perdido hace mucho.

Estoy cambiando y lo sé, aunque internamente, también estoy luchando. Sí, he aceptado el hecho de que tengo sentimientos por otros, de que me importan otros además de mí y quizá eso es lo que más me perturba. Eso después de todo este tiempo. Todavía me cuesta mucho reconocerlo. Bulma me dijo un proverbio terrícola, uno que decía que con el tiempo todo se hacía más fácil. La he pasado mal creyendo semejante basura sentimental porque mi vida, aun cuando ha cambiado cuantiosamente desde que nací como el líder predestinado de mi pueblo, nunca se ha hecho más fácil. Y ese nuevo ser, esa vida que ayudé a crear, sólo va a destruir la frágil tregua que he hecho conmigo y la nueva vida que estoy intentado hacerme en este apestoso planeta de mierda. Decido que la mejor acción es simplemente ignorarlo, continuo con mi carrera, dejando que el sol y los árboles sombreados me distraigan de la molestia que semejante elección me hará en el futuro.

* * *

_**NA:** ¿Y entonces, qué piensan hasta ahora?_

_**NT:** Ahí está el primero chicas, espero les haya gustado._

26/07/2012_  
_


	2. Capítulo 02

**Nunca te Vayas_  
_**

**(Don't ever Let Go)  
**

**Por Vegamarie  
**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

_NA: Bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo. Ya veremos cómo va. Gracias a todos por darme el ánimo para publicar el primer capítulo, también por los reviews, significan tanto para mí que se tomen el tiempo para dejarlos. Espero que les guste. -Vegamarie_

_Disclaimer: Ni Dragonball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Bulma**

Unas semanas después…

Siempre he querido niños, al menos en mi subconsciente. Pero la realidad de tenerlos es muy diferente a lo que mi imaginación alguna vez me preparó. Especialmente la realidad de tener a un niño mitad saiyajin. Hay que admitirlo, los niños tienen una gran cantidad de energía- siempre parecen estar dando brincos alrededor; haciendo diez mil preguntas por minuto, queriendo moverse al próximo evento antes de haber finalizado con lo que comenzaron hace dos segundos. Multiplícalo por cien y obtienes la esencia de lo que es lidiar con un semi saiyajin. Lo cual es lo que estoy en el proceso de combatir en este momento.

He estado abajo en el laboratorio intentando concentrarme en trabajar en un nuevo prototipo para nuestra línea de robots para el hogar. La línea vieja está anticuada, así que ha caído sobre mis hombros, como el genio de la corporación que soy, crear un nuevo prototipo que sea favorable al consumidor y fácil de manipular. Como podrán imaginar, no es una tarea fácil ni emocionante. Pero soy la mujer que puede hacerlo. Al menos sería capaz de hacerlo si no fuese interrumpida cada quince minutos por el alboroto que viene de arriba.

Algunas veces quiero encerrar a mi hijo de cuatro años o incluso enviarlo al espacio por unos meses. Aunque por supuesto, sé que no es el único revoltoso en la casa lo cual hace la situación mucho más molesta. Y, como la mayoría de los hombres, Vegeta está perceptiblemente ausente. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con la idea del culto a la familia donde el esposo y la esposa comparten equitativamente la crianza y los cuidados de los hijos además de proveerlo todo para ellos? Bueno, déjame decir que en lo que a eso respecta, no existe una familia que diste más de eso que ésta. No es que me queje, pero algunas veces cansa cumplir ambos roles, el de madre y el de padre, y últimamente, así ha sido por acá.

Me levanto de mi cómodo asiento frente a mi escritorio, suelto un suspiro agotado y masajeo los músculos cansados de mi adolorido cuello. Muevo la cabeza de uno a otro lado, intentando deshacerme de la rigidez antes de subir las escaleras para lidiar con el desastre y la destrucción que estoy segura encontraré.

Estoy a mitad de las escaleras saliendo del laboratorio al nivel principal de la casa cuando me encuentro chocando con una figura. Me sujeto del riel, sosteniéndome para no caer por las escaleras mientras lo hago simultáneamente de la figura cálida que acaba de correr hacia mí.

—¡Hey, Gohan! ¡Espera un segundo! Pudiste haberme matado, niño, —Bromeo con poco entusiasmo, cuando en realidad mi ritmo cardíaco acaba de subir. Odio la sensación de no tener el control sobre mi cuerpo y casi caer de espaldas por las escaleras fue definitivamente aterrador.

Retrocede bajando algunos escalones, se quita el cabello negro y de punta de los ojos y me mira completamente avergonzado.

—¡Dios mío, Bulma! De verdad lo siento. Tenía tanta prisa de sacarte del laboratorio que no miré por donde iba. No le dirás a Vegeta ¿O sí?

—No. Al menos que sea algo importante. —respondo deseando que no luciera tan nervioso por mi esposo. Es algo que de verdad me molesta porque desearía que pudieran formar alguna clase de conexión. Gohan necesita una figura paterna que pueda entender su naturaleza Saiyajin y Vegeta necesita alguien a quien guiar, quizás como una manera de ayudarlo a llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo. ¿Pero a quién engaño? No creo que eso alguna vez vaya a pasar mientras él esté tan inseguro de sí mismo y Gohan le tenga tanto miedo al hombre que podría hacer tanto por él ahora que su padre de verdad está muerto.

Aparte de su gran incomodidad con Vegeta, Gohan es un gran niño. Digo, no puedes pedir más de un jovencito. Es protector, lo cual heredó de ambos, su padre y madre, pero además es solidario, considerado y extremadamente brillante para ser tan joven. Y a los quince, es quizá el adolescente más maduro que he conocido. Así que tenerlo bajando las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo no puede ser una buena señal, en especial porque se suponía que estaba cuidando a mi hijo y a su hermanito Goten. Libero un suspiro de frustración, taconeo nerviosamente en el escalón donde está mi pie antes de hacerle una pregunta de suma importancia.

—Está bien ¿Qué hicieron ese par de monstruos ahora?

Puedo inferir que es algo realmente malo porque Gohan tiene la inconfundible mirada que dice que va a vomitar. Esto me perturba porque él ha atestiguado algunas de las cosas más horripilantes y perturbadoras para su corta vida. Peleó contra Vegeta cuando recién llegó a la Tierra. Vio la muerte de Piccoro en las manos de ese saiyajin feo que vino con él y vio como ambos, Krillin y mi esposo fueron asesinados por Freezer. Como si eso fuera poco, atestiguó el sacrificio de su padre y vio como mi hijo y el androide 16 eran masacrados por esa horrible creación del doctor Gero, Cell. Al instante, cerca de un millón de diferentes escenarios pasaron por mi mente, uno más terrible que al anterior. Ni siquiera pienso antes de que se me escape la primera oración que se me ocurre.

—¿Cómo murieron?

Sujeto el hombro de Gohan y lo sacudo con fuerza para que responda mi pregunta. No me doy cuenta, pero las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos y gotean hasta el final de mi nariz estropeando mi maquillaje. Pero en ese momento mi maquillaje corrido es lo que menos me preocupa. Tengo que saber.

—¡Respóndeme! ¿Cómo murieron? —grito al rostro aterrado de Gohan. Es en ese momento que me doy cuenta de que está tratando de responderme pero no puede por las sacudidas que le estoy dando. Aflojando mi agarre, lo dejo ir, sólo para verlo tambalearse ligeramente hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero.

—Oh, Bulma. No están muertos. Al menos, no creo que lo estén.

Mala elección de palabras, especialmente cuando son dichas a una persona que se preocupa por todo como yo. Rápidamente lo tomo por la camiseta, poniéndolo derecho de una manera similar que Vegeta hace para intimidar a los que son más débiles que él. Lo subo para que sus ojos queden frente a los míos, gruño la próxima declaración, sin siquiera pensar que estoy diciendo y como lo hago.

—¿No crees que lo estén? ¿No lo CREES? ¡Esa no es una buena respuesta! ¡Vamos a averiguarlo!

Subo las escaleras, tirando de él aun cuando sé que puede liberarse fácilmente si así lo desea. Quizá por la sobreprotección de Chichi o sólo porque tiene una naturaleza muy dócil, pero no intenta escapar de la explosión que se acerca y que sabe va a suceder cuando me entere exactamente de lo que mi hijo y su amigo han estado haciendo. No me toma mucho tiempo descubrirlo. Unos pocos segundos, de hecho.

Allí, donde solía estar la pared de la sala hay un agujero enorme. Y la pared de enfrente en el corredor tiene también un agujero gigantesco, excepto que ésta tiene algo atascado fuertemente, los restos de mi sofá favorito, incrustado a la pared como si fuera alguna clase de salchicha. Estoy aliviada porque sé que mi bebé y su amigo probablemente no estén heridos, pero estoy tan molesta en este momento, siento que puedo arrancarme el cabello y gritar hasta que mis cuerdas vocales sangren.

—¡TRUNKS! ¡GOTEN! ¡SI NO ESTÁN FRENTE A MÍ EN DIEZ SEGUNDOS, VOY A HACER QUE VEGETA LOS HAGA TRIZAS! 1…2…3…

La verdad no tengo intención de dejar que Vegeta ponga sus manos sobre ellos y me hace sentir culpable por usar una táctica tan atemorizante como esa en niños que apenas acaban de dejar los pañales, pero tiene el efecto deseado que busco. En menos de cinco segundos, los dos sinvergüenzas están parados frente a mí con expresiones aterradas en sus rostros. Especialmente Goten. El pobre niño está tan inquieto que temo que vaya a tener un accidente sobre la costosa alfombra oriental en la que está parado. Trunks al menos sabe que nunca permitiría que Vegeta hiciera algo para lastimarlo, pero Goten está algo sobreprotegido y es un poco… ¿Debería decirlo? ¿Especial? No es que sea estúpido, pero es obvio que heredó toda la inteligencia de su padre. Igual no puedo perder la compostura frente a ellos, especialmente frente a Trunks. Así que continúo con mi mirada siniestra, esperando meterles en la cabeza que ese sofá es para sentarse, no para lanzarlo a través de una pared como un _Frisbee_.

Mirando a Trunks señalo al mueble, esperando la explicación que va a salir de sus labios en unos segundos. Si hay una cosa que odia, es que lo hagan sentir incómodo o vulnerable, un rasgo que heredó de Vegeta. A diferencia de su padre, no necesito de mucho tiempo para que ceda ante la presión, especialmente porque sólo tiene cuatro.

—¡Sólo tábamos jugando mamá! En serio. Yo y Goten no queríamos. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Por favor no le digas a mi papá!

A este punto, los labios de ambos están temblando y de hecho Goten ha comenzado a llorar. Ahora me siento mal de verdad: por el hermano de Gohan que está aterrorizado y por el hecho de que todos parecen pensar tan mal de Vegeta. Me siento doblemente culpable por usar su nombre como una amenaza a mi hijo y su mejor amigo. Con razón Vegeta los evita. Incluso me encuentro sucumbiendo ante la idea de usarlo como chivo expiatorio cuando se supone que soy su esposa. Suelto un suspiro llano y hago mis pensamientos a un lado, para un lugar donde puedo retomarlos más tarde. En este momento tengo que lidiar con mi hijo y su loco comportamiento antes de que piense que está libre de culpa. Es lo que definitivamente va a pasar si no le contesto.

Cruzo los brazos y suelto un suspiro fulminante mientras continúo con mis dos roles, el de juez y el de jurado. Algunas veces me desagrada ser madre y dar castigos es una de esas veces.

—¿Fue un accidente? Entonces dime ¿Cómo puede terminar un sofá estampado a una pared? — en lugar de esperar por el razonamiento lógico y cerrado dado por un niño de cuatro años y la perspectiva de su homólogo de tres. Sigo adelante —¿Los sofás son para jugar?

Ambos niegan con la cabeza.

—¿Lanzamos sofás para divertirnos? —volteo y dirijo la pregunta a Goten, que esnifa. —¿Tu madre permite que tú y Gohan jueguen a lanzar muebles? —el niño sacude la cabeza frenéticamente, pensando sin dudar que si alguna vez es atrapado haciendo algo como eso, recibiría la paliza de su vida. La cual, por cierto, es lo que probablemente va a pasar cuando llegue a su casa porque de verdad no tengo la autoridad para castigarlo, pero necesita aprender una lección, de una manera u otra.

—Okay niños, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Van a ayudar a Gohan a sacar el sofá de la pared y ponerlo en el lugar donde corresponde. Luego Trunks irás a tu cuarto y tomarás una siesta. —Ante la espantosa palabra con "s", mi hijo arruga la cara en tono desafiante, pero no lo dejo hacer una pataleta porque continúo con mi ultimátum. —Voy a llamar a Chichi y le diré lo que sucedió. Ella allá ajustará cuentas contigo, Goten. Después de que saquen el sofá, me parece que sería una buena idea que se fueran a su casa. —levantando las cejas a Gohan y Goten, espero a que ambos asientan con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

Con eso dicho, veo como los tres tratan de reparar el error que Trunks y Goten acaban de cometer. No me gusta despachar a los dos niños tan pronto, más que todo porque sé que Chichi los manda para tener algo del muy necesitado "tiempo a solas" y aunque sé que no le gusta ni confía mucho en Vegeta, tengo el presentimiento de que manda a los niños acá para que pasen algo de tiempo con un adulto varón además de Píccoro, obviamente ninguno de los dos recibe ese tipo de atención. Desafortunadamente, nueve de cada diez veces no tienen tampoco interacción alguna con Vegeta y si la tienen, es porque le está gritando a Goten por alguna infracción o porque permite que Gohan entrene con él, lo cual rara vez pasa. Pero eso no se lo digo a mi amiga y estoy segura de que los niños tampoco lo hacen.

Superviso el progreso que hacen poniendo el sofá nuevamente en la sala. En pocos minutos, la tarea está terminada. Excepto por pedazos de yeso pegados a un lado del mueble que estaba desgraciadamente atascado a la pared, luce perfectamente bien, lo cual es un alivio. Haciéndoles un ademán a los niños para que caminen, me siguen hasta la cocina, donde les ofrezco un bocado a Goten y Gohan para el viaje de regreso a casa. Incluso le doy uno a Trunks, el cual devoró en menos de un minuto. Llevando a los dos niños a la puerta principal, les doy un abrazo a cada uno y espero a que mi hijo se despida de ellos antes de que se marchen. Una vez que se han ido, me doy la vuelta para ver a mi culpable y de mal humor principito.

—Okay Trunks. Ya sabes lo que dije. ¡Arriba!

Gracias a kami, decide recibir su castigo respetuosamente sin ponerse histérico. Creo que la verdad es que está cansado, como la mayoría de los niños normales de su edad lo estarían. Lo sigo por las escaleras hasta su cuarto, lo ayudo a quitarse los zapatos y medias y acostarse en la cama, le extiendo la manta de seguridad con la que ha estado durmiendo desde que es un bebé, cepillo su cabello lavanda hacia atrás, me inclino y lo beso en la frente, haciéndole saber que lo amo aun cuando puede ser un pequeño alborotador.

Me mira, bosteza y estira los bracitos.

—¿Mamá, eso es todo?

Sé lo que está preguntando, ¿Qué niño no lo haría? Tomar una siesta parece un castigo un poco débil, especialmente cuando es obvio que necesita una. Lo pienso un momento y le respondo.

—Mira Trunks, de verdad me asustaste al haber hecho eso. Sé que eres fuerte para tu edad, pero lanzar algo tan grande como un sofá es peligroso. ¿Cómo te sentirías si le hubiese caído encima a Goten o Gohan y los lastimas? ¿No muy bien, verdad? —veo como asiente con la cabeza lentamente en señal de entendimiento.

Sé que esta podría ser una lección dura de aprender para él, especialmente cuando Vegeta comience a entrenarlo en el arte del combate y quizás matar al oponente. Quiero que aprenda lo que es un comportamiento aceptable, cómo tratar a los que son más débiles que él. Quiero que sepa la diferencia para que cuando comience a aprender lo que es ser un saiyajin, no se vaya a volver un asesino despiadado. No creo que Vegeta le vaya a enseñar a hacer cosas como esas porque en resumidas cuentas, me parece que no se encuentra cómodo con su pasado. Oh, cuando recién llegó a la Tierra e incluso cuando regresamos juntos, alardeaba sobre sus conquistas y habilidad para matar sin remordimientos. Pero estoy segura de que eso ya no sigue vigente en él, lo cual puede ser parte de la razón por la cual se ha vuelto tan tranquilo y solitario estos últimos años. Veo a Trunks acurrucado en su cama, con sus ojos comenzando a cerrarse, le digo lo que va a pasar.

—No puedo dejar pasar esto bebé. Voy a tener que decirle a tu padre y después veremos que pasará ¿Está bien? —gracias a kami, él simplemente asiente con su cabecita y unos minutos después, está fuera de combate.

Dejo la habitación en silencio, cierro la puerta cuidadosamente y camino por el corredor hasta mi propio cuarto. La verdad es que me siento exhausta y a pesar de que no he vomitado mucho, aún me siento enferma continuamente. Es difícil levantarme cada mañana y pretender que no me pasa nada, pero tengo que hacerlo. Estaba esperando que este embarazo transcurriera diferente al anterior; sin embargo, este es peor. Y es doblemente peor porque aún no tengo el coraje para decirle a Vegeta, algo que logré hacer la primera vez que experimenté la alegría de llevar un hijo dentro de mí. Siento que estoy viviendo una mentira y comienzo a odiarlo y en parte es porque estoy casi segura de que él sabe la verdad y esa es la razón por la cual se está marchando. ¿Qué pensará de mí? Dios sabrá, probablemente no sea nada bueno si me está evitando.

Acercándome a mi cama, me acuesto y cubro mi cuerpo con las sábanas, olvidándome por completo de llamar a Chichi. Tan pronto como pongo la cabeza sobre la almohada, siento como si un enorme peso ha sido liberado. Me relajo ligeramente, tomo la decisión de decirle la verdad cuando regrese hoy. Al diablo con las consecuencias. No puedo seguir sintiéndome preocupada y culpable; dos cosas que probablemente no están ayudando con el desarrollo del niño que crece en mi vientre. Aún si no está listo para oír la noticia, debido a que quizás ya lo descifró, bien podría quitármelo de encima. No quiero que sienta más desprecio por mí del que ya siente.

* * *

**Vegeta**

Veo el desierto debajo de mí: la arruinada extensión de paisaje que retiene imágenes de recuerdos quemados en mi cabeza. Imágenes de mi rival despidiéndose de la existencia para nunca más volver sobrepuestas con las de su hijo derrotando a la criatura que yo permití que se convirtiera por mi arrogancia y orgullo.

Me siento al borde del cráter que fue creado por la gran cantidad de energía expulsada durante la batalla final contra Cell, dejo que esas imágenes pasen una y otra vez por mi cabeza. Es mi castigo autoimpuesto: ver lo que pasó por mi orgullo excesivo como una bobina de película rota. Quizá semejante uso de imágenes mentales no sea saludable, ¡Pero qué carajo! Mi mente ha estado mentalmente desbalanceada por tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Al menos desde cuando comencé mi esclavitud bajo Freezer. Así que el autodesprecio probablemente no debe ser clasificado como algo normal que hacer con el tiempo de descanso, no me importa la normalidad. Sin embargo, deseo poder sentirme como lo hacía antes de la muerte de Kakarotto.

Gruño ligeramente en irritación por mis pensamientos estúpidos, me levanto poco a poco y sacudo la capa delgada de arenisca y sucio que se ha pegado a mi uniforme de entrenamiento. El sol está más de la mitad debajo de la línea del horizonte y mientras el calor de la tarde comienza a disiparse, aún está incómodamente caluroso. Además, incluso yo me canso de estar sentado y pensando por horas y horas y mi estómago está comenzando a gruñir, recordándome que no he comido desde temprano el desayuno que me preparé para venir aquí.

Veo de nuevo el fondo del cráter, siento esa desagradable y recurrente sensación de vergüenza brotar dentro de mí. Vergüenza porque causé que esto pasara cuando permití que Cell absorbiera a esa perra androide en lugar de vencerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad. Odiando el sentimiento, trago hondo y comienzo a elevar mi poder. Veo como las rocas comienzan a levantarse del suelo, siento la tierra temblar bajo mis pies y grito al desierto dejando que el viento se lleve el sonido de mi rugido de ira y angustia subyacente. Odio sentirme así, ¡Lo odio! Tan pronto como comienzo, lo dejo sin permitirme la satisfacción del ascenso. Sencillamente hoy no tengo la energía para eso. Pateo una roca con mi bota, abandono el suelo y vuelo de regreso al lugar donde vivo.

Sólo me toma unos quince minutos y me encuentro planeando sobre la Capital del Oeste, ignorando a la gente estúpida e imbécil que compone la mayoría de la población. En pocos segundos, bajo mi poder y aterrizo en la Corporación Cápsula. Normalmente, cuando regreso tras haber estado fuera todo el día, me escabullo por la ventana del cuarto que comparto con la mujer. No obstante, hoy, por alguna razón que ni puedo comprender, decido usar la puerta frontal. Dirigiéndome a ella, presiono mi estúpido código de seguridad para que la puerta se abra para mí.

Entro, parpadeo para ayudar a que mis ojos se ajusten a la penumbra de la casa comparada a la claridad de afuera. Caminando un pequeño trayecto por el vestíbulo, me doy cuenta de que algo no parece estar bien. Me toma un segundo descifrarlo. Está callado, demasiado callado. Por alguna razón, eso me altera. Sé que los mocosos de Kakarotto se suponía que estarían hoy aquí y siempre que mi mocoso se junta con mini-Kakarotto hay suficiente alboroto alrededor como para hacerme querer poner silenciadores permanentes a ambos. Camino cauteloso por el pasillo, aumento ligeramente mi poder y me pongo en guardia. Algo está mal.

Camino silenciosamente por el pasillo y me detengo de repente cuando lo veo: un agujero enorme en la pared de la sala que no estaba allí cuando me marché más temprano esta mañana. Mi garganta se seca e intento parar mi creciente inquietud. Excepto por el agujero, todo parece estar en su lugar.

¿Pero dónde demonios están mi mocoso y mi compañera? Sé que los dos ancianos se han ido toda la semana, pero normalmente, algún juego estúpido está transcurriendo cuando regreso de mis viajes en solitario. El continuo silencio está comenzando a enervarme y lo que más me crispa los nervios es que estoy sintiendo algo de incomodidad. Otra señal de mi creciente suavidad y debilidad. Siseo en hastío conmigo mismo, reviso el resto de las habitaciones de abajo buscando alguna señal de sus paraderos o de que haya un intruso. Al no encontrar nada, me dirijo arriba en silencio.

Me muevo lentamente por el pasillo y me escondo entre las sombras, camino despacio a la habitación de mi hijo. Abriendo la puerta manualmente, me asomo, veo rápido alrededor. Casi tan pronto como entro, veo un bulto en el medio de la cama, que resultó ser mi mocoso perdido. Chupándose el dedo como un bebé y sosteniendo esa manta ridícula desde hace tanto tiempo como lo recuerdo. Aprieto un poco los dientes ante lo mimado que está, uso mi irritación como una fachada para esconder el verdadero hecho de que me siento aliviado. Pero eso no explica dónde está mi mujer en este momento.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, cruzo el pasillo y abro la puerta del que comparto con ella. Está acostada en la cama, dándome la espalda, con una mano bajo la almohada donde descansa su cabeza. Su cabello es un desastre, revuelto entre las fundas y sábanas. Me acerco despacio a ella, me siento en el borde de la cama y suelto un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, me relajo un poco. Ella está bien, es todo lo que importa por ahora.

Me quito las botas y las suelto lento al lado de la cama antes de subir las piernas y cruzarlas. Dándome la vuelta, la observo dormir. ¿Era así cuando estaba embarazada de Trunks? No puedo recordarlo porque… porque la dejé. No pude lidiar con las repercusiones la primera vez y la estoy pasando aún peor con ellas la segunda. Pero no tengo excusa para irme esta vez. No tengo razón para salirme de esta situación. Así que estoy atado, pero parte de mí, la parte débil, igual no quiere irse. ¿A dónde diablos iría?

¿Qué le pasó al asesino dentro de mí? Está escondido en un rincón de mi mente, pero al marcharse mi rival, mi ambición de ser el mejor se opacó. Lo cual me lleva de regreso a la razón por la cual mi vida ha estado presa en la rutina y desde entonces, mi razón para venir a esta porquería desapareció desde un comienzo.

Descanso la cabeza en mi mano, veo a Bulma e intento aclarar mi mente de esos pensamientos tortuosos y sin fin. Soy malo. Siempre he sido de esa manera y quizás siempre lo seré. Pero no hay hacia dónde dirigir esa maldad y aún estoy intentando encontrar ese propósito. Me siento vacío, aun cuando hago el intento de cumplir con este segundo infierno por el que estoy pasando, estoy comenzando a cansarme de la monotonía.

Sacudo un poco la cabeza e indecisamente toco el cabello de Bulma sintiendo la suavidad deslizarse bajo mi guante áspero y sucio.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué confía en mí? ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí? ¿Por qué intenta demostrarme que puedo ser aceptado, algo que nunca antes fui en mi vida? Y por último ¿Por qué, después de todo, no puede contarme sobre la segunda vida que he creado con ella? Es casi como una traición o algo así, que se vaya al carajo mi jodido cerebro.

La miro, sigo acariciando su cabello porque por alguna razón, siento una conexión con ella. Pero todo es tan diferente a como era cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos bajo este mismo techo. Ella es la primera persona que puedo decir que he llegado a conocer en el fondo. Es lo que está confundiéndome. El hecho de que ella me dejó entrar aun cuando yo no lo quería y ahora, se siente como si tratara de alejarse de mí, alejándome de ella. Y eso me molesta más de lo que pensé fuera posible. No entiendo. Me da rabia, pero más importante, me duele.

No sé cuánto tiempo tengo sentado aquí con mi traje de entrenamiento sucio tocando su cabello cuando ella comienza a despertar de su sueño. Rápidamente llevo mi mano a mi regazo, miro hacia la pared, fingiendo que me importan un pepino sus movimientos. Viéndola de lado, veo como ella se da la vuelta y acuesta boca arriba, parpadeando lentamente para quitarse el sueño de los ojos. Lamiéndome los labios ligeramente, veo como ella inconscientemente se lleva una mano al vientre. Aun cuando sé que ni siquiera es consciente de lo que está haciendo, tiene el resultado imprevisto de fascinarme y excitarme. Por lo menos esa parte de mi cerebro aun funciona, pero en este momento, preferiría no estar pensando en esas ideas disolutas. Me sonrojo un poco, inconscientemente me acerco a ella haciéndola consciente de mi presencia por primera vez.

Veo como se sienta lentamente, se ve horrible. Su rostro está más pálido que de costumbre y tiene ojeras y sus ojos reflejan la tristeza y la confusión que sin duda alguna reflejan los míos. Sonriéndome débilmente. Se apoya de la cabecera de la cama, flexionando las rodillas cerca del pecho.

—Vegeta, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sentado ahí con esa ropa apestosa?

Sólo gruño como respuesta. En realidad no estoy de humor para hablar. A diferencia de ella, no encuentro necesario conversar si no hay necesidad. Aun cuando sé que hay cosas que no se han dicho entre los dos, no quiero plantear eso que todavía no me dice. No creo que sea mi lugar hacerlo. No voy a rogar. Me niego a mostrar semejante debilidad ni frente a ella ni frente a nadie, no importa el asunto.

—Me duché hace poco. O quizá he estado dormido más de lo que pensé. —veo cómo observa el reloj, un look de conmoción apareció en su rostro enfermo.

—Dios, He estado aquí…— calla. De repente, se sienta derecha, claramente agitada por su postura y lenguaje corporal. —Mierda, Nunca llamé a Chichi. Y Trunks…

Está a punto de saltar de la cama para ir a ver a nuestro mocoso cuando la sujeto por el brazo, poniéndola efectivamente a mi lado.

—El mocoso está durmiendo.

—Oh. ¿No está haciendo nada malo?

Entrecierro los ojos, no me gusta esa insinuación de que no soy lo suficientemente capaz de controlar a mi propia descendencia. Bueno, sé que soy una mierda de padre. Al menos ante sus ojos lo soy. Pero pensar que le mentiría respecto a algo tan estúpido como si nuestro hijo está o no haciendo diabluras me insulta e hiere más de lo que debería. Especialmente porque me ha estado mintiendo por omisión desde hace semanas. Con eso me levanto rápidamente, sintiendo una puñalada de culpa cuando ella se tambalea de lado frente a la cama.

—¿Por qué me tomas, por un imbécil? Mujer, al menos soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo ese demonio está dormido.

Cruzo los brazos e intento tomar mi camino al baño, deseando asearme. Particularmente, no me gusta oler a sudor y sucio y no soporto la sensación de la mugre que se metió bajo mi camiseta y pantalones y dentro de los recovecos y grietas de mis manos enguantadas. Casi estoy en la puerta cuando ella me habla desde la cama.

—Vegeta, espera.

Giro la cabeza ligeramente y le dirijo una mirada fría cuando está sentándose en la cama.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención insultarte. Sé que sabes cuando está dormido. Simplemente ha sido un día terrible.

Gruño y termino de dar la vuelta, sé que es más que probable que va a comenzar algún tipo de elaboración de cuan terrible fue su día y que si al menos no pretendo estar oyendo, va a comenzar a chillar o vengarse cuando menos lo espere. Es la única persona que tiene algo de poder sobre mí y me desconcierta porque desde un punto de vista general, ella no es nada. Poniendo las manos en la cadera, espero impacientemente a que comience su discurso.

—No me he sentido de lo mejor y he estado intentando tener la línea de artículos para el hogar actualizada. Y como si eso fuera poco, asumo que viste el gran agujero en la pared, ¿no?

Ante eso, sonrío ligeramente; intento esconder el hecho de que por un momento pensé que algo u alguien más que mi hijo lo causó. Bulma, por supuesto, malinterpreta la expresión en mi rostro y decide que yo creo que es gracioso. Levantándose de la cama se acerca a donde estoy para verme directo a los ojos.

—¡No es gracioso ni divertido, Vegeta! ¡Y quizá, si pasaras algo de tiempo de calidad con tu hijo, no hubiese pasado!

No pasa mucho tiempo para que sus acusaciones se entiendan y me molesten profundamente. Echándome hacia adelante para que mi nariz casi toque la de ella, siseo en su cara.

—Oh, ¿Entonces es mi culpa? Bueno, déjame reiterarte algo, mujer. ¡Puede ser mi hijo pero no soy su maldita niñera! Hasta donde sé mi responsabilidad con él es asegurarme de que se convierta en un buen ejemplo de lo que es ser un príncipe saiyajin. No el mocoso mimado, malcriado y consentido en el que lo estás convirtiendo.

Esta es una vieja discusión; una que no ha sido traída a colación en una temporada por el hecho de que tiende a volverse extremadamente desagradable. La evasión algunas veces es una bendición. Después de espetarle mi opinión, no tengo que esperar mucho antes de que una réplica venga de su lengua venenosa.

—Se llama amor, Vegeta. Algo que pensé que ya habías entendido. No lo tuviste cuando creciste y no voy a permitir que Trunks crezca de esa manera también. Y no importa lo que digas en contra, estoy muy segura de que tampoco quieres que termine así.

Doy un paso atrás, repentinamente me siento inseguro. Ella nunca antes había llevado nuestra discusión en esa dirección. Normalmente, todo gira alrededor de que ni siquiera lo estoy convirtiendo en un Príncipe Saiyajin porque no tengo la paciencia para enseñarle, lo cual no es verdad. Pero tirarme mi pasado a la cara de esa manera y decir lo que pienso de mí, como no quiero que Trunks termine como yo, cometiendo los mismos errores es casi insoportable. Ni siquiera puedo huir y quedar mal o admitir que su argumento es válido, y ahora me desafía. En su lugar, decido cambiar el enfoque de la discusión.

—¡Amor! ¡Ja! Me profesas esa emoción perfecta una y otra vez y no puedes ni siquiera decirme la verdad. Ya está bien de ese insignificante sentimiento. ¡Estoy comenzando a cuestionarme si de verdad existe!

Ante esa declaración, su rostro ya pálido se vuelve fantasmalmente blanco mientras sin ser consciente da unos pasos lejos de mí. Pero no la voy a dejar ir. No hasta que me admita lo que ha estado escondiendo tan desesperadamente. Dando un paso adelante, hacia ella, la tomo por el brazo y la abrazo fuerte. La ira hierve bajo mi piel y puedo adivinar que ella está asustada. ¿Soy tan detestable de repente para ella que ni siquiera le gusta tocarme? ¿Y por qué esto continua molestándome? Quiero maldecir a Kakarotto y su muerte estúpida por hacerme esto. Pero en su lugar, tengo que calmarme para obtener algunas respuestas de mi reluctante compañera.

Subo su mentón para que me mire a los ojos, espero una respuesta, sabiendo que pronto va a venir por la manera como ella está mordisqueándose el labio inferior en una manera nerviosa.

—Okay, Supongo que ya lo sabes.

¿Eso es todo? ¿Es todo lo que va a decirme? Bueno, eso definitivamente no es suficiente. Sé lo que está tratando de hacer. Está intentando establecer exactamente cuánto he deducido para así no sentirse tan culpable por retener información. La verdad es, estoy enfermo de pretender y haberlo estado por tanto tiempo y no voy a dejarla tomar la delantera en esto. He tenido suficiente. Acercándola aún más, ignoro el hecho de que posiblemente podría sofocarla con mi agarre alrededor de su cintura. Espero.

—¡Vegeta, suéltame! ¡Necesito respirar, bestia!

—¡No hasta que me des una maldita respuesta y dejes de jugar a estos juegos ridículos conmigo! ¡Ahora dime la verdad! —le grito a su cara sorprendida, enseñándole los dientes. No seré un títere ni para ella ni para nadie. Esa época de mi vida terminó hace mucho. Ahora vivo por mí, aun cuando ya no estoy del todo seguro de cuál es mi razón para vivir.

—¡Está bien! ¿Tanto quieres saber la verdad? Bueno acá está: ¡Estoy embarazada otra vez! Ahora suéltame.

Con la declaración afuera, suelto mi agarre lo suficiente para dejarla respirar, pero no la suelto. Con su admisión, algo de mi rabia se disipa pero la traición por su falta de confianza todavía está fijada en lo que sea que tengo por corazón. Subo una de mis manos para levantar su rostro, pongo un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja para así verla mejor a los ojos. Antes de saber lo que estoy haciendo, la pregunta sale de mis labios.

—¿Por qué, mujer?

Ella sabe lo que en realidad estoy preguntando así que se aclara ligeramente la garganta, toma un respiro profundo.

—Porque tenía miedo.

¿Miedo de mí? Quiero preguntar. ¿Miedo de lo que podría hacer? Pero sea lo que sea que me quede de orgullo no me permitiré hacer esas preguntas así que lo dejo así. No quiero tener que admitir que además tengo miedo de lo que este niño va a significar para mí. Ya nada parece estar claro.

Decido que no quiero pensar más en eso en este momento y me permito ceder ante la sensación de su cuerpo presionado al mío. Aun cuando sé que no se siente bien y que probablemente huelo horrible para ella, unir mi boca a la de ella es el único método que he aprendido para reprimir mis pensamientos y demonios internos, al menos temporalmente. Me doy por vencido, me inclino hacia adelante y presiono mis labios contra los suyos. Sé que todavía está molesta conmigo por maltratarla de esa forma, pero no trata de escapar y estoy agradecido por ello. No creo poder soportar otra señal de rechazo de su parte. A fin de cuentas, subconscientemente, sé que ella es la razón por la cual estoy aquí y que es quien me ha mantenido centrado desde la muerte del idiota de Kakarotto. Sin ella… me estremezco de pensar en qué me habría convertido. Y quizá ese es el motivo por el cual sus mentiras y omisiones me han molestado más de lo que deberían: porque me preocupo por ella y por primera vez en mi vida, me gustaría que ella siguiera preocupándose por mí. Nadie nunca antes había hecho eso por mí desinteresadamente.

No sé cuánto nos quedamos frente al baño tocándonos y dándonos un poco de consuelo cuando ella comienza a apartarse. La dejo ir y observo como retrocede y masajea sus brazos torpe y ausentemente. No dice nada de su embarazo, lo cual me alegra. Esa conversación solo me haría sentir enojado de nuevo. En su lugar, plantea lo del agujero en la pared de abajo.

—Vegeta, no sé si Trunks lo lanzó o si fue Goten, pero el hecho es que pasó. El niño posiblemente despertará pronto. Dije que hablaría contigo sobre castigarlo. Sé que quizá no pretendía que el juego se le fuera de las manos pero… no conoce su propia fuerza.

Sé a dónde está intentando llegar, así que suelto un suspiro de derrota.

—Me interesaré más en su entrenamiento. Mientras él se comporte de una manera aceptable.

—Vegeta, tiene cuatro años. No sabe cómo actuar autocontrolado y estoico como tú. Todo lo que quiere es un poco de tu atención y aprobación. Y quién sabe, quizás te ayude a salir de este segundo bajón en el que te encuentras.

No me gustan las implicaciones de su última declaración pero dejo que mi irritación pase mientras pretendo que ella jamás lo dijo. Todo lo que hago es asentir.

—Bueno, ¿Qué hay del castigo apropiado? Fue más o menos un accidente y quizás con algo de entrenamiento, logre liberar algo de esa energía nerviosa.

—Mujer, no veo que la ofensa sea tan grave. Pero si quieres castigarlo, hazlo.

Decido que he terminado con esta conversación, me doy la vuelta y me dirijo al baño, dejando a Bulma mirándome con curiosidad. Estoy seguro de que piensa que el agujero en la pared debió haber generado una reacción más grande que la que le di sobre el castigo de Trunks. La verdad es que de haber estado allí cuando pasó, el niño probablemente no se podría haber sentado por una semana. Pero como gracias a kami estaba fuera de la casa cuando ocurrió, no tuve que lidiar con la inconveniencia de ser el ejecutor. Además, yo mismo he hecho mayores desastres por toda la Corporación Cápsula debido a mi colosal temperamento, ¿Así que porqué voy a juzgar a mi hijo? estoy a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Bulma me llama de nuevo. Suelto un suspiro de frustración, me detengo y espero a que diga lo que tiene en mente.

—Le diré que no comerá postre por el resto de la semana. Con eso alcanzará ¿Qué opinas?

—Está bien. —afirmo bruscamente. Estoy comenzando a cansarme de su incesante molestia y mi olor está comenzando a llegarme, sin decir cuánto debió hacer a Bulma querer vomitar. Además, dejar a mi mocoso sin postre probablemente lo traumará y tiene un punto extra porque podré comerme su porción. Tengo que admitirlo, los postres terrícolas son una de las pocas cosas -por la que este planeta se vanagloria- que hacen mi estadía aquí un poco más soportable.

Decido asegurarme de que nuestra conversación llegó a su fin, le pregunto si es todo lo que quiere preguntar. Cuando dice que sí, finalmente abro la puerta y entro. La cierro y rápidamente me quito el uniforme sucio, lanzándolo a la cesta. Me dirijo a la ducha, abro la llave de agua y espero a que se ponga agradable y caliente, el valor ondula por todo el vidrio de la puerta del baño. Entro y me limpio mientras observo la mugre desprenderse y caer de mi cuerpo como ríos de agua sucia.

Suelto un suspiro y me apoyo a la pared de la ducha cruzando los brazos. Dejo que los detalles de nuestra discusión revoloteen por mi mente. Algo parece sobresalir y es el hecho de que además de no poner su confianza en mí, está claro que Bulma no piensa que soy capaz de querer. Es cierto, me preocupo por ella y mi hijo, más de lo que jamás les admitiré. Pero amar es un concepto tan ajeno para mí que la verdad es que no lo entiendo. Incluso después de estar con ella por más de cinco años. Sé que ella suspira la palabra después de que tenemos sexo cuando cree que estoy dormido. Ella incluso le dice a nuestro hijo que lo quiere cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, ¿Pero qué es lo que significa? ¿Y de verdad me ama, especialmente cuando no confía lo suficiente en mí para decirme que se embarazó?

Siempre he pensado en el amor como una debilidad para explotar. Quizá porque cuando era un niño toda idea de amor fue arrancada de mí. Mi madre murió poco después de que nací y mi padre me vendió a Freezer. Tuve que pelear para tener cubiertos mis requerimientos básicos. Así que no hay que preguntarse por qué estoy confundido al respecto. Especialmente cuando tiene razón al decir que no quiero que Trunks termine como yo, no importa cuánto deteste sus métodos de crianza. Y ahora que estoy a punto de tener otro hijo, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a actuar con éste cuando ni siquiera sé cómo tratar al mayor? Algunas veces casi deseo no haber caído en la tentación del cuerpo de ella la primera vez que lo hicimos. Quizá todo esto pudo haberse evitado. Sin embargo, de no haberla encontrado, estoy seguro de que probablemente estaría en un peor estado mental de en el que estoy ahora. Al menos tengo un propósito y es proteger a mi familia, no importa que no los merezca. Esa idea me da un poco de consuelo, no importa cuán confundido estoy.

* * *

_¡Fin del capítulo dos! Espero que no haya sido un final muy ambiguo. Bulma le ha dicho la verdad a Vegeta y ahora él tiene que interesarse más en Trunks. ¿Ayudará eso a disipar sus dudas y será capaz de perdonarla por su falta de confianza? Gracias-Vegamarie._

25/08/2012


	3. Capítulo 03

**Nunca te Vayas_  
_**

**(Don't ever Let Go)  
**

**Por Vegamarie  
**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction  
**

_**NA:** ¡Síp, finalmente actualicé! Siento la demora. Puedo resumirlo con una palabra: Escuela. En fin, gracias a todos por leer y por los reviews! Espero que este capítulo tenga sentido. Fue difícil escribirlo._

_Disclaimer: ni Dragon Ball Z ni los personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Vegeta**

_Cerca de un mes después…_

El sol que está brillando es acogedor, es lo que uno llama un buen día de otoño. El viento pasa entre los árboles mientras las nubes danzan alegres por el cielo, flotan briznas blancas de algodón contra un fondo azul. Resoplo internamente por lo ridículo que son mis pensamientos, torno mi atención otra vez en la pequeña figura que tiembla impacientemente, sentado en el césped frente a la Corporación Cápsula.

Cruzo los brazos, pongo los ojos en blanco en señal de exasperación mientras el pequeño cuerpo intenta enfocarse en la lección actual. ¿No es de extrañar que le tenga poca o ninguna paciencia a mi mocoso? A pesar de tener la gran herencia del poder de los reyes Saiyajin en su sangre, la debilidad humana que heredó de su madre se muestra ante mí una y otra vez cuando tenemos sesiones de entrenamiento juntos. Es como una bala perdida con un fugaz periodo de concentración y mientras más tiempo paso con él, más corta se hace mi paciencia.

Hemos estado trabajando en controlar la energía del ki, algo que era capaz de hacer muy exitosamente a su edad, incluso maté al primer saibaman ese año. Sin embargo; a pesar de poder sentir todo el potencial inexplotado que mi hijo tiene, él no parece tener la habilidad de enfocarse en algo por más de unos minutos y mi paciencia se ha acortado mientras más tiempo paso en su hiperactiva compañía.

—¡Trunks! —grito severamente, viéndolo mientras sus ojos azules me miran con atención.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? No salí contigo esta mañana para verte actuar como un idiota. Enfócate en la tarea actual! No tengo todo el día para malgastarlo contigo y tu proceso de pensamiento incoherente. -

Veo como tiembla ligeramente su labio inferior por la aspereza de mi voz, me toma todo mi autocontrol no acercarme a él y tirarlo por el aire. Si hay algo que no puedo soportar, es el llanto de un niño alterado, y cuando mi hijo se encuentra con su punto de quiebre, en lugar de explotar algo, berrea y llora justo como su madre tiene el desafortunado hábito de hacer. Apretando los dientes en total frustración, doy un paso adelante y sacudo mi puño al niño acobardado frente a mí. Cómo puede ser mi hijo, todavía es un misterio, pero no hay dudas de que es mío, no importa cuántas veces haya deseado lo contrario.

Destacando sobre su pequeño cuerpo, cruzo los brazos en hastío.

—Escucha mocoso. Tienes dos opciones. Puedes actuar como un príncipe Saiyajin o puedes irte llorando a la casa como un bebé malcriado. Depende de ti. -

Dicho eso, le doy la espalda y me alejo un poco, esperando su respuesta. Cierro los ojos. Cuento hasta diez antes de darme la vuelta, algo que la mujer me enseñó cómo manera para concentrar mi ira antes de dejarla evaporar en forma de una gran explosión. Increíblemente, el truco de verdad funciona, pero estoy más interesado en ver lo que mi hijo ha decidido en lugar de sorprenderme por mi desarrollo de autocontrol.

—¡No soy un bebé! —me dice en voz alta, intentando con todas sus fuerzas lucir intimidante.

Sonrío ligeramente y observo como el mocoso torna su pena en ira, una emoción de la que tengo profundo conocimiento y con la que soy más capaz de lidiar que con llanto y depresión. Quiero que mi hijo se haga fuerte y la única manera de que eso pueda ocurrir es si él supera su estúpida propensión a llorar por cada palabra severa que le es dicha. Si hubiese nacido en Vegetasei, estoy seguro de que no habría sobrevivido a la rudeza de la vida del palacio y la competitividad entre los Saiyajin de alto rango y sus vástagos. Aun cuando Bulma objeta por la manera como trato a mi hijo, preferiría tratarlo con algo de rudeza en lugar de que termine como un afeminado. Quiero que se convierta en el Trunks que vino del futuro. Cierto, él también tenía el desagradable hábito de sacarme de mis casillas, intentando competir por mi atención y afecto. Pero cuando la situación lo ameritaba, actuaba como un hombre, no como un bobo debilucho. Si mi hijo continúa con su naturaleza histérica, tiemblo al pensar en lo que se convertirá cuando sea un adulto.

Regresando toda mi atención a mi vástago, suelto un gruñido irritado.

—Está bien, entonces demuéstrame que no eres un bebé concentrándote en elevar tu ki y chamuscar la grama frente a ti. ¡Y hazlo rápido!

Veo como cierra sus ojos en concentración. Trunks tiene la habilidad de expulsar su ki a deseo, pero lo que estoy intentando de instruirle es la importancia de controlarlo, no sólo dejarlo salir sin propósito. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, la ha pasado extremadamente mal descifrando como controlar minuciosamente la liberación de ki que produce naturalmente su cuerpo. Sé que mi mujer dice que intento presionarlo demasiado y muy rápido, pero el hecho recae en que, cuando yo tenía su edad, ya hacía más técnicas avanzadas, había aprendido lo básico de la manipulación de ki a una edad más temprana. Sé que piensa que no debería comparar su progreso con el mío, pero no tengo otro punto de referencia y ciertamente no voy a tomar a la descendencia de Kakarotto como un ejemplo de cómo los híbridos Saiyajin aprenden técnicas instintivas. Ahí es donde pongo el límite.

Pongo mi atención otra vez en mi hijo concentrado, puedo sentir la energía comenzar a pulsar por todas partes de su cuerpo. Aunque es cierto que tiene muchos años antes de alcanzar su verdadero potencial, ya está a la par de un Saiyajin de Élite, más de lo que era a su edad. Bulma está en lo correcto en pensar que es el equivalente a un arma y sólo por esa y ninguna otra razón, finalmente he decidido que vale mi tiempo comenzar a entrenarlo. No lo hago para probarle nada, pero muy adentro, sé que no es del todo cierto. Por alguna razón, no lo entiendo del todo, quiero que ella me tenga la confianza que solía tenerme hasta no hace mucho. Antes de que decidiera comenzar a ocultarme cosas. Antes de que comenzara a sentirme confundido otra vez. La confusión que ha estado agobiándome desde que mi rival murió y me quedé aquí sin un propósito tangible más allá de hacerme cargo de la familia que nunca quise, primero que nada.

Intento sacudirme mis pensamientos independientes, veo a Trunks con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué te está tomando tanto tiempo, mocoso? ¡Hazlo ya! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ser tu niñero. -

Curvo mis labios en una media sonrisa, veo como su cuerpo tiembla, sea por el esfuerzo de manipular su ki o por la ira que causó mi insulto. Acercándome a él, me detengo cuando noto que la grama que está directamente frente a nosotros está ondeando ligeramente, pese a que no hay una brisa notable. Tragando un poco, dejo de moverme, esperando para ver el resultado de mi trabajo burlesco en la necesidad de aprobación de Trunks. No toma mucho tiempo para que los efectos de mi entrenamiento poco ortodoxo se revelen por sí mismos.

En menos de un segundo, la postura acojonada de Trunks repentinamente se hace valer. Abriendo sus ojos y gritando con todas sus fuerzas, veo como abre sus brazos y piernas y deja salir su ira con todas sus fuerzas, dirigiéndola a su origen: a mí. En un instante, me pongo en guardia, bloqueo mi estado no transformado por la repentina explosión de ki. Siento como mi cuerpo está siendo golpeado por un huracán y luego, la sensación cambia a una de intenso calor. A pesar de que soy mucho más fuerte que mi hijo sin entrenamiento, su ataque me toma por sorpresa, nunca había sentido toda la cólera de su irascibilidad saltar a lo que hace Saiyajin a un Saiyajin: el animal dentro de cada uno de nosotros. Intento bloquear su ataque antes de que termine derrumbando parte de nuestra casa y los alrededores, pero casi tan pronto como comienza, termina, dejándome temblando ligeramente por el encuentro. Me pongo derecho, le echo un vistazo a mi hijo, quien está sentado en una posición encorvada, llorando otra vez como el bebé que es. Gruño en señal de hastío pero me siento aliviado de que no se haya herido accidentalmente, sacudo la tierra y la grama de mis pantalones deportivos.

Viendo alrededor es cuando noto que la grama frente a nuestra casa está ardiendo, en un pequeño fuego abrasador. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo hasta pasado el hecho. Saltando sobre las llamas que me separan de mi hijo, lo agarro por la cintura y me lo echo al hombro. Floto unos pocos metros sobre la grama chamuscada, uso mi propio ki para enfriar y extinguir las llamas antes de descender y tirar a mi hijo al suelo frente a mí. Observo el daño, sé que los dos vamos a recibir una bronca de la arpía de mi mujer. Pero por el momento, estoy demasiado molesto conmigo mismo para que me importe. Por primera vez, me arrepiento de mi rudeza y mal carácter, dándome cuenta de que de alguna manera yo lo empujé a liberar toda la extensión de su poder sin pensar en los efectos que tendrían en alguien tan pequeño como él. Pudo haberse herido, o peor, Bulma pudo haber muerto de haberse movido su ki en dirección a la casa, derrumbándola al instante.

Calmando el temblor de mis manos, me separo de Trunks, intento imponer la parte de mí que se habría reído ante el desastre que acabo de evitar. No obstante, mi ansiedad no se disipa. En su lugar, está sobre mí, sumiéndose más profundo en mi subconsciente. Debí saberlo mejor antes de intentar enseñarle a mi hijo de semejante manera, pero es todo lo que sé hacer. La idea de tratarlo de una manera más amable ha cruzado mi mente. Pero esa no es parte de mi naturaleza. Lo que es más, no voy a rebajarme a actuar de una manera contraria a mi personalidad. Gruñendo por lo bajo, hago lo único que pienso al momento para reafirmarme en mi momento de debilidad. Le lanzo a mi hijo.

—¡Trunks! ¡Mira esto! ¿Es así como se comporta un príncipe Saiyajin, dejando que sus emociones tome ventaja de su razonamiento?

Veo como sacude la cabeza en señal de miseria, sintiéndome culpable porque sé que ha habido más veces de las que puedo contar donde he permitido que mi orgullo me supere en una situación difícil. Imágenes de Kakarotto y ese insecto de Cell pasan frente a mis ojos como si se burlaran de mí. Echando esas imágenes lo más lejos de mi mente. Me acerco a mi hijo.

—Cuando te ordeno que hagas algo, espero que lo hagas dentro de un milímetro de perfección. Eres un príncipe poderoso, no una mariquita humana. Así que comienza a actuar como uno en lugar de una bestia emocional. -

Haciendo un gesto hacia la grama chamuscada, le gruño aún más disgustado con el hecho de que en lugar de tomar mi sermón estoicamente, está temblando y llorando otra vez. Puedo sentir mis cejas comenzar a temblar y sé que estoy al borde, por la paciencia y la irascibilidad que ya no soy capaz de aguantar.

—Mira eso mocoso, y míralo bien. Sí, eres poderoso, pero al permitir que tu enemigo acceda a tu ira sin tener la ventaja, has desperdiciado una inmensa cantidad de energía. No sólo eso, sino que pudiste haber destruido a tus aliados también. Si no hubiese estado vigilando tu progreso, podrías haber destruido la casa, sin mencionar a cualquier persona débil dentro del edificio. ¿Así que dime, que tienes que decir al respecto?

Llorando y quitándose algunas de las lágrimas que están bajando por sus mejillas. Trunks murmura algo que suena como una disculpa. El único problema es que yo no estoy esperando una disculpa. Quiero verlo tomar responsabilidad por su falta de atención y concentración, resultando en el desastre que tengo que desbaratar. A pesar de solo tener cuatro años, tengo muchas expectativas sobre mis hombros. No importa que no haya sido un excelente ejemplo de un modelo de conducta, sólo está probándome cuan estúpido fui al haberme hecho pareja de una humana. Y para rematar todo, viene otro mocoso en camino. Suelto un gruñido de frustración contenida, me acerco a mi hijo, decidido a hacerlo entrar en razón.

En una fracción de segundo, Trunks está frente a frente conmigo. Lo sujeto por el cuello de su amplia camiseta, lo miro directo a sus aterrorizados ojos, sintiendo revulsión porque me mire de esa manera. Me siento en un dilema. Quiero que él actúe como un príncipe Saiyajin y que me respete, pero al mismo tiempo, no quiero que me tema. Lo tiro al suelo otra vez tan repentinamente como lo levanté, le doy la espalda, aprieto la quijada mientras intento poner en orden mi mente desordenada. Suelto un suspiro matizado con frustración, desesperanza y culpa, me dirijo a la casa, con cuidado de evitar pisar la grama chamuscada.

Hablando de espaldas, le hago saber a mi hijo cuan decepcionado estoy con su actitud y rendimiento.

—Como lo pensé, eres solo un bebé. Bueno, yo no entreno con bebés que todavía están apegados a sus madres. Hasta que puedas probarme que eres capaz de tomar lo que te proporciono, entonces puedes olvidarte de entrenar conmigo. -

Ignoro el renovado llanto de Trunks; me dirijo dentro del lugar donde vivo. Paro en la cocina, voy al fregador y veo por la ventana que me muestra una vista panorámica al jardín. Observo a mi hijo mientras está acostado en posición fetal, me agarro fuertemente al mesón. Este planeta me está convirtiendo en algo… algo diferente y no me preocupo por los cambios que están ocurriendo dentro de mí. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, intento hacer desaparecer la sensación de que de alguna manera le estoy fallando por tratarlo como si no es nada más que algo que puedo pisotear. Es como un círculo vicioso, lidio con él de una manera similar a como fui tratado como niño, no importa que odiara ser visto como un objeto para ser usado y no como un individuo. No quiero que Trunks termine así, pero no sé cómo cambiar lo que soy. A pesar de saber que hay huecos en mi armadura, las cuales lenta e irrefutablemente están cambiando lo que una vez fui en algo diferente, no parezco evadir el proceso. Es como una broma enferma y retorcida gastada a mis expensas y estoy comenzando a odiar mi existencia con gran vigor.

Alejándome del mesón, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro frente a frente con la mujer que se ha convertido en parte de mi confusión. Me hago a un lado, la ignoro mientras me muevo rápidamente a la nevera para tomar un snack antes de subir arriba para cambiarme por algo que no huela a humo y sudor. No obstante, como de costumbre, la mujer no es de las que pueda ser ignorada tan fácilmente y ella me conoce incluso mejor que yo. Antes de tener una oportunidad de abrir la puerta, ella está parada al frente asegurándose que no puedo evitarla no importa cuánto desee hacerlo.

—No tan rápido, Vegeta ¿Dónde está Trunks? Pensé que estabas entrenando con él esta mañana.

Suelto un resoplido de irritación, muevo la cabeza hacia la ventana por la que recién estuve viendo.

—Está afuera. Si estás tan preocupada, adelante, averígualo. Ahora, quítate de mi camino o yo mismo te moveré. -

Sin moverse un centímetro, Bulma me mira, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras intenta descifrar que decirme.

—¿Supongo que otra vez el entrenamiento no terminó bien? Sé que no es mi problema como lo entrenas, pero quizás si intentaras tratarlo a su nivel de madurez y edad, todo comenzaría a mejorar entre ustedes dos. Me refiero a que has estado yendo con él por un mes y todo lo que han parecido conseguir es hacerse enfadar el uno al otro. -

—Mira mujer, no necesito una charla tuya sobre mis métodos de entrenamiento. Él es un Saiyajin y debería ser capaz de hacer lo que le pido con poca o ninguna dificultad. En cambio, se rehúsa, llora y actúa como… como un débil! Bueno, no tengo paciencia para lidiar con su actitud así que hasta que él aprenda a controlar su estado emocional, no tendremos más ninguna sesión de entrenamiento juntos excepto _sparring*_. -

Con eso dicho, levanto cuidadosamente a Bulma y la quito de mi camino, abro la nevera y tomo un litro de leche y una pila de sándwiches que su madre me preparó ayer. Cierro la puerta con mi pie, comienzo a caminar hacia la salida cuando siento algo tibio tomar mi brazo, deteniendo efectivamente mi movimiento.

—Espera Vegeta. La evasión no te llevará a ningún lado. Tú más que nadie lo sabes. Así que echar a Trunks a un lado porque tú no entiendes como, no lo sé, demostrarle que él significa algo para ti no va a funcionar. Digo, tiene cuatro años por el amor de dios. Todo lo que quiere es tu aprobación, lo que significa más que pasar un día sin que lo insultes. En fin, él no entiende la mitad de lo que le dices excepto que, por algún motivo, no le simpatizas. Y eso es un gran problema para un niño de su edad. -

Me doy la vuelta, dejo cuidadosamente mi comida en la mesa tras nosotros para no tener estorbos mientras discuto sobre lo que al parecer más nos divide: nuestro hijo.

—¿Desde cuándo simpatizarme tiene algo que ver? Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida siendo odiado _y_ menospreciado, sentir pena por mí, por mi falta de compañerismo no me llevó a ninguna parte. Si pude llegar a la adultez sin ser _querido _por nadie, seguramente mi hijo podrá sobrevivir sintiéndose rechazado por su propio padre. -

Con ese comentario echado a la luz, puedo decir que Bulma está comenzando a exaltarse, lo que me preocupa ligeramente. Ha estado enferma a causa del mocoso que lleva dentro y discutir parece debilitar la poca fuerza que tiene. Pero no puede evitarse cuando se trata de llegar a un acuerdo con Trunks. Desde que comencé a demostrar algo de interés en mi hijo, hemos discutido sobre él. En más de una manera, desearía que todo fuera como antes de que naciera, cuando éramos solo ella, yo y nuestro ingenio. Si hubiese sabido lo molesto que era tener un hijo, nunca habría… Bueno, me habría esforzado más y usado protección. Y ahora, todo el proceso está por repetirse. Observo como Bulma da un paso adelante, poniendo un dedo en mi esternón, su cuerpo ahora está a centímetros del mío.

—Por dios Vegeta, a veces me pregunto si la mitad de la mierda que sale de tu boca es verdad o no. No puedo creer que ser rechazado no te afectara. Si ese fuera el caso, no evitarías a la gente como si fueran la plaga y permitirías que otros entraran a tu vida para tener una amistad. Además, tener la aprobación de tu padre, no importa cuán desinteresado esté, es una historia completamente diferente a ser querido por la población general. Hay mucho más significado en el amor de un padre que lo que la gente piensa. -

—Bueno, hay una cosa donde me permito disentir. Mi padre era un bastardo. Nunca me importó una pizca si me quería o no. Eso fue lo que me hizo fuerte. -

Me alejo de ella porque sus acusaciones me parecen sinceras y no estoy de humor para gritarle por el momento, me doy la vuelta y tomo mis sándwiches y leche. Algunas veces, aun cuando no me gusta hacerlo, retirarse de una batalla es la opción más sabia para las partes involucradas. No tengo ganas de soltar medias verdades a mi compañera y puedo ver con claridad que ella no está bien. Pero ella no es de las que se rinden en un combate verbal a menos que evidentemente esté perdiendo o se le pida enérgicamente que cierre la boca. Trato de evadirla, me apresuro a la puerta, sintiéndome idiota por huir de una situación que no es ni remotamente peligrosa. En qué maldito maricón me he convertido para escaparme de mi propia mujer. Llego a la puerta cuando comenta:

—Si ser abandonado y tratado como basura te hizo más fuerte, ¿Por qué estás huyendo de mí? Si vas a soltar una mentira, al menos _intenta_ hacerla convincente. -

Cierro los ojos, tenso mi espalda, me aseguro de no darme la vuelta y le digo.

—No entiendes una mierda, mujer. Ahora quítate. -

Con eso dicho, salgo de la habitación con una guerra interna por ser tan maldito con ella. Sé que sólo intenta hacerme ver las cosas desde una óptica diferente y en su propia manera, aún intenta ayudarme a recobrarme del horror que fue mi pasado. Intenta convertirme en lo opuesto a lo que una vez fui y supongo que deseo su ayuda, sino no me habría molestado en quedarme con ella primero que nada. Al menos puedo admitirme ese hecho, aun cuando me ha tomado casi cuatro años darme cuenta. Sin embargo; una cosa es admitir tus sentimientos por algo, y evidentemente otra es ir de la admisión al cambio total.

Me trago mi vergüenza y frustración, apresuradamente subo las escalera de la casa que comparto con mi pareja y su familia. Voy directo a nuestra habitación rezando que ella no me siga hasta aquí. Cierro con pestillo la puerta detrás de mí. No estoy de humor para continuar discutiendo con ella, sobre todo porque temo que mi ira vaya a terminar por explotar y lo último que quiero es, sin darme cuenta de lo que hago, hacerle daño a ella o al mocoso por nacer en un ataque de cólera.

Coloco los sándwiches y la leche en la mesa al lado de la cama que compartimos. Me siento y paso los dedos por mi cabello y luego me agarro las rodillas con las manos. Tomo un poco de aire, siento que quiero gritar o atacar. Por enésima vez me pregunto por qué estoy de nuevo en este… en este estado depresivo, por falta de una mejor descripción. Sé que probablemente he sufrido por este desorden emocional, como los humanos estúpidos lo llamarían, por la mayor parte de mi vida. No obstante, en el pasado, tenía otras necesidades en qué concentrarme y que eran mucho más importantes que mi salud emocional. Había supervivencia por algo, y después, una sed insaciable por vencer al imbécil de Kakarotto y probar de una vez por todas que yo era el más poderoso que el universo haya jamás conocido.

Ahora, sin embargo; es una historia completamente distinta. Supongo que tengo seguridad, y si no cuentas el hecho de que el mocoso de Kakarotto superó mi fuerza, de que soy el siguiente más poderoso. Bah, debo disponer de demasiado tiempo y creo que, unido al hecho que las cosas no están muy bien entre nosotros (no que alguna vez lo estuvieran, aunque igual no debería importarme), es lo que ha comenzado mi segundo bajón. Lo que de verdad necesito es un propósito, pero estoy tan cansado de intentarlo y pensar en uno además de entrenar a mi mocoso y proteger a mi familia.

Pensando en Trunks, me doy cuenta de que probablemente aún está sentado en el jardín. Me paro lentamente, me dirijo al balcón y salgo. Veo la grama quemada y que los mocosos de Kakarotto han llegado y están intentando hacer feliz a mi hijo. Caigo en cuenta de que estoy liberado, regreso adentro y cierro la puerta. Estiro los brazos sobre mi cabeza, huelo mi pestilencia y arrugo la nariz por lo mugriento que hiedo. Me olvido de mi snack por el momento, entro al baño, decidido a quitarme esta mugre de mi cuerpo y quizás también de la cabeza algo de la que me ha invadido últimamente.

* * *

**Bulma**

—Goten, trata de mantener la comida en tu plato en lugar de alimentar al piso. Créeme niño, no está interesado en lo que le estás tirando. -

Al apoyarme del espaldar de la silla, veo como el pequeño asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, como en señal de entendimiento y luego procede a meterse tres bolas de arroz simultáneamente. Y, como lo había esperado ante semejante hábito puerco para comer, los granos salen de su boca y terminar en la pequeña pila de comida desperdigada que se ha hecho una adición semipermanente alrededor de la silla donde está sentado. Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente, noto que Gohan está un poco ruborizado y que mi hijo está intentando no reírse ante la visión de su mejor amigo, quien luce como una ardilla con las mejillas llenas de arroz.

—¡Oh Bulma, cariño! Dale un respiro al niño, linda. Sólo tiene tres. Además, me gusta ver a la gente disfrutar la comida que cocino. -

Con eso dicho, veo como mi mama se inclina y le revuelve el pelo a Goten antes de levantarse y limpiar su lugar y el de mi padre.

Honestamente, no me importa que Goten coma de una manera tan descuidada, porque yo no tengo que limpiar el desastre. Solo intento ser un buen y maternal modelo a seguir, aun cuando tiene a Chichi. Pero tengo la corazonada de que ella es como apática en su rigurosidad con el niño porque le recuerda de muchas maneras al esposo que perdió. Digo, él es una copia en carbón de Gokú, excepto por la cola. Además, no quiero que Trunks piense que comer de esa manera es una práctica aceptable. No que eso vaya a pasar. Cuando Vegeta está presente para comer, cualquier hábito feo es tratado con rapidez y saña. Es una persona extremadamente pulcra y obsesiva y los malos modales no son aceptables en sus reglas. Sólo me gustaría que entendiera que los niños son niños y que no puedes esperar que sean perfectos. Eso desde luego, ayudaría a su relación con nuestro hijo y los de Gokú, si ese fuera el caso.

—Como quieras, mamá, —le farfullo. Me levanto lentamente, ignoro un dolor agudo que sube por mi abdomen. Trago para ocultar el dolor en el que estoy frente a los niños y mi siempre-perceptiva madre. Comienzo a lavar los platos que no tienen comida.

Me acerco a mi mama, lanzo los platos en el fregadero y luego me apoyo del mesón, respiro profundamente e intento relajar los músculos al mismo tiempo. Siento como si tuviese un caso grave de calambres abdominales por mi período y todo lo que quiero hacer es recostarme. Me enderezo ligeramente y me doy cuenta de que ambos, Gohan y mi mamá no se han perdido de nada y me ven preocupados. Sonrío alegremente, aun cuando no me siento así. Me muevo del mesón y luego regreso a la mesa.

—¿Qué? —pregunto cuando los dos continúan mirándome. Me ocupo de guardar las sobras de la comida en algunos contenedores para que Vegeta coma cuando llegue de donde sea que se haya ido, intento actuar como si nada estuviese mal. No quiero estar mal, así que figuro que si sigo pretendiendo que todo está bien, al final todo resultará bien. Es divertido ver como la negación puede hacer cosas extrañas a una persona con capacidad para razonar.

—Mami, te ves graciosa. -

Miro con dureza a Trunks, quien está sosteniendo fuertemente el tenedor con su manito regordeta, intento darle una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Cariño, mami está bien. Termina de comer tu comida y luego tú y Goten podrán jugar hasta que Gohan quiera irse. -

Mi respuesta parece tranquilizarlo así que comienza a comer tan rápido como puede, la idea de jugar con su mejor amigo lo ayuda a olvidar temporalmente por qué, en primer lugar, me veía mal.

Termino de recoger las sobras para mi ausente esposo, amontono los contenedores en una pila y estoy a punto de darme la vuelta para meterlos en la nevera cuando siento una mano en mi hombro. Al voltearme me encuentro cara a cara con mi madre, quien toma la comida antes de que tenga oportunidad de reaccionar.

—Dame, yo me encargo. ¿Por qué no subes y tomas una siesta, sí bebé? Parece que necesitas una. Me aseguraré de que Trunks y Goten te dejen en paz. -

—Mamá, estoy bien. Solo es un poco de malestar estomacal, nada que no pueda tratar. Además, quiero esperar a que Vegeta regrese de donde sea que se haya marchado. Tiene muchas explicaciones que dar. -

Le faltó decirme que Trunks casi derrumba la casa gracias a sus poco ortodoxos métodos de entrenamiento. Incluso dejó a nuestro hijo sólo. Tiemblo de pensar qué hubiese pasado si Goten o Gohan no hubiesen llegado poco después de que Vegeta entró echando chispas. Además, aún estoy molesta por decirme que me quitara y huir enfurruñado como un niño de tres años. Estoy tan frustrada con él, si pensaba que todo mejoraría entre nosotros con el paso del tiempo. Debí estar drogada cuando lo hice. Lo más desafortunado es que no puedo verme con nadie más sino con él. Así que supongo que tendré que seguir intentando ayudarlo a darse cuenta de lo que significa tener una familia, ser parte de algo más grande que sólo él para que finalmente se sienta cómodo con quien es, que es un individuo complejo más allá de la fachada ruda y sin emoción que intenta dirigir a los demás.

Frunzo los labios en frustración por Vegeta y mis pensamientos, intento enfocarme en algo más. Camino hacia donde Goten está todavía comiendo descuidadamente. Recojo el paño de cocina que mi mama dejó sobre la mesa, me inclino y trato de limpiarlo antes de ayudarlo a bajar de la silla y echarlo a donde Trunks lo está esperando. Soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando los dos corren para darle lata a Gohan, termino de limpiar la mesa y luego me siento para descansar.

Intento olvidarme del dolor en mi vientre, echo un vistazo a donde está mi mamá parada. No le gusta mi comportamiento y me lo hace saber con la mirada pegada en su rostro. La mayoría de las veces es una cabeza hueca, pero cuando se trata de mí, no acepta un no como respuesta, especialmente cuando piensa que es algo que necesito hacer.

—Bulma, esto es ridículo. Sabes lo que te dijo el doctor la semana pasada. Tienes que calmarte y si tu cuerpo te está diciendo que te acuestes, entonces debes hacerlo. -

—¡Bueno, basta mama!. Todo lo que hago es estar acostada. Lo detesto. Fue horrible cuando estuve embarazada de Trunks, pero al menos no me sentía mal todo el tiempo. No voy a dejar que un poco de malestar estomacal me contenga. Digo, Vegeta no permitiría que algo como un dolor de estómago lo aleje de su entrenamiento. -

—¿Vaya, tú eres Vegeta acaso? ¡Y quien dijo que el estrés que él le pone a su cuerpo es saludable? ¡Sé racional, Bulma! Además, yo creo que tú estás sintiendo más que un malestar estomacal. Te ves muy mal. -

Bueno, ella tiene razón. Siento más que un ligero dolor de estómago. De hecho, me levanté con un fuerte dolor esta mañana y han ido empeorando mientras el día pasa. Pero aún lo niego. La probabilidad de que algo pueda estar mal conmigo ha cruzado mi mente, pero no quiero ser una carga para mi familia y no quiero pensar en la posibilidad de lo que esto pueda significar para mí o el bebé. Quiero a este niño, más que a nada por ahora, no importa que haya sido un accidente. Así que por ahora, ignorar lo que esté mal es mejor que encarar la fealdad de la posible situación por llegar.

—¿Mamá, solo confía en mí, sí? Estoy bien. No es nada que no pueda controlar y no estoy de humor como para estar tumbada allá arriba por el resto de la noche. Si se pone muy difícil, entonces subiré. -

Con eso dicho, me levanto y me dirijo a la sala, donde mi papa y Gohan están viendo las noticias y Trunks y Goten juegan con la Granja de Animales de Fisher Price que recibió de regalo en la navidad pasada. Tomo mi laptop de la mesa de la esquina, me siento en el sillón reclinable que Vegeta normalmente clama como suyo cuando finalmente decide pasar el rato con mi familia. La mayoría de las veces, está vacío y recogiendo polvo, pero resulta que es la cosa más cómoda para relajarse y mi cuerpo aprecia el soporte que proviene de sus cojines suaves y flexibles. Sacando el apoyapiés, me echo hacia atrás y enciendo mi laptop.

—Hey Bulma, creo que Goten y yo nos iremos muy pronto. Está comenzando a oscurecer y mi mamá se preocupará si nos vamos muy tarde. -

Veo por las puertas francesas que llevan al patio, noto que el sol está comenzando a caer tras el horizonte recordándome que el verano finalmente está terminando y que los días se están haciendo más cortos. Incluso me hace preocuparme un poco por Vegeta. Sé que está grande y que es más que capaz de cuidarse de sí mismo. Pero desde la muerte de Gokú, el casi siempre regresa de sus paseos nocturnos antes de que oscurezca. Y si va a llegar tarde me lo hace saber, aunque de la manera más desagradable. Que dios prohíba que alguna vez sea amable por algo.

Asiento distraídamente a Gohan para hacerle saber que lo escucho. Empujo el apoyapiés al sillón reclinable y dejo la laptop sobre la esquina de la mesa próxima a mi silla. Me siento lentamente, gruño en irritación porque el niño tuviera que hacer el anuncio tan pronto como me puse cómoda, aun cuando sé que no es su culpa.

—Okay niños, los acompañaré a la puerta. Vamos Trunks, Goten y Gohan se van. -

Con eso, los cuatro salimos hacia la puerta, seguidos por mis padres. Camino hacia el sol decreciente, observo mientras Gohan llama a su nube voladora. En segundos la nube acolchada y amarilla aparece y se detiene abruptamente frente a los niños Son. Subiéndose, Gohan se inclina y recoge a Goten, sosteniéndolo seguro en su regazo.

Me acerco a los niños, le doy un abrazo a cada uno y después beso sus frentes.

—Siento que tuvieran que lidiar con el desastre que Vegeta dejó cuando llegaron. Y siento que otra vez no estuviera presente. Solo vengan cuando gusten. Saben que siempre son bienvenidos. -

Dicho eso, dejo que mis padres y Trunks se despidan de ellos, doy un paso atrás para darles espacio. Cuando todos terminan de desearle a los niños las buenas noches. Gohan le pide a la nube voladora que lo lleve a su casa y salen disparados en la oscuridad del cielo.

—Mami, ¿por qué no puedo tener una nube como Goten?

Miro a mi hijo, le sonrío ligeramente y le aliso el cabello quitándoselo de la cara.

—Bueno, la nube voladora le fue dada al padre de Gohan cuando era un niño por un anciano. Verás, el papa de Gohan encontró una Tortuga perdida y él la llevó con el Viejo. Por su ayuda, éste le dio la nube porque él ya no podía usarla. Le pertenece a la familia de Gohan y no creo que haya otras como esas. En fin, no vas a necesitar una como esa para moverte porque cuando estés más grande, serás capaz de volar por tu cuenta. -

—Oh. -

En un instante, se separa de mí y corre hasta la casa. Puedo notar que aún está molesto y confundido por lo de hoy y tocar el tema probablemente no fue la decisión más inteligente de mi parte.

Me froto las manos en señal de frustración, intento idear una manera de detener esta brecha que parece acrecentarse entre Vegeta y nuestro hijo. Y como es usual, mi cerebro no obtiene ninguna información. Sencillamente no sé qué hacer, excepto encadenarlos juntos y hacerlos pasar algo de tiempo para formar un vínculo padre e hijo que no envuelva entrenamiento. Sé que la idea sería un desastre anunciado.

La única manera de que las cosas mejoren es si Vegeta supera su temor a demostrar sus sentimientos y se esfuerza más en aceptar a Trunks por lo que es. Y no importa cuanto pueda desearlo, no hay nada que pueda hacer que lo haga cambiar de opinión. He hecho todo lo que puedo. Además, nuestra relación no está de lo mejor tampoco.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y cruzo uno de mis brazos sobre mi vientre abultado, abro la puerta y entro a la casa. Me paro al pie de las escaleras, intento regresar a la sala donde puedo oír la televisión encendida, pero otro calambre agudo detiene mis intenciones. Este es el peor por mucho, me hace sentir náuseas y ganas de vomitar del dolor. Me humedezco los labios y decido que quizá sería inteligente de mi parte acostarme.

Sin preocuparme en informarle a mi mamá o a mi papá, subo lentamente las escaleras, gracias a dios la habitación que comparto con Vegeta está a la primera puerta a la derecha al final de las escaleras. Abro la puerta, me acuesto y libero un suspiro de alivio. Pongo en orden mis pensamientos, me acuesto de lado y espero que se trate de algo tan insignificante como un aire, aun cuando esa idea es algo desagradable.

La verdad es que estoy preocupada. Este embarazo ha sido difícil y ya me ha ordenado el médico que tome las cosas con calma. Con Trunks, estuve enferma la mayor parte del primer trimestre, pero no así. Me siento completamente miserable. Había esperado que pasados los primeros tres meses, todo volviera a la normalidad, pero en todo caso, sólo he empeorado. Y tengo el presentimiento de que algo está seriamente mal conmigo o el bebé. Nunca antes había sentido un dolor así, pero de nuevo, tengo mucho miedo de lidiar con eso por ahora, en especial porque Vegeta no está aquí. Quiero que esté a mi lado, reconfortándome y apoyándome, lo opuesto a lo que fue cuando estuve embarazada la primera vez. Pero de nuevo, como es lógico, se ha esfumado. Sé que es debido a Trunks pero también sé que está molesto conmigo por intentar mantener este embarazo en secreto, aun cuando había descubierto la verdad. No confía en mí por ahora y la gente en la que Vegeta no confía no valen su tiempo. En qué desastre me he convertido.

Pongo la mejilla sobre la almohada, suelto un sollozo de miseria, tanto por el dolor en mi vientre como por el hecho de que en lugar de que las cosas mejoren entre nosotros, solo he logrado poner una brecha entre los dos. Cierro los ojos, lloro en la oscuridad antes de que el sueño finalmente me venza.

* * *

**Vegeta**

Entro a la silenciosa casa por la puerta del patio, entro agradeciéndole a los dioses que todos parecen estar dormidos. Me quito las botas, las lanzo a la esquina tras el sofá, sin importar que no las estoy poniendo donde van. Camino por la alfombra, recorro el pasillo y entro a la cocina, decidido a encontrar algo para comer antes de irme a la cama y la mujer que está esperando por mí.

Sin preocuparme en encender la luz, abro la puerta del refrigerador y encuentro una pila de contenedores con sobras y una nota encima del de arriba. Dice que la comida es para mí, que mi mujer y mi hijo me extrañaron a la hora de la cena al igual que los mocosos de Kakarotto, resoplo en hastío, quito la nota del contenedor y la hago una bola, lanzándola al cesto de la basura antes de poner la comida sobre la mesa. Aún estoy molesto por lo ocurrido en la mañana y dejarme una nota en lugar de aplacarme me agita más. No debería importarme un carajo el haberlos dejado embarcados porque no aparecí a la hora establecida para cenar. Pero me siento culpable porque en el fondo, la única razón por la que no vine hasta ahora fue porque estaba evitándolos a todos, en especial a Bulma y a mi hijo.

Gruño por lo bajo, camino hasta la isla de la cocina y abro una gaveta, busco por unos segundos y mis manos toman el objeto que estaba buscando. Saco un tenedor, regreso a la mesa y me siento. Abro los contenedores y como rápida y mecánicamente, sin importarme en degustar los diferentes sabores que pasan por mi boca. En pocos minutos, todo lo que queda con contenedores vacíos y unos pocos manchas de salsa además de algunos granos de arroz. Me levanto otra vez. Recojo mi desastre y lo dejo en el fregadero, abro la llave, pongo la cabeza bajo el grifo y bebo algunos sorbos para ayudarme a lavar a fondo mi boca. Me quito del grifo cuando termino, me seco la boca con el reverso de la manga y luego cierro la llave, salgo de la cocina oscura y al igualmente oscuro pasillo.

Es mucho más tarde que cuando normalmente regreso de una excursión así que no estoy sorprendido de encontrarme con que Bulma no está en la cama. Sonrío ligeramente mientras cierro la puerta tras de mí. La cama está arrugada y los cobertores desordenados, lo que indica que está despierta. Estoy a punto de reclinarme para encender la lámpara de la mesa de noche cuando escucho algo amortiguado que viene del baño. Detengo mis movimientos, escucho cuidadosamente antes de decidir que mi mente me está gastando una broma. Enciendo la luz, me acerco al armario, me quito la ropa y la tiro a la cesta de ropa. Me inclino para sacar un par de pantalones, gruñó en hastío cuando tengo que recoger la ropa interior sucia de Bulma. Ella se ha hecho más ordenada desde que somos amantes, especialmente desde que me mudé a esta habitación, pero aún no ha descifrado como poner las cosas en el lugar apropiado. Al menos no está esparcido por el piso y mezclado con basura y mugre como era cuando vine a vivir a la Corporación Cápsula.

Sacudo la cabeza ante su dejadez y el hecho de que estoy recogiendo en lugar de sacar su trasero del sótano y hacer que lo haga. Me tambaleo hasta la cama y es en ese preciso momento que mi nariz percibe algo que no huele bien. Los Saiyajin tenemos un sentido del olfato mucho más avanzado que los terrícolas, así que tengo la ventaja de ser capaz de percibir olores que ellos no. Esnifando en el aire con curiosidad, me toma unos pocos segundos que mi cerebro procese la información. Es sangre.

Me alejo de la cama, huelo de nuevo. El olor no es abrumador, lo que significa que no hay una gran cantidad de sangre en la habitación. Pero hay y eso me molesta. Miro las sábanas arrugadas, finalmente hallo la evidencia que mi nariz ha estado indicándome. Me acerco para inspeccionar mi descubrimiento, hay una pequeña mancha de sangre semiseca cerca del centro de las sábanas donde Bulma había estado acostada. Trago nerviosamente, intento aliviar mi mente de las posibilidades incontables que de alguna manera van a parar frente a mis pensamientos. Bulma fue atacada, Bulma se hirió, Bulma…

Sacudo la cabeza, intento calmarme, me digo que todos esos escenarios son inverosímiles por la minúscula cantidad de sangre que hay en las sábanas de nuestra cama. Doy un paso atrás otra vez, cruzo los brazos y cierro los ojos. Probablemente tiene sangrado nasal o algo estúpido como eso. Sin embargo, estoy preocupado por ella. Suspiro profundamente, veo de nuevo hacia el baño. Ahí es cuando caigo en cuenta de todo.

Está en el baño. Camino lentamente hacia la puerta cerrada, noto algunas gotas más de sangre que me llevan como flechas indicadoras a mi destino. Cómo pude no haberlas visto… sacudo la cabeza. Me detengo, apoyo mi oído contra la puerta y pongo atención por alguna señal de que ella está dentro y que todo está bajo control. Pero aparentemente no todo está bien, en especial cuando oigo un gemido apagado y luego un sollozo suave.

Es desconcertante escucharla. Es como si intentara esconderse de mí. En ese momento sé que algo definitivamente no está bien. Es el sentimiento que tienes cuando alguien camina sobre tu tumba. Espeluznante y para ponerte la piel de gallina. Siento pánico ante la idea de lo que se oculta tras la puerta. Qué horror voy a tener que encarar. Todo esto sólo me llena de ira por mi cobardía. ¿Cómo puedo permitirme ser tan débil? ¿Por qué estoy tan asustado de lo que puedo encontrar? Tenso mis brazos y mi determinación, poniéndome mi máscara de indiferencia, toco suavemente y luego abro la puerta sólo para encontrarme con lo que se convertiría mi peor pesadilla, aun peor que las infligidas durante mi vida bajo la tiranía de Freezer. Mi mujer, sentada en el piso en una piscina de sangre, llorando mientras intenta detener el flujo que viene de entre sus piernas.

¿Qué demonios hice para tener que ver algo como esto? Es todo lo que pienso antes de que mi mente se paralice ante la escena frente a mí y mis instintos tomen control.

* * *

_**NA:** ¿Qué va a hacer Vegeta y qué le está pasando a Bulma? Estoy segura de que ya lo han adivinado y el próximo capítulo se moverá hacia el meollo de la historia (espero). _

**_NT: _**_**Sparring**__, tener combates de entrenamiento. Término usado por artistas marciales y boxeadores. Sin traducción exacta. (He oído el anglicismo sparrear pero no me gusta en absoluto)_

21/09/2012_  
_


	4. Capítulo 04

**Nunca te Vayas**

**(Don't ever Let Go)**

**Por Vegamarie**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

_**Nota de Vegamarie:** Bueno, aquí está el capítulo cuatro. ¡Disculpen la demora, pero finalmente puedo decir… que terminé la escuela por el año! Al menos hasta el próximo agosto. Así que, con optimismo, las actualizaciones llegarán con más frecuencia para aquellos que están interesados en lo que escribo. A menos que termine laborando sesenta horas a la semana por falta de fondos. ¡Eso sería excesivo!_

_**Nota de Mya:** La que tuvo presión de la escuela fue ella, yo sólo tengo las laborales y familiares, pero esas no me influyen mucho para traducir ^_^_

_Disclaimer: ni Dragonball Z ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Ese privilegio es de Toriyama Akira._

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

Vegeta

Abro la puerta sólo para encontrarme con lo que se convertiría en mi peor pesadilla, aun peor que las infligidas durante mi vida bajo la tiranía de Freezer. Mi mujer, sentada en el piso en una piscina de sangre, llorando mientras intenta detener el flujo que viene de entre sus piernas.

¿Qué demonios hice para tener que ver algo como esto? Es todo lo que pienso antes de que mi mente se paralice ante la escena frente a mí y mis instintos tomen control.

En un instante, estoy con ella, sin darme cuenta del hecho en el que estoy en la actualidad, lo más probable es que esté haciéndolo peor para ella. Todo lo que puedo pensar en mi mente confusa es que mi compañera, mi… apoyo, está sangrando a morir frente a mis ojos. He visto sangre, más escenas de muerte horribles y brutales que las que puedo contar; sin embargo, ninguna me ha hecho sentir como si me estuviesen desgarrando.

Sin pensar, me agacho y tomo una de sus muñecas, intento ponerla de pie y alejarla de la escena en la que estamos. Todo lo que pasa por mi intuitivo cuerpo es la necesidad de llevármela a algún lugar seguro, a algún lugar donde puedan ayudarla. Y rápido. Mi cerebro y mis instintos por protegerla no están sincronizados. Afortunadamente, Bulma parece captar la situación mejor que yo y en un momento de claridad, me regresa a la realidad.

Balanceando su mano libre, de alguna manera logra darme un buen golpe en mi sección media. Desde luego, no estaba esperando ese tipo de reacción. De hecho, mi cuerpo afligido y en pánico sólo busca una cosa: escapar del horror en el que se ha convertido nuestro baño. Nunca habiendo reaccionado a una situación tan mala en toda mi vida adulta. Yo, el epítome del control exterior, al parecer lo he perdido frente a la persona que mejor me conoce. Y en este momento, es la que aparentemente tiene que hablarme con sensatez, es la que debe estar en control de la situación.

Libero su muñeca y me aparto de ella. No es la primera en mi vida que me encuentro sintiéndome completamente inadecuado y nervioso, a falta de una mejor descripción. Me hago a un lado, veo como ella se desploma en el suelo y luego se dobla en agonía. Me alejo por su inquietud, me encuentro apoyado del marco de la puerta, haciendo que luzca como si fuese a huir en cualquier momento. No sé qué hacer ni siquiera sé lo que esto significa y eso es lo que más me aterra, además del hecho de que Bulma bien podría estar a las puertas de la muerte. Y por alguna increíble e incómoda razón, eso es algo que no quiero que pase. Echo esas ideas a un lado para un análisis posterior. Lentamente cruzo los brazos y… mierda, no tengo ni idea de lo que se supone se debe hacer en esta situación.

Aclaro mi garganta, me muerdo el labio mientras intento pensar en una manera para… ¿para dirigir la situación? Demonios, no tengo idea, por triste que sea, debería. Soy un guerrero experimentado y ver a la gente en esta clase de estado no es algo por lo que debería entrar en pánico. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Bulma no sea una guerrera y que no deba estar en un estado como este para comenzar es lo que hace que suenen sirenas de alarma en mi cabeza. Esa es la razón por la cual esta situación es tan incorrecta.

Me recupero de mi confuso ensimismamiento, veo como se pone derecha sola y entonces se apoya del inodoro, jadeando y sudando obviamente por el dolor y el malestar. La veo nerviosamente, hay algo más además del hecho de que está sangrando que me molesta de su dilema; sin embargo, no estoy seguro. Otro aspecto de este complejo escenario para archivar en los recovecos de mi mente para un escrutinio más extenso.

—¿Vegeta?

Gruño en señal de respuesta, temeroso de lo que saldrá de mi boca si intento pronunciar palabras para ella. Lucha para sentarse derecha y entonces suelta un sonoro gemido de dolor mientras veo, embelesado, sus músculos abdominales contraerse en aversión.

Se pone ligeramente derecha y entonces traga, el sonido de su garganta seca rompe mi concentración de observarla desde la seguridad de los confines de la puerta.

—Vegeta, Yo… necesito ir al hospital. ¿Podrías por favor llamar a mi mamá?

Parece muy serena pero bajo su aparente tranquilidad ante la situación, puedo leer su temor, incertidumbre y decepción. Tomo su orden literalmente, la dejo sola en el baño y me dirijo rápidamente al otro extremo del complejo donde la pareja de ancianos tienen su apartamento. Parcialmente, estoy aliviado por tener una tarea que puedo cumplir, pero por otro lado, no me gusta el hecho de que ella tenga más fe en su madre que en mí. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí en realidad? Sacudo la cabeza en frustración, me detengo frente a la habitación y golpeo fuerte, sin importar que posiblemente los esté despertando de un sueño relajado.

En menos de un minuto, el fenómeno que tengo como suegra abre la puerta de golpe. Afortunadamente lleva algo de buen gusto porque si no, en mi actual estado mental, la habría aplastado por su lascivia. El verme parado frente a su puerta debió alertarla de la seriedad de la situación porque en lugar de decir algo completamente ridículo, me pregunta qué pasa. Mirándola, le digo todo lo que sé.

—La muj… digo Bulma está sangrando en el baño. Necesita _tu _ayuda. Sígueme. -

Con eso dicho, me doy la vuelta abruptamente y regreso por la dirección por donde vine. Ni siquiera me preocupo en darme la vuelta para asegurarme de que me está siguiendo, mi deseo por regresar con Bulma incrementa mi velocidad.

En lo que parecen nanosegundos, regreso a la habitación que comparto con mi mujer. Abro, entro y me apresuro a donde dejé la puerta abierta. Me asomo un poco, veo como su madre hábilmente pasa por un lado y entra a la escena de horror en la que de alguna manera me metí sin querer. Ver a la hija en tan horrible circunstancia parece estimular algo en la cabeza hueca que nunca antes había visto: control y eficiencia. Antes de siquiera cruzar al umbral, parece haber entendido lo que está sucediendo mejor que yo. Al acercarse a su llorosa hija, veo como se arrodilla a su lado y le hace algunas preguntas. Observando con inquietud, veo como le susurra algo a su madre y luego nerviosamente ve hacia donde estoy. La señora parece capaz de leer las expresiones de Bulma de una manera que nunca he querido ni quiero ser capaz. En un segundo, regresa a la puerta y me mira nerviosa.

—Vegeta. Bulma…sería más fácil para Bulma si te retiraras. Por favor. -

Le gruño, siento como si mi vida despreciable está regresando al punto de partida. Esta podrida relación con mi compañera es el colmo en la pila de porquería que ha estado infectando mi mente sucia desde que era un niño obligado a pagar tributo a la bestia más grande que el universo haya visto. Es la peor de las traiciones que te pidan que dejes a la única persona que se supone debes proteger, el único propósito que tengo desde que Kakarotto se suicidó.

En un momento de debilidad e ira confusa, casi caigo en la tentación de volar a la mujer que está actuando como un escudo para Bulma. Dándome cuenta de lo infructuoso y sin sentido que es semejante intención violenta, cruzo los brazos en señal de ira y retrocedo. Sin embargo, no estoy listo para marcharme de esta horrible situación sin al menos descargar algo de la frustración que parece está a punto de explotar. Mirándola imperiosamente, por fin encuentro mi voz.

—Bueno, me retiraré, si es lo que quieres. -

Me doy cuenta de que mi cuerpo no va a cooperar conmigo, hago lo único que me queda por hacer. Camino hacia el balcón, abro las puertas y me marcho volando en medio de la noche, me voy molesto y frustrado por segunda vez el día de hoy, quizás lo que estoy haciendo no es lo que se esperaba de mí. Pero si ella quería que me fuera, que así sea. Tengo suficiente sentido común para saber cuando no soy requerido. Aunque en el fondo, no puedo evitar sentir algo de dolor por el hecho de que ella no confíe en mí lo suficiente como para decirme lo que está pasando. Pero nuevamente, ¿A quién engaño? He oído el viejo proverbio que dice que para que confíen en ti primero tienes que confiar, y en ese aspecto nunca he puesto mi fe en Bulma porque no he tenido la oportunidad. Además, confiar en otros no es algo en lo que soy bueno. Hasta que la conocí, siempre viví mi vida solo, aprendí por las malas y a temprana edad que poner tu confianza en otros es algo peligroso y estúpido. ¿Así que cuando fue que _deseé _en realidad que otra persona se sintiera así por mí? Vuelo hacia la selva, esos infructuosos y confusos pensamientos que ocupan mi mente, junto con el malestar y la preocupación por mi mujer se siente como si estuviesen comiéndose el control para mantenerme alejado de ella.

'_Vegeta, estás jodido,_ ' pienso mientras me marcho volando sin un rumbo fijo del lugar donde vivo.

* * *

Bulma

Me trago un gemido mientras veo a Vegeta gritarle a mi madre y después se larga volando por la puerta del balcón en medio de la noche. Aun cuando mi madre le pidió que se retirara, no me refería a que lo hiciese así. Yo… lo necesito aunque me sienta humillada y avergonzada por esta situación y tenga miedo de cómo va a reaccionar… cuando descubra lo débil que soy por querer que se quede conmigo. Que actúe de una manera que sería completamente extraña y ajena para él. Que se muestre compasivo e incluso tal vez amoroso.

No tengo que sumirme en esos miserables pensamientos antes de que otro agudo dolor saje mi abdomen como un cuchillo cortando mi carne. Tragándome un grito, suelto un gemido profundo, no queriendo parecer patética frente a mi madre. Duele mucho, casi peor que cuando di a luz a Trunks. Quizás el dolor que estoy sintiendo es porque sé la fea verdad, aunque todavía no quiero admitirla. Esto no puede estar pasándome. Es todo lo que puedo pensar mientras el dolor desvanece y un fresco extendido de sangre aparece entre mis piernas.

Respiro jadeando por la nariz, siento como si estuviese muriendo. Mis ojos están cerrados y solo quiero que termine el dolor. Cuando una sensación fría de repente se hace presente en mi frente, me regresa a la realidad tan pronto como mis ojos se abren involuntariamente. Mi madre está limpiándome el sudor que se ha acumulado en mi frente y me está mirando con una expresión muy preocupada en el rostro.

—Bulma, llamé a la ambulancia. Llegará en cualquier momento. -

—Dios mamá. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Voy a estar-

Antes de siquiera poder terminar la oración, otro dolor horrible desgarra mi cuerpo. Esta vez no puedo contener el grito. Debo estar muriendo para sentir tanto dolor. En segundos, ha pasado, pero el efecto secundario aún está reverberando por mi sistema. Me siento estresada, abandonada (aunque sé que es mi culpa) y en un dolor agudo. Me apoyo en mi madre y lloro, lloro y lloro.

_'¿Por qué_? _¿Por qué me está pasando esto?_' pienso mientras me encuentro en los brazos reconfortantes y tibios de mi madre. ¿Fue porque evité decirle la verdad a Vegeta? ¿Fue porque él no quería a este bebé? ¿Fue porque…? otro fuerte dolor atraviesa mi cuerpo, trayéndome de vuelta a la horrible realidad de lo que le está pasando a mi cuerpo.

—Bulma, resiste. Todo va a estar bien cariño. Mi niña, mi pobre niña. -

Medio escucho a mi madre murmurando mientras acuna mi cuerpo, las dos sentadas en el frio y ensangrentado suelo del baño. Puedo escucharla decirme que todo va a estar bien, pero yo sé la verdad. Nada va a estar bien. No voy a levantarme de esto, me siento aliviada de saber que esto no es más que una horrible pesadilla. Es una pesadilla que se ha vuelto realidad. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para alejar a los demonios de mi cuerpo. Ellos se han alojado en lo más profundo de mí, me están partiendo en dos y… me detengo antes de ir más allá. Yo no… no quiero pensar en eso. _No pensaré _en eso.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí sentadas juntas, dolor tras dolor desensibilizan mis sentidos a nada más que sobrevivir más allá de ellos. Pudo haber sido por horas o solo unos pocos minutos, pero finalmente, la ambulancia que mi madre llamó llegó. Son fríamente eficientes y antes de saberlo, soy levantada y puesta en una camilla, me dan algún sedante, llevan a la parte posterior del vehículo y trasladan al Hospital Conmemorativo de la Capital del Oeste.

Mi cuerpo está en agonía, pero lo que sea que me hayan dado comienza a funcionar de inmediato y mágicamente. Un tipo de adormecimiento azota mi cuerpo y en pocos minutos, comienzo a sentir que pierdo la conciencia. Mis párpados se sienten como si fuesen tan pesados como ladrillos. Incapaz de pelear la arremetida de cansancio que inunda mi cuerpo. Me rindo y caigo en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo comienza a despertar, pero no quiero. ¿Conoces esa sensación de cuando recién te despiertas en la mañana? Esa sensación que te dice que tan solo te quedes envuelta entre tus sábanas y que sigas dormitando el resto del día. Así es como me siento en este momento, aunque algo… o alguien obviamente tiene una opinión diferente. Siento como me pinchan el hombro por tercera vez, irritada, sacudo la mano . No obstante, mi aparente molestia al ser despertada rudamente de mi siesta, no parece disuadir a la persona que me toca en absoluto. Esta vez, en lugar de un pinchazo, siento mi cuerpo agitarse de un lado al otro mientras una buen empujón es aplicado a mis hombros. Decidiendo cambiar de táctica, me alejo y murmuro una advertencia.

—Vete. -

—No. -

Finalmente abro los ojos, parpadeo y los cierro mientras la luz del sol se filtra por las hojas del árbol bajo el que descanso y mis pupilas se contraen para acostumbrarse a la luz que entra.

Ladeo la cabeza y me encuentro con dos piernas musculosas ataviadas en un par de jeans azules apretados. Echo una mirada hacia arriba pasada un torso con una camiseta ajustada, veo la cara sonriente de Vegeta.

—Eres un imbécil. -

—Hnnn, lo que digas mujer. -

Veo como se sienta a mi lado, estoy ligeramente sorprendida cuando él me ofrece su mano. Confundida, me pregunto por qué voluntariamente me brinda su ayuda y por qué está siendo tan atípicamente… agradable? Sí, agradable. Aunque, una mano es una mano y no soy tan estúpida como para cabrearlo al ignorar su oferta. Tomándola, él me hala y pone de pie y me inclino hacia él, uso su cuerpo como apoyo. No sé por qué, pero tengo esta repentina urgencia de besarlo. Estoy a punto de unir mis labios a los suyos cuando él se aparta de mí y cruza los brazos, con un brillo de travesura en la profundidad de sus ojos café oscuros.

—Ahora que finalmente estás despierta. Quizás puedas comenzar a preparar esos sándwiches. Tengo hambre. -

Solo Vegeta es capaz de convertir un evento medianamente romántico en algo que gira alrededor de la comida, o más específicamente, su enorme estómago. Algunas veces tengo el presentimiento de que se parece más a Gokú de lo que jamás admitiría. Golpeo su brazo, me pongo derecha, pero no muy rápido porque antes de siquiera dar un paso, él está detrás de mí envolviendo con sus brazos mi cintura.

Me pongo ligeramente tensa cuando su aliento me hace cosquillas tras la oreja, escucho un muy distintivo ronroneo viniendo de sus labios. Lamo los míos, jadeo con dificultad cuando siento que me besa el cuello y repentinamente, no estoy muy segura de si tiene hambre de los sándwiches o de… de algo más.

—Vegeta, suéltame. Estamos en un parque público por el amor de dios. Alguien puede vernos. —susurro frenéticamente, aunque no estoy del todo segura si quiero que me suelte. Se percibe agradable por una vez, me gusta cómo me está tratando.

—Deja de ser tan tímida. Igual, sabes que eso tiene el efecto contrario en mí. -

Bueno, eso es cierto. No obstante, aun cuando la oferta dada parece tentadora. No soy tan tonta como para intentarlo y probar mi suerte. Con mi abismal mala suerte, podríamos terminar siendo sorprendidos por la policía municipal o que algunas parejas de ancianos den con nosotros y mueran de un ataque al corazón por la conmoción. Además, siempre hay la posibilidad de que sea nuestro hijo quien nos encuentre y esa es una razón más que suficiente para detener la locura que Vegeta quiere seguir.

Alejándome firmemente de él, me doy la y vuelta y le sonrío.

—¿No puedes esperar? Sabes Vegeta, a los que tienen paciencia le pasan cosas buenas. -

Puedo notar que está decepcionado, pero en lugar de intentar atosigarme para que me rinda como haría normalmente, solo se encoge de hombros y retrocede unos centímetros. Intrigada una vez más por su actitud, lo miro unos segundos antes de que note mi escrutinio.

—¿Qué? ¿Me ha salido una cabeza extra, mujer? Si no, ¿podrías explicarme amablemente que es tan fascinante en mí que estás viéndome así? No me gusta que la gente me mire. -

Masajeo mis brazos, intento expresar mis pensamientos sin decirle algo que inevitablemente lo insultará. No obstante, con Vegeta, siempre hay un riesgo inherente de que de alguna manera lo vayas a ofender, aún si no es intencional. Decido echar a un lado la prudencia y le digo lo que parece estar fuera de lugar.

—Sólo me estoy preguntando si te tomaste una píldora de la felicidad o algo. Estás, mmm… inusualmente amable y _agradable _hoy. -

Y por supuesto, justo como lo predije, me mira de una manera que claramente comunica su disgusto con mi franca evaluación.

—Huh, bueno, si vas a actuar como si fuese algo malo ser encantador para variar, entonces renuncio. Pero considerando que tú fuiste quien me dijo que no era saludable estar molesto por todo en esta pila de estiércol, no entiendo por qué piensas que es tan extraño que encuentre placer en tu compañía. Después de todo somos pareja. -

¿Eso le dije? Por alguna razón, mi mente extrañamente parece no recordar haber tenido una conversación sobre algo como sus problemas de ira. De hecho, lo único que puedo pensar es que debí haber estado borracha cuando lo hice. Y Vegeta debió haberlo estado también, porque esa es la única explicación que se me puede ocurrir para que haya hecho caso.

Arqueando ligeramente las cejas, suelto un suspiro y una disculpa. El señor sabe que desde luego me gusta mucho más este Vegeta que la usual versión fría y de mal humor.

—Lo siento Vegeta. Aún no debo estar despierta de esa agradable siesta. -

Veo en asombro como asiente con la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Dejo pasar la rareza de la situación, le hago otra pregunta que se me ocurre.

—¿Dónde está Trunks?

—Jugando con Toma en esa cosa estúpida que ustedes los humanos llaman parque infantil. — con eso dicho. Veo como sacude la cabeza en dirección al área de juegos del parque y suelto un suspiro de alivio cuando veo el delatador cabello lavanda de mi hijo. Ahí es cuando algo más de lo que Vegeta dijo aparece en mi mente.

—¿Quién es Toma?

—Dios, Bulma, ¿Dejaste el cerebro en la Corporación Cápsula?

Sintiéndome incómoda por su reacción y el hecho de que actualmente me está mirando como si me _hubiesen _salido dos cabezas, me ruborizo ligeramente y entonces intento cubrir mi error.

—Oh, lo siento. Simplemente no entendí lo que estabas diciendo. —con eso, me separo de él y me dirijo hacia la manta de picnic que está bajo el mismo árbol donde estaba durmiendo. Me siento sobre la tela a cuadros blanca y roja, comienzo a sacar el pan y la carne que estaba dentro de la cesta y empiezo el proceso de preparar la gran cantidad de comida que mi hijo y mi esposo van a terminar comiéndose. Vegeta; sin embargo, no está tranquilo con mi respuesta o mi gesto al prepararle algo de comer.

Me siento intranquila, observo como se sienta a mi lado en la sábana. Sin advertencia, toma una de mis manos y me mira a los ojos. Repentinamente tengo clavada una sensación de que va a intentar entrar a mi cabeza, pero antes de que lo haga, me suelta y entonces se encorva a mi lado.

—No entiendo por qué hiciste esa pregunta tan ridícula. Pero te ves muy sana. Quizá no me oíste bien… —deja que su frase se vaya apagando mientras mira al vacío, armando las piezas en su cabeza mientras espera por una respuesta esquiva.

Sin embargo, pronto su proceso de pensamiento solitario comienza, como si algo chocara con su mente. Trago nerviosamente, me tenso mientras espero por la explosión que sé va a suceder. Pero entonces, pasa algo que de verdad me impacta.

Me doy la vuelta, veo al culpable que no es otro que nuestro hijo, Trunks. Vegeta también lo ve y le hace un ademán para que se acerque. Recogiendo la pelota que mi hijo acaba de lanzar, mi esposo la sostiene frente a su cara.

—¿Ves esto, niño?

Observo como Trunks asiente nerviosamente con la cabeza.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando algo tuyo se desvía a mi territorio. -

Dicho eso, veo como Vegeta quedamente usa su ki para convertir la pelota en una pila de cenizas. Sintiéndome mal por Trunks, estoy sorprendida cuando él simplemente acepta el castigo de su padre sin tener un ataque. Incluso estoy sorprendida cuando Vegeta se sacude las manos en sus pantalones y entonces pone su atención en mí otra vez. Por más que lo intento, no puedo descifrar por qué no se están ahorcando. Vegeta porque el niño tocó su cuerpo a propósito con un objeto inanimado, y Trunks porque su padre acaba de destruir uno de sus juguetes. Los observo a ambos en shock cuando mi esposo habla de nuevo, dirigiéndose a nuestro hijo.

—También puedes decirle a tu hermano que salga del árbol del que se esconde. Tu madre está preparando la merienda y estoy seguro de que ambos tienen suficiente juicio como para no hacerla molestar. -

Dicho eso, veo como mi pequeño asiente y luego corre deprisa en dirección al árbol que Vegeta acaba de mencionar. Aprieto los labios ligeramente, vuelvo a la tarea de preparar los sándwiches, totalmente confundida por algunas cosas. Vegeta siendo agradable. Vegeta sin perder los estribos y sobre todo, por qué Trunks parece tener más de cuatro años.

Me meto de lleno en la preparación de los sándwiches, dejo que mi confusión desaparezca al fondo de mi mente. Definitivamente hay algo fuera de lugar en toda esta situación es como si el tiempo se hubiese adelantado por alguna razón, hay un gran hueco en mi memoria. No lo entiendo y repentinamente me siento asustada. Veo mis manos ocupadas, intento apaciguar mi nerviosismo, no sea que Vegeta lo capte. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso cuando siento sus manos tibias tomar las agitadas mías.

Inclinándose, me habla suavemente al oído.

—¿Qué pasa, Bulma?

Por alguna razón, siento que puedo confiar en él. En el gran y malvado Vegeta, el mismo que casi destruye nuestro planeta la primera vez que vino y luego una segunda vez cuando dejó que su arrogancia y orgullo nublaran su sentido común cuando peleó contra Cell. No obstante, él ya no es así y eso se hace más aparente con el tiempo. Trago, le digo la verdad.

—Siento como si algo estuviese mal en mi cabeza, Vegeta. Yo… no puedo recordar haber hablado contigo alguna vez sobre aprender a controlar la ira y la última vez que recuerdo ver a Trunks, él era más pequeño que ahora. ¿Qué significa eso, Vegeta? Tengo… tengo miedo. -

Ahora, él luce extremadamente preocupado, pero en lugar de vociferar sus pensamientos, masajea mi espalda suavemente mientras esperamos a que vuelva Trunks.

En pocos minutos, nuestro hijo reaparece repentinamente, seguido por un niño más pequeño con el cabello oscuro y alborotado y ojos azules profundos. Es asombroso lo mucho que se parece a Vegeta y allí es cuando me doy cuenta. Este es Toma, nuestro otro hijo.

Me separo de mi esposo y veo como el pequeño me mira con tristeza y después se sienta sobre la sábana al lado de su padre. Pronto Trunks lo sigue y Vegeta comienza a pasarles la comida silenciosamente a sus dos hijos y a mí, dado que me siento incapaz por el momento.

Comemos en silencio, excepto por el hecho de que los niños de vez en cuando se gastan bromas o hacen caras, mostrando la comida que tienen en la boca para el disgusto de su padre. Pero todo lo que Vegeta hace es corregir sus horribles modales en la mesa es decirles que nunca serán dignos para actuar como príncipes Saiyajin, lo que solo asegura algunas risillas en retorno. No obstante, no puedo evitar sentirme como si toda esta situación no es más que una farsa. Hay algo terriblemente mal y siento que soy la única que parece notar el hecho de que algo está incorrecto.

—¿Mami, qué pasa?

Traída de vuelta a la realidad, me encuentro mirando las piscinas sin fondo azul celeste que componen los ojos de mi hijo. Ojos que parecen saber más que lo que un niñito normal debería. Ojos que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad real de vivir. Ojos que…

Me levanto rápidamente, intento retroceder. Tumbando la cesta de mi picnic que está en mi camino. Golpeo la mano de Vegeta cuando intenta dominar mi aparentemente comportamiento psicótico.

—¡Mujer, basta! ¡Estás lastimándote y asustando a los mocosos!

Apenas puedo oírlo gritarme, todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar al pequeño que está sentado tristemente en el medio del desastre que era nuestro picnic. Miro fijamente en desesperación lo hermoso que pudo haber sido.

—Tú…estás muerto. -

Observo como él asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

—Sí, mami. Estoy muerto. -

* * *

Me despierto temblando, mis manos agarran mi vientre mientras mi mente finalmente se fija en la realidad que he estado intentando negar.

Grito en agonía, miro hacia abajo y me veo vestida con una bata de hospital en una cama extraña y sintiendo la horrible sensación de saber… de saber la terrible verdad.

Mi bebé está muerto. Mi bebé… está _muerto_.

_**Nota de Vegamarie:** Este el final del capítulo 4. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Vegeta va a regresar para averiguar lo que le pasó a Bulma? ¿Y cómo va a reaccionar Bulma con la pérdida de su hijo? Para descubrirlo, sigan en sintonía para el próximo capítulo. Incluso, háganme saber si esta historia tiene sentido. Estoy descubriendo que es muy difícil escribir en primera persona, pero esta es una buena experiencia de aprendizaje, ¡así que voy a trabajar sin descanso en ella!_


	5. Capítulo 05

**Nunca te Vayas**

**(Don't ever Let Go)**

**Por Vegamarie**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

_NA: Sí, he sido mala al decir que actualizaría cuando dije que lo haría… por favor discúlpenme. Como les dije, ahora que mi vida comienza a calmarse, intentaré actualizar con más frecuencia. Así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Gracias otra vez a todos los que han dejado reviews. ¡De verdad me hace muy feliz!_

_Disclaimer: DBZ ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_NT: gracias a Bulma Higurashi, Caroone, Loag, Tyr'ahnee, Ashril, Sakury, NebilimK, Perlapass y a todos los lectores silenciosos. Llegamos al punto medio, esto se termina antes de que finalice el año, lo prometo._

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

Vegeta 

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Verla tirada en el piso del baño, mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo. El recuerdo perturba mi frágil sentido de control sobre mis emociones porque verla así ha regresado memorias casi olvidadas de cadáveres rotos y ensangrentados, cadáveres de billones de seres que sacrifiqué por el poder del Imperio Icejin. Lo más importante, no puedo dejar de pensar en el hecho de que huí de ella. _Yo _huí de la situación sin hacer nada por aliviar su dolor o sufrimiento. Siento que la condené al destino que les infligí a muchos otros. Aguanto un estremecimiento, intento aguantar también las lágrimas que se están formando en mis ojos. Mientras más recuerdo lo que ha pasado, más me doy cuenta de que sigo siendo el monstruo que era y el hecho de reconocer mis errores no está ayudándome a aliviar mi propio dolor. Me _detesto._

Trago cortadamente, abro de golpe mis ojos cerrados y espero a que se ajusten a la oscuridad que me rodea. Rápidamente restregó las lágrimas que han caído despacio por mi rostro; me llevo las rodillas al pecho y envuelvo mis brazos en ellas, descansando mi barbilla sobre éstas mientras observo la extensión del desierto que me rodea.

Regreso al lugar que siempre parece atraerme cuando me estoy sintiendo particularmente desgraciado; el maldito cráter que el mocoso de Kakarotto creó cuando mató a Cell. Han pasado algunas semanas desde la última que estuve aquí, pero nada ha cambiado desde entonces. Miro sobre el borde del cráter, entrecierro un poco mis ojos hinchados mientras observo al sol comenzar a levantarse sobre el filo de las montañas a la distancia. Debí quedarme dormido por un rato, aunque para ser sincero, siento que no descansé nada. En vez, una sensación abrumadora de desespero amenaza con sofocarme. Sólo ha habido pocas ocasiones en mi vida adulta cuando las barreras protectoras que rodean mi control mental y emocional han sido completamente violadas. Cuando caí moribundo ante Freezer, antes de que mi hijo naciera, después de que mi hijo del futuro fuera asesinado frente a mí y justo después de que Cell fuera derrotado. En este momento, estoy intentando desesperadamente mantener el control, pero está resultando ser especialmente difícil cuando las imágenes de angustia en el rostro de Bulma pasan por mi mente, recordándome que una vez más que preferiría no enfrentar mis recuerdos.

Ahogando un gruñido, me encuentro recordando la época cuando comencé mi entrenamiento para convertirme en una máquina asesina. Era tan pequeño, aunque ya era un arma para ser usada y dispuesta consecuentemente. Recuerdo estar emocionado por mi primera misión de purga, determinado a demostrarle a mi padre que tenía lo que se requería para ser el próximo Rey de todos los Saiyajin. Exterminé a la mitad de un planeta en medio día sin tener que transformarme, lo cual ciertamente fue una hazaña de logro para un cachorro Saiyajin de cuatro años. No fue hasta que me encontré con una mujer y su hijo que posiblemente no era más grande que yo cuando una debilidad clavó sus uñas en mis entrañas. Era desmesuradamente injusto matar a algo tan indefenso como un niño cuando yo mismo lo era. Sin embargo, maté al mocoso y a su madre porque no podía perder el prestigio frente a mis hombres, y más importante, frente a mi padre. Me jacté de mi éxito, aunque la misma noche, me escondí en un armario y lloré, sin encontrar una razón tras eso. Poco después, me encontraba solo en el mundo, excepto por mi guardaespaldas y el débil del hermano de Kakarotto, esclavizado por el peor tirano imaginable. Antes de cumplir los diez años cometí atrocidades que hacen ver a los crímenes de guerra de este planeta como bondad. Y para completar, aprendí a bloquear todo lo que me molestaba, todo lo que me hacía débil. Hasta que llegué aquí. Hasta que conocí a Kakarotto y a Bulma.

Ella piensa que quizás he cambiado, pero mirarla así y no haber hecho nada para ayudarla, aun cuando en realidad no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar sólo está ayudando a consolidar el hecho de que no soy la persona que ella quiere que sea. Y que tampoco lo seré. Me he convertido en un ser débil y egoísta, confundido con mi propósito en la vida, sin metas y ninguna aspiración. Y ni siquiera sirvo para ser su compañero. Estoy hundido en una nueva y baja vida, y en este momento, no tengo escrúpulos para finalmente destruir la miseria que es mi apestosa existencia. Sin embargo, pensar en ella y en semejante acto de cobardía me ayuda a darme un baldazo de agua fría a la realidad. Si bien podría ser un cobarde, nunca tomaría el camino fácil para salir de esta situación, no importa cuánto desee hacerlo. Quizás tiene algo que ver con mi orgullo Saiyajin. ¿Quién coño sabe? De todas formas, revolcarme en mi tormento autoimpuesto no es algo que debería estar haciendo en este preciso momento.

Apretando los dientes, comienzo a levantar otra vez mis paredes dañadas, intento reprimir la preocupación que está surgiendo en mis entrañas por la condición de mi compañera. Me pongo de pie y me estiro para quitarme los calambres en los músculos por estar sentado por tanto tiempo sin moverme. Pateo un guijarro con el pie descalzo, dado que dejé mis botas en la sala de estar sin recuperarlas cuando me marché. Suelto un largo suspiro. Tengo que lucir calmado y tengo que lucir en control. Mordiéndome el labio inferior, echo un vistazo alrededor, una vez más enfrento la realidad de todo lo malo que he hecho desde que llegué al Planeta Tierra. Y la lista de mis fechorías simplemente sigue creciendo más y más. Sacudiéndome algo de la desesperanza que me ha caído, despego frente a la luz del sol matutino, dirigiéndome otra vez al lugar donde vivo.

Volando bajo sobre el suelo, tengo tiempo para pensar en un plan de acción. Sin duda, habrá gente presente cuando entre a la casa. Normalmente, evito a los padres erráticos e impredecibles de Bulma tanto como a mi hijo, hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo, evitarlos no es algo que puedo permitirme hacer esta mañana en particular. No tengo idea de donde está Bulma, si la llevaron a la enfermería o a alguna otra parte. O de hecho, cuál es su condición. Y ciertamente no puedo aparecer frente a sus padres débiles luciendo como si estuve llorando como un bebé. Solo dos personas alguna vez les he permitido verme en semejante estado de debilidad: Kakarotto y Bulma. Y de los dos, solo Bulma es la única a quien no le he contenido nada. Pero esta es otra circunstancia. Apretando las manos, aumento la velocidad y me elevo hasta estar casi tocando las efímeras briznas de nubes gélidas encima de mí.

En menos tiempo del que me gustaría haber tomado, me encuentro automáticamente tocando el suelo del jardín de la Corporación Cápsula. Todo parece normal, como si ayer no hubiese ocurrido nada. Lo único que está fuera de lugar es el área de grama quemada que dejó el entrenamiento estropeado de mi hijo. Sacudo la cabeza con rabia, bajo los brazos a los lados y luego camino decididamente a la puerta del frente. Abro la puerta, entro y me dirijo a la cocina, mi estómago aún está en sincronía incluso si el resto de mi cuerpo no.

No es hasta que entro a la cocina que me doy cuenta de la extensión de lo que le ha pasado a mi compañera. Sentado en la mesa con una gran cuchara en su mano gordita está mi hijo, llevándose comida ávidamente a la boca. Bulma no está por ninguna parte y tampoco sus padres. Entrecierro mis ojos, cruzo los brazos y suelto un gruñido de irritación para esconder algo de la preocupación que está envenenando mi sistema. El mocoso rara vez es dejado a sus anchas en la cocina, debido a que tiene la tendencia a destruir todo lo que toca. Puedo ver que alguien debe haberlo ayudado sirviéndole el desayuno, pero no como para que la boba o la mujer lo dejaran sin supervisión.

Mirándolo, puedo ver con claridad que él finalmente nota mi presencia, en especial cuando comienza a duplicar la velocidad al comer. En menos de un segundo, se está ahogando con el cereal que no puede tragar, leche y comida salpican en la mesa. Le gruño, paso lentamente por la mesa hacia el refrigerador, lo abro y saco comida sin ver exactamente lo que es. Lanzo la puerta, tiro todo sobre el mesón detrás de mí y luego me acerco a mi hijo, que todavía está escupiendo su desayuno.

—Trunks, no comas como un cerdo. Eres un príncipe, así que actúa como uno. -

Él solo asiente con la cabeza estúpidamente, intentando esconder el hecho de que está comenzando a llorar por la rudeza de mi voz. Veo como tira la cuchara que sostiene y se desliza de la sillita alta, cayendo pulcramente en el piso de linóleo de la cocina. Se va corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas gorditas le permiten, empuja la puerta y desaparece. Masajeo mi frente en señal de frustración, no es la primera vez que me siento como un imbécil cerca de mi hijo. Me enerva cuando comienza a llorar, pero no era mi intención deshacerme de él, dejándome solo con el desastre que dejó. Si Bulma hubiese estado aquí, esto no hubiese pasado. Aun cuando me desagrada como lo consiente, ella tiene una manera de calmar sus ánimos. Después de todo, ella es su madre en todos los aspectos.

Me siento en la mesa, abro la comida frente a mí, noto que es parte de las sobras de un bento y pescado seco. No es particularmente una comida o snack apetitoso, pero no estoy como para buscar algo más. Y ver el desastre de leche y cereal medio masticado frente a mí no hace esa opción parecer atractiva en absoluto. Mastico metódicamente, inhalo profundo por la nariz y exhalo lentamente. Un dolor de cabeza por el estrés está comenzándose a formar y me siento como basura después de permanecer despierto toda la noche. Y la preocupación por mi compañera me está comiendo por dentro, haciéndome sentir incómodo e inquieto. Nunca he sido de los que se preocupa, entro en acción antes de poder comenzar a pensar en las consecuencias. No obstante, anoche, y si soy honesto conmigo, los meses anteriores, me han convertido en un individuo ansioso. No me gustan esas sensaciones dentro de mí, así que el único remedio en el que puedo pensar es tragarme mi orgullo y buscar a la pareja de ancianos para poder averiguar qué está mal. Afortunadamente, no tengo que hacerlo porque en ese preciso momento, la madre chiflada de Bulma finalmente aparece.

Parece sorprendida de verme y quizás feliz al mismo tiempo. Pero esas emociones son reemplazadas por una máscara de malestar que solo acentúan sus ojeras y el hecho de que no lleve maquillaje o el cabello arreglado. Ver al epítome de la banalidad y la superficialidad en semejante estado solo me preocupa mucho más. Apretando los puños con fuerza, enterrando las uñas en las palmas de mis manos, intento desesperadamente reprimir mi incomodidad. Pero debido a que está aquí, no siento la necesidad de preguntarle nada, sé muy bien que ella eventualmente me suministrará la información que requiero. Le doy un mordisco al pescado seco frente a mí, la veo por el rabillo del ojo mientras toma un trapo del fregadero y limpia el desastre que Trunks dejó antes de sentarse frente a mí. Tan pronto como se sienta, sé que va a hablar, así que bajo lentamente mi tenedor y cruzo los brazos, esperando por cualquier noticia que tenga de mi compañera.

—Trunks no se terminó su desayuno. -

Volteo los ojos ante un comentario tan insípido. Tan típico de la mujer estúpida fijarse en lo obvio antes de darme la información vital e importante.

—¿Estaba aquí cuando regresaste, Vegeta?

No tengo tiempo para esto. Golpeo la mesa con mi puño, veo como ella da un pequeño salto en su silla y abre los ojos, mostrando el azul claro que tanto mi mujer como mi hijo heredaron de su lado de la familia. Reprimo una pequeña cantidad de culpa por ser un abusivo, pero ella es insufrible y si no tomo el control, quien sabe cuánto estaré atascado escuchando su cháchara vacía. Inclinándome sobre la mesa hacia ella, muestro mis colmillos y la miro directo a los ojos.

—Mira, mujer, ¿Qué carajo importa si el mocoso estaba aquí cuando regresé? Ya no lo está. Ahora, me dirás qué demonios está mal con mi mujer antes de que despedace tu cuerpo débil, ¿Entendido?

Observo como asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, vuelvo a sentarme en la silla y cruzo los brazos, esperando a que finalmente divulgue las noticias que quiero escuchar.

—Vegeta…Vegeta sé que debes estar apenado por lo que ocurrió ayer. -

¿Yo, apenado? Huh, quiero reírme en su jodida cara. No tiene maldita idea de lo que siento ¿Y por qué lo haría? Quiero burlarme de ella y hacerla retorcerse en su puesto, pero también quiero escuchar el resto de la mierda que va a soltar por la boca. Así que solo ignoro su comentario y la veo con una mirada impávida hasta que continúa.

Se humedece los labios, justo como Bulma lo hace cuando está nerviosa o incómoda y entonces procede a aclarar su garganta antes de seguir.

—En realidad ella no quería que te marcharas. Bulma, este… ella simplemente no sabe cómo vas a reaccionar algunas veces y sencillamente es tan orgullosa como tú, sabes. No quería que la vieras así. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería que le dieras fuerza. -

Trago ligeramente, sintiendo que esto tiene que ser tan verdadero como la mujer que lleva mi marca. Siento una abrumadora sensación de culpa y traición por dejarla de esa manera, ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué más pudo haber querido de mí? No soy de los que dan consuelo o afecto porque no lo entiendo ni me siento cómodo haciéndolo. Y sé que ella entiende eso de mí. Pero la deje morir. La _dejé._

No me doy cuenta, hasta que mi suegra toca mi brazo, de que he estado viendo a la nada. Le doy una mirada mortal por atreverse a tocar mi cuerpo. Veo como ella se aleja hacia la mesa y suelta un largo suspiro.

—Mira Vegeta, no sé cuánto te dijo ella sobre… sobre ciertas cosas. Ella ha estado pasándola mal con este embarazo. Y algunas veces, por nadie sabe qué razón, el cuerpo de una mujer rechaza al niño que crece en su vientre. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Asiento con la cabeza. Sabía que Bulma estaba teniendo problemas, ¿Cómo no saberlo, viendo que dormimos en la misma cama, juntos? Pero ella nunca me dijo que su cuerpo estaba rechazando al mocoso, que eso era lo que la estaba enfermando. Ella solo siguió actuando como si nada estuviese fuera de lo ordinario. Y mientras más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta de que ella no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. No estaba comportándome de una manera muy tolerante o servicial con ella, especialmente porque aún estaba molesto por haber cometido el error de no decirme que estaba embarazada. Al igual que mi persona, ella se guardó sus problemas y temores, pero a diferencia de mí, fue porque no quería ser una molestia ni verme enfadado.

Veo a mi suegra del otro lado de la mesa, puedo adivinar que aún tiene algo más que decir y mi ansiedad se incrementa exponencialmente. Gruño, le grito para ocultar mi incertidumbre.

—¡Sólo escúpelo, vieja! ¿Qué más vas a decirme?

Aprieto la mandíbula, veo como ella suelta un suspiro y echa hacia atrás unos pocos mechones de su cabello platino que han logrado caer frente a su rostro.

—Bulma tuvo un aborto esta madrugada. Perdió a tu bebé. Lo siento, Vegeta. -

Mirándola, veo pena y tristeza en su mirada. Una parte de mí quiere decirle mentirosa, otra está aliviada y una tercera se siente culpable por sentir semejante alivio. Si lo que ella dice es verdad, entonces el mocoso dentro del vientre de Bulma está muerto. No sé qué decir y ni siquiera sé cómo espera que actúe la mujer al otro lado de la mesa.

—El niño está muerto. ¿B…la mujer está… está viva?

—Sí, Bulma está bien. Tuvo mucho dolor. Los médicos la sedaron así que ni siquiera estaba consciente cuando dio a luz a tu hijo. Me quedé con ella hasta que despertó. Ella está… está bien físicamente pero creo que esto va a afectarla. Va a ser muy duro. -

Suelto un suspiro que estuve aguantando, observo como ella lentamente se pone de pie y empuja la silla de la cocina. Poniéndome también de pie, no estoy para nada preparado para lo que pasa después. Sin embargo, intento dejar que su información entre a mi cabeza, no me doy cuenta de que está frente a mí hasta que encuentro sus brazos alrededor de mi sección media, abrazándome a ella. Calladamente, me encuentro respondiendo débilmente su consuelo maternal. Me toma todo lo que tengo rendirme a mi angustia más temprano en el cráter. Afortunadamente, termina rápido. Ella me suelta y después retrocede un poco, me mira nerviosa. Intento no encontrar su mirada, puedo sentir un rubor en mis mejillas y estoy avergonzado por mi reacción. Ella nunca se ha atrevido a tocarme de esa manera y debido a que yo principalmente solo opino sobre ella con desprecio, estoy sorprendido de lo apropiado y bien que semejante acción se siente. Sin embargo, mi orgullo no me permitirá mostrar ninguna clase de fragilidad frente a ella o alguien más. Poniéndome mi máscara de indiferencia, endurezco mi cuerpo y veo hacia donde ella está torpemente.

—¿Dónde está tu hija?

Noto cuando ella suelta otro ligero suspiro, como si estuviese aliviada porque no voy a explotar por su seria infracción a mi espacio personal.

—Bulma está en el Hospital Conmemorativo de la Capital del Oeste. Quizá estará allá por un día más. ¿Vas a visitarla? Sé que ella le gustaría que lo hicieras. Significaría tanto para mi pequeña. -

—Mira, no es de tu incumbencia lo que planeo hacer y cómo esos planes tienen que ver con tu hija. -

Ella sacude la cabeza ligeramente ante mi tono ácido y luego retrocede y se dirige a la puerta, dejándome, gracias al cielo, solo una vez más. De cualquier manera, antes de dejar la habitación, se da la vuelta y me da una sonrisa triste.

—Vegeta, si necesitas algo, o Bulma o Trunks, solo pídemelo o al Dr. Briefs. Eres, a fin de cuentas, familia y para eso estamos. -

Con esa frase tonta que queda en el aire, ella finalmente abre la puerta y se va. Me siento otra vez en la mesa, termino de comer lentamente el pescado seco y la porción de bento frente a mí, digiriendo la información que mi suegra fue tan amable en darme.

El niño está muerto. No habrá bebé. Y Bulma sigue con vida. Todo eso junto me deja con una sensación de desasosiego, a falta de una mejor palabra. No estoy particularmente enfadado porque el mocoso nonato ya no está en este mundo, pero a la vez, hay una sensación de tristeza dentro de mí porque algo que creé ha sufrido el mismo destino que casi todo lo que ha sido bueno o ha tenido un significado en mi vida.

Luego está la sensación abrumadora de alivio de que mi compañera no esté muerta, que dios no haya decidido quitármela. De hecho, la sensación es tan fuerte que siento mis piernas comenzar a temblar. Tener una reacción emocional tan fuerte por una persona no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado, solo había tenido una reacción similar cuando mi hijo del futuro fue asesinado frente a mí. En esa ocasión, el sentimiento emitido fue de rabia, ira y pena. El sentimiento de alivio es completamente nuevo para mí y eso también se añade a la pila de cosas que han contribuido a mi debilidad. Tal cual es ahora mi floreciente humanidad. Sin sentirme hambriento en realidad, alejo la comida de mí y lentamente me pongo de pie. Dejo la cocina, tomo una decisión de lo que voy a hacer. Tengo que ver a mi mujer, si de verdad lo quiero o no. Llámenlo penitencia, pero ella merece todo el respeto de alguien tan jodido como yo. No hemos estado muy bien últimamente, pero si ella de verdad quiere pasar tiempo a mi lado, entonces que así sea.

Me dirijo a nuestra habitación, noto que todo ha sido limpiado y reemplazado debido a lo de anoche. Suelto un suspiro de alivio, relajo mi cuerpo y voy una vez más al closet, me doy cuenta por quizás la primera vez que estoy sólo en bóxer y camiseta y que acabo de pasar toda lo noche así en el desierto. Qué maldito imbécil soy. Me siento estúpido, me quito el bóxer y la camiseta llenos de tierra y me pongo uno fresco, subiéndolo por mis piernas. Viendo dentro del closet, tomo una guardacamisa, una camisa azul oscuro y un par de pantalones de kaki, un par de calcetines y unos zapatos medio decentes. Sin duda los locos en el hospital no aprobarían si apareciera con mi traje habitual de entrenamiento, y por una vez, no quiero causarle problemas a mi mujer. Poniéndome la ropa, me echo un vistazo en el espejo y me paso los dedos por el cabello.

Sintiéndome satisfecho, me dirijo al balcón, doy un salto y otra vez me encuentro volando por el cielo. No estoy ansioso por esto, pero también tengo la sensación de saber que necesito ver con mis propios que mi mujer está viva, que está bien. Necesito probarle de alguna manera que… que soy digno de confiar. Que la puedo proteger. Llegué a una realización y ésta es perturbadora. Me estoy haciendo dependiente de ella y sin ella, mi vida, no importa cuán inútil sea, no tendría sentido alguno.

* * *

Bulma

Ese sueño. Mi bebé. Esas son las únicas dos cosas que pasan por mi mente en este momento. Tocando mi vientre, intento retener las lágrimas que amenazan por brotar de mis ojos, tengo que ser fuerte. Por mi familia. Tengo que serlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado despierta. Mi madre se marchó hace una hora aproximadamente y he estado aquí pensando en todo lo que hice mal. O en lo que pude haber hecho diferente para que mi pequeño sobreviviera. Todo lo que puedo pensar es que no es justo. Lo quería tanto. Quería abrazarlo, arrullarlo, cuidarlo y ahora, nunca tendré esa oportunidad. Todo porque fui una cobarde. Todo porque estaba demasiado asustada para lidiar con la realidad de mi situación.

Quería ser fuerte. No quería alterar la inestabilidad mental de Vegeta al contarle mis temores. Y no quería que me viera en semejante estado de angustia. ¿Qué pensaría de mí, viéndome llorar en el suelo del baño? Probablemente piense que no soy más que una mujer débil y sin dudas, no se acercará nuevamente a mí. Le pedí que se fuera. Rechacé su ayuda. En todo caso, ese es el menor de los dos males. Ya le demostré a través de mis acciones al no decirle del bebé que no creo en él, que no confío en él. Todos esos pensamientos reunidos finalmente ayudan a abrir las compuertas de las lágrimas que he estado intentando contener valientemente.

Sosteniendo mi vientre, me doblo y lloro entre mis sábanas. Es tan injusto. Quiero maldecir a Dendé. Quiero gritarle al supuesto dios que mantiene el balance en nuestro universo. ¿Que qué derecho tenía a quitarme a mi bebé?

Soltando un sollozo, puedo ver sus facciones como aparecieron en mi sueño. Sus ojos azul claro, su cabello oscuro como el de Vegeta. La tristeza en su rostro porque sabía que nunca tendría la oportunidad de vivir en este plano existencial. Aun si Vegeta no estaba feliz con tener otro hijo, sé que habría estado muy orgulloso de este. Otro príncipe Saiyajin para continuar el legado familiar. Y ahora, eso nunca podrá ser.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado encorvada en mi cama llorando, cuando una enfermera asoma la cabeza en la puerta de mi habitación. Me mira torpemente y luego entra a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—¿Cómo se siente señorita Briefs?

Ni siquiera me molesto en responder a esa pregunta ¿Cómo puede preguntar algo tan estúpido? ¿No está evidentemente claro cómo me siento? Descansando la cabeza en mi almohada, veo como mueve los pies torpemente antes de continuar.

—¿Siente que puede de recibir visitas?

Bueno, eso no era lo que estaba esperando. ¿Quién será la visita? Hasta donde sé, nadie excepto mis padres sabían lo que había pasado anoche y mi madre acaba de marcharse. La verdad no me siento como para visitas. Sólo quiero acostarme y morir, así de mal me siento en este momento. Pero mi curiosidad está picada, así que pregunto quién es. Estoy sorprendida y consternada cuando me dice quién es mi visitante misterioso.

—Un hombre llamado Vegeta. Dice que es su esposo. -

Le pido que lo repita, y cuando lo hace, ignoro la mirada extraña que me da. No quiero que me vea así ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Si lo echo, me odiará aún más. Echando mi cabello hacia atrás, le digo que puede pasar. Veo como ella deja la habitación, solo para sentir un ataque de nervios como la vez que el Dr. Gero destruyó la nave en la que estaba con Yajirobe y Vegeta no hizo nada para salvarme a mí y a nuestro pequeño de una muerte segura. No sé qué decirle o incluso cómo va a reaccionar ante mí. Decir que Vegeta alguna vez me ha demostrado un ápice de preocupación es realmente un eufemismo. Sin embargo, terminé convirtiéndome en su pareja y hemos estado en una relación inestable por años. No tengo idea de cómo va a reaccionar, o incluso cuánto sabe, mucho menos cómo averiguó dónde estoy. No tengo tiempo para más pensamientos porque casi tan pronto como la enfermera se va, él entra a la habitación.

Lo miro, sé que probablemente durmió muy poco o no lo hizo anoche y eso me sorprende un poco. Él luce casi tan mal como me siento, excepto por el hecho de que obviamente se tomó el tiempo para vestirse bien antes de venir. Mueve los pies, luciendo torpe e incómodo, dos cosas que nunca atestigüé en mi esposo. En muchas ocasiones, tiene el mal hábito de esconder su incomodidad por gritar, actuar desmesuradamente rudo o por huir de la situación. Mirándolo a los ojos, puedo ver que está aliviado y por una vez, puedo sentir que está aliviado gracias al vínculo que compartimos desde la primera vez que nos unimos. No tiene sentido para mí. ¿Por qué sentiría alivio por mí? Observándolo, veo que nota una silla, la acerca a la cama en la que estoy y se sienta. Cruzando los tobillos y los brazos como tiene el hábito de hacer.

Después de ponerse cómodo, noto que está observándome justo como yo lo estoy haciendo. Aclara un poco su garganta, indicándome que está intentando decirme algo.

—Mujer, quizá… quizá hayan otros. -

Eso definitivamente no es lo que esperaba que dijera, aunque honestamente, igual no tengo idea de lo que Vegeta diría, nunca habiendo estado en circunstancias como estas con él. No sé si está diciéndolo en un intento extraño de consolarme o si de verdad habla en serio, pero su declaración hace que una nueva serie de lágrimas salgan de mis ojos. Ahogando un sollozo, me encuentro una vez más envolviendo mis brazos alrededor del lugar de mi cuerpo que había albergado a mi hijo nonato recientemente.

—Veg…Vegeta…está muerto. No pude det…detenerlo. Yo no…no pude. -

Meciéndome, lloro inconsolablemente, la miseria de toda esta terrible experiencia se ha llevado mi resistencia para actuar de esa manera frente a Vegeta. Por varios minutos, lloro, intentando expulsar el casi interminable pesar que está recorriendo mi cuerpo. Estoy tan consumida en mi propia pena, que ni siquiera soy consciente de que la cama se levantó o de que mi cuerpo se encuentra entre unos brazos fuertes. No es hasta que escucho una voz profunda y ronca susurrando mi nombre lentamente a mi oído que me doy cuenta donde está mi esposo.

Tiene sus brazos a mi alrededor, su barbilla está descansando sobre mi cabeza mientras me mece hacia adelante y atrás gentilmente. Ansío este tipo de consuelo y estoy sorprendida de encontrarme en los brazos de la última persona que podía pensar que sería capaz de dármelo. Sin embargo, esto es lo que necesito. Descansando mi cabeza en su pecho, lloro sobre él hasta que no puedo producir una lágrima más. Luego sólo hipo débilmente sobre él, respirando profundamente y oliendo la ligera esencia a almizcle que está en todo su ser.

Sintiendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, algo de mi profunda angustia se va. Me relajo en su tibieza. Puedo sentir que su aliento me hace cosquillas en mi cuero cabelludo. Él no me suelta, pero algo de la fuerza de sus brazos se disipa cuando se mueve ligeramente detrás de mí. Siento que comienzo a dormirme. Justo antes de hacerlo, puedo oírlo susurrarme algo. Otra sorpresa del enigma que es mi esposo.

—Bulma. No te culpes por esto, yo… me alegra saber que no estás lastimada. Que no te has convertido en otra víctima. –

* * *

_¿Qué significa esto para Vegeta y Bulma? ¿Y qué hay con Trunks? ¿Se recuperará Bulma de su pérdida y Vegeta podrá liberarse de sus demonios? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo._


	6. Capítulo 06

**Nunca te Vayas_  
_**

**(Don't ever Let Go)  
**

**Por Vegamarie  
**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

_Aquí está el sexto capítulo. ¡Espero que no decepcione! Adicionalmente, quiero agradecerles por sus positivos reviews! _

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

Bulma

_Sólo quiero morir_.

_Quiero que termine el dolor. _

_Quiero que termine el sufrimiento. Por favor, Dios, permite que termine._

Si pensaba que el primer día después de perder a mi hijo era horrible, nunca habría imaginado la realidad absoluta de lo que me traerían unos pocos días y luego semanas. En mi vida he sufrido relativamente pocas pérdidas. En retrospectiva, éstas no se pueden considerar importantes. Por supuesto, en el momento en el que esas… esas cosas materiales desaparecieron, sentí como si mi pequeño microcosmo hubiese terminado. Hice grandes escándalos por esos cambios, pensando egoístamente que esas cosas eran las que me hacían un individuo y no me gustaba como destruían parte de lo que consideraba la perfección que era. No ser la primera persona en pedirle un deseo a las Esferas del Dragón, romper con Yamcha, encontrarme embarazada sin estar casada. Sin embargo, en todas esas ocasiones, lo que me fue quitado se me regresó de una manera que mejoró infinitamente mi vida. No pude pedirle un deseo a las Esferas del Dragón, pero los amigos que hice son de los que duran para siempre. Nunca amé verdaderamente a Yamcha, y aunque puedo decir que jamás entenderé a Vegeta o seré capaz de saber lo que lo mueve, lo amo muchísimo. Además, el regalo de Trunks fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, aun cuando las circunstancias que rodean su nacimiento fueron menos que perfectas. No obstante, perder algo tan tangible como una vida que has creado es algo que cambia tu vida de una manera tan irrevocable como lo estaba comenzando a descubrir.

El primer día desde que regresé del hospital, todo lo que quise fue que me dejaran sola. Que me dejaran sola para llorar la pena de mi pérdida. No quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a mi propio hijo que no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado a su mami. Todo lo que sabía era que había tenido que ir al consultorio del médico y que había estado enferma, nadie le dijo que su hermanito estaba muerto. De hecho, por lo que supe, nadie siquiera le dijo que iba a ser hermano mayor. No le dije porque no estaba segura de cómo abordar el asunto, especialmente debido a que Vegeta había estado tan molesto por haberle ocultado la verdad. ¿Cómo habría lucido ante sus ojos el tener que decirle tan abiertamente a nuestro hijo sobre mi embarazo? Sé que habría sido como otra cachetada para él, como agregarle más sal a una herida bastante llagada e infectada.

Trunks me ha extrañado muchísimo, nunca había estado separado de mí por más de medio día. El primer día que estuve en el hospital, mi madre había estado tan exhausta, que le había dado un tazón de cereal y luego dejado solo en la cocina. Vegeta al nunca haber sido dejado en el papel de único padre responsable, también lo dejó solo, desapareciendo también de la Corporación Cápsula hasta que finalmente regresé. Así que lo primero que hizo mi niño fue correr hacia mí y aferrarse a mi pierna, llorando por lo mucho que me había necesitado.

Tenerlo allí, diciéndome a su manera cuanto me quería y necesitaba debió haberme ayudado a disipar algo del desespero abrumador que se ha metido en mi corazón, sin embargo; no lo hizo. No tenía la energía o la motivación para darle el amor que necesitaba tan desesperadamente. No quería fingir. Todo lo que quería era subir las escaleras, acostarme y luego dormir. Darme cuenta de eso solo me hizo sentir peor. Era inútil para mi hijo. No podía darle lo que necesitaba, tan envuelta en mi propia pena como estaba. Lo alejé de mí, entregándoselo a mi madre en lugar de atenderlo. No pude mirarlo, especialmente cuando me rogó que lo abrazara. _Me rogó._ De cualquier manera, no pude darle el confort que solo los brazos de una madre pueden dar, tan destrozada por la pérdida de mi otro hijo. Ver al que estaba vivo frente a mí estaba dándome una nueva perspectiva de la muerte del otro. ¿por qué debía vivir uno y morir el otro? ¿Quién hace esas elecciones? ¿Por qué siquiera debía haber una elección?

Desde el principio, he intentado sacudirme esa depresión abrumadora que parece haberse llevado mi vida. La culpa por como he tratado a Trunks al menos ha tenido el efecto de obligarme a actuar como yo, aunque sea con él. Pero es _tan _difícil. Es duro ser la Bulma que todos piensan que debo ser y sé que estoy fallando miserablemente. Así fue como terminé arriba, encerrada en mi cuarto. Apoyándome en la puerta, me dejo caer y envuelvo mis brazos contra mí, dejando que las lágrimas que han estado amenazando con salir finalmente rueden por mis mejillas.

Simplemente no puedo ser lo que la gente espera que esa. No puedo, no por mis propios medios. Sé que ellos dicen que ser fuerte ayuda a superar cualquier clase de obstáculo en la vida. ¿por qué me está tomando todo lo que tengo no perder la esperanza? Quizás este es solo otro testimonio de cuan cobarde soy en realidad. O quizás esta sensación de pérdida puede ser evitada. Solo desearía no sentir que perder a mi bebé fue toda mi culpa. Pero lo siento.

Suelto un respiro tembloroso, me limpio los ojos y veo la cama frente a mí. Mi habitación luce perfecta. Es increíble como la tecnología puede limpiar la historia de un evento al punto donde solo los recuerdos existen. Desafortunadamente, no hay una manera de borrar estos últimos.

Estiro las piernas frente a mí, esa noche regresa a mí para atormentarme como cada vez que me encuentro sola. Cómo ignoré las señales. Cómo intenté hacerme cargo de todo yo sola. Y sobre todo, cómo rechacé la ayuda de alguien que posiblemente necesitaba esa reconfirmación de confianza más que a nadie.

Por mi rechazo, estoy segura de que está evitándome otra vez. Es casi como si su visita al hospital hubiese sido un sueño, algo que quería tanto que pasara que lo formé en mi mente. El señor sabe, debido a que he estado en casa las últimas tres semanas aproximadamente, que apenas lo he visto para las comidas. Ni siquiera duerme conmigo en la misma habitación. Sin dudas, soy la que está impulsando este cambio de comportamiento. Posiblemente me odia. No importa que me haya dicho que habrían otros, ¿Cómo pueden haber otros cuando ni siquiera quiere estar a mi lado? Además, ¿Cómo pueden haber otros cuando tampoco quiero ni puedo lidiar con él? Todo está tan… tan jodido, nuestra relación, nuestra familia. Estoy completamente destrozada, rota porque no hay comunicación de nada.

Cierro los ojos, intento imaginarme lo que nos acercó en primer lugar. Puedo recordar tenerle terror y ser renuente a él al mismo tiempo cuando finalmente lo conocí en Namek, allá estaba, el hombre responsable en cierta medida de la muerte de mi novio, buscando el mismo tesoro que Krillin, Gohan y yo pero por razones enormemente diferentes. Era repugnante porque era una bestia cruel, disfrutaba el dolor que les infringía a los demás. Así era como lo veía. Y era terrorífico por su tremendo poder y cómo podía hacer alarde de él sin esfuerzo frente a sus enemigos débiles. No obstante, lo invité a quedarse en la Corporación después de que regresó a la vida y llegó aquí junto a los Namek quienes también habían sido asesinados por Freezer. Allí fue cuando todo dio un giro, cuando todo cambió.

Al principio, me aterraba y lo evitaba tanto como fuera posible. Pero en algún momento, por quién sabe qué razón, cuando se marchó para traer a Gokú, decidí que no me iba a dejar intimidar por él; que _él_ tendría que oírme. La primera vez que le dije lo que tenía que hacer, pensé que de seguro ese sería mi fin. No obstante, no me mató. Ahí fue cuando comencé a verlo de otra manera, que quizás la persona que le demuestra a los demás no era el verdadero Vegeta.

También pasó que finalmente me di cuenta de que por alguna razón lo que Yamcha y yo habíamos tenido en el pasado se estaba perdiendo. Cuando él finalmente rompió conmigo, la primera persona a la que me acerqué fue a la última que me imaginé que iría. Pero él no me dio la espalda. Es cierto, él no actuaba como si le importara y definitivamente no me dijo que me amaba, pero todo lo que quería en ese momento era tener a alguien que oyera mis quejas y me consolara con su presencia. Por qué Vegeta, aun no lo sé. Creo que fue porque sabía que estaba solo y en realidad no encajaba con la sociedad. No que él alguna vez admitiría semejante hipótesis de mi parte. Había algo que resonaba entre nosotros, algo que sentía con él que nunca sentí con Yamcha. Y ahora, mientras sigo sintiendo esa conexión con él años después, sé que nuestros propios demonios son los que nos dividen.

No puedo seguir así. No puedo seguir intentando arreglar los problemas de Vegeta por encima de los míos. No puedo ser una heredera corporativa, una madre, una resuelve problemas cuando me siento tan paralizada y quebrantada por dentro. Así es como termino en mi cuarto cada mañana, llorando hasta que mis ojos no pueden derramar más lágrimas. Sé que llorar no mejora las cosas ni los problemas se van, pero me hace sentir un poco mejor para al menos liberar algo de la presión que hay en mí.

Enjugo algo de la humedad de mi rostro, suelto un suspiro y decido si debo levantarme o quedarme aquí. No quiero regresar abajo a las exigencias de mi familia, pero estar sentada aquí en la oscuridad solo logra que mi estado de ánimo esté mucho más abatido. Creo que debí estar sentada tras la puerta por aproximadamente media hora cuando capto algo por el rabillo del ojo, ladeo la cabeza hacia la entrada del balcón, noto que la puerta está abierta, golpeando las cortinas de aquí para allá. Es cuando me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy sola. Mi santuario ha sido violado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí hasta que decidas moverte?

Centrándome en la voz de mi esposo, puedo verlo sentado en la cama con las piernas y brazos cruzados, observándome como si estuviese intentando atar cabos. Me siento estúpida por no notar su presencia, me pongo de pie y luego procedo a abrir la puerta, si me quedo más tiempo, sé que solo intentará provocarme para que peleemos o algo igual de estúpido, algo que no parece gustarme en lo absoluto.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? No permitas que te distraiga de lo que obviamente no era importante hace media hora. -

Me estremezco, puedo sentir la hiriente voz de Vegeta a través de su afilado y mordaz sarcasmo. Conociéndolo, aprendiendo de él con el paso de los años aun si no he descifrado todo lo que hay que aprender de él, puedo sentir por su postura y su voz que él… está nervioso y agitado por algo. Él normalmente no va por esos rumbos a menos que haya algo que de verdad lo esté molestando. Él no es de los que tienes pelos en la lengua, pero tampoco es de los que le participa a los demás que está incómodo con algo. De verdad, _verdad _deseo irme, pero también sé que si no me quedo, las cosas entre nosotros solo van a empeorar. Una vez que te pasas de la raya con Vegeta, le toma mucho tiempo perdonar y no quiero que me rechace más de lo que ya lo hace. Una vez que me retiro de la puerta, me pongo una mano en la cadera y me acerco a donde está.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado espiándome?

—Mujer, no intentes echarme la culpa. Si no estuvieses tan preocupada con tu propio sufrimiento, hubieses sabido cuando entré en la habitación. -

Con eso dicho, observo como se baja de la cama y se pone de pie. No sé por qué, pero de repente siento miedo de lo que vaya a intentar hacerme. Con toda honestidad, es un temor estúpido. Con la horrible persona que Vegeta ha sido en el pasado, me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo de que es más capaz de herirme con palabras, no es de los que se comporta físicamente abusivo. Sin embargo, hay algo contagioso en su irritabilidad y sé que lo que sea que vaya a decirme, es algo con lo que posiblemente no querré enfrentarme. Humedeciendo mis labios, intento pensar en algo para abandonar esta confrontación.

—Tengo que ir a supervisar a Trunks. -

Lo descubre tan pronto como sale de mi boca. Una sonrisa siniestra se forma en su rostro y da un paso hacia donde estoy en la puerta, lista para escapar en cualquier momento.

—Ja, ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Tú madre lo está vigilando abajo, ¿Y por qué si has sido negligente con él desde que regresaste, repentinamente tienes un ardiente deseo de saber si anda en algo? ¡No me hagas reír!

Haciendo que regrese mi sentimiento de culpa por lo que acaba de decir porque sé que hay verdad detrás de sus palabras, libero un poco de la ira que he estado guardándome salga a la luz.

—No comiences conmigo con ser negligente con nuestro hijo, Vegeta. No eres el más _indicado_ para decirlo. He estado haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo, ¿Dónde has estado tú todo este tiempo? ¿Entrenando en el desierto? ¿Evitando a… tu familia? Quizás las cosas no están de lo mejor ahora, pero no tienes derecho a decirme cómo comportarme cuando tú no puedes ni seguir las mismas reglas que me ordenas.

Con eso dicho, me doy la vuelta para hacer mi salida, intentando escapar de él y su sofocante presencia. Presiono el botón de la puerta, hago una oración en silencio para que Vegeta no se le metan ideas en la cabeza e intente detenerme por medios físicos. Casi he pasado la puerta cuando lo escucho decir mi nombre en voz baja, un suave susurro tan inaudible que casi no lo percibo. Me doy la vuelta y quedo entre mi habitación y el pasillo, espero.

—¿Qué te está pasando?

Parpadeando, intento cubrir la sorpresa ante la pregunta que viene de Vegeta. Es como si hubiese estado leyendo mal toda la tensión entre nosotros. Que quizás, en realidad él no me odia si se está preguntando por qué clase de infierno estoy pasando. Sino la parte cínica de mí que solo quiere reírse por semejante pensamiento excesivamente ridículo venga de una mujer sola, deprimida e inútil. Dándome la vuelta, dejo que la parte cargada de mí hable.

—¿Que qué me está pasando? ¿No lo adivinas? ¿No lo _sabes_? Pensaba que tú, entre tanta gente en este planeta, sería el único que me entendería después de haber perdido tanto en la vida, Vegeta. ¿Pero ese es el problema, verdad? Me preguntas qué me pasa como si de verdad te preocuparas por mí, pero estás evitando este problema tanto como yo. -

Todavía está de pie a un lado de la cama, pero la previa irritabilidad parece haber salido de su sistema. En su lugar, parece encorvado y derrotado y no sé qué hacer ante su brusco cambio de seguridad y bravuconería. Dándome una creciente sensación de preocupación por su estabilidad mental, hago otro intento de dejar la habitación que acostumbraba compartir con él. Pasando por la puerta, camino rápidamente por el corredor y luego bajo las escaleras hacia mi laboratorio, mi corazón late con fuerza y la cabeza me retumba.

Abro la puerta del laboratorio, entro y cierro, me alivia que no me haya seguido hasta aquí. Acercándome a mi escritorio, me siento y me aferro a los apoyos de mi silla, intento recuperar el control de la diversidad de pensamientos que pasan por mi mente. Inicio sesión en mi computador, leo por encima algunos de los proyectos en los que he estado trabajando antes de… no quiero pensar en ese día. Encuentro uno que parece complicado, abro el archivo y comienzo a trabajar en él. Por una vez en mi vida doy gracias por tener todo el trabajo que la Corporación Cápsula me provee. Sé que es algo terrible, sacar mis sentimientos y pensamientos de mi cabeza al enfocarme en algo que no me da dolor y no me hace sentir culpable, pero nuevamente me doy cuenta de que no puedo lidiar con la porquería que hay en mi vida. No quiero pensar en Vegeta, en Trunks y por supuesto, no quiero pensar en mi hijo muerto. Y si trabajar en el sótano de la Corporación es lo único que me alejará de los problemas frente a mí, entonces que así sea. Sé que eventualmente tendré que hacer algo con este problema, pero en este momento, solo quiero alivio. _Alivio…_

* * *

Vegeta

Es tarde, no tengo idea por qué un pensamiento tan casual se cruza por mi estado de alerta, pero lo hace. Quizás tiene algo que ver con la culpa. Estoy tan cansado de esa miserable sensación pero se ha hecho muy íntima conmigo desde la muerte de Kakarotto. No, me corrijo. Antes de eso, cuando mi primer hijo nació. En el pasado; sin embargo, era sencillo para mí relegar semejantes tendencias emocionales a otro lugar. ¿por qué tenía que sentirme culpable? ¿Por dejar a Bulma para entrenar en el espacio? ¿Por ser un príncipe inútil con nada más que un título obsoleto y un enorme sentido del orgullo?

Estirando el brazo al frente, lanzo una descarga de ki fugaz al extenso y árido desierto frente a mí, sin importarme a lo que le dé. Suspirando, caigo al suelo y apoyo mi quijada en la palma de mi mano.

Ha sido difícil para mí desde que ella volvió. Cuando su madre me dijo de la pérdida del niño sería duro para Bulma, no me imaginaba lo que eso conllevaría. Es verdad, mi esposa se ha vuelto menos comunicativa conmigo en el último año e incluso ha comenzado ocultarme cosas que no haría en el pasado. Pero al ver ese cambio en su personalidad, no sabía cuánto le afectaría ese cambio a nuestro hijo… o incluso a mí. Puedo ver a diario como sufre y tiene razón; sé lo que siente perder algo importante, algo valioso. Pero eso no significa que sepa cómo superar esa pérdida. No fue hasta que llegué a este planeta que finalmente comencé a entender la gravedad de permitirte experimentar lo profundo y amplio de un sentimiento verdadero. Estoy aprendiendo esto lentamente, y no me gustan para nada. En mi mente, sé que por eso la muerte de Kakarotto ha sido tan difícil para mí además del creciente entendimiento que tengo de mi responsabilidad hacia mi familia. Aunque he llegado pensar de mí como un monstruo, una máquina de matar, también sé que no soy el mismo sociópata auto-profeso que era cuando vine a la Tierra. Aquellos que se han hecho familiares conmigo también están conscientes de este cambio. En algunas maneras, desearía seguir siendo así. Era más fácil lidiar con mi vida cuando no estaba agobiado con… con la _culpa._

Agarro una piedra cercana con mi mano libre, la lanzo hacia arriba y después hacia la misma dirección que la descarga de ki que acabo de disparar. Nuevamente, lo avanzado de la hora me evoca, diciéndome que aun si no deseo regresar al lugar donde vivo, debo hacerlo porque sé que Bulma se preocupa cuando no lo hago. Pero eso no me ha detenido de evitar ese lugar desde que ella regresó. No es que no desee estar pero el hecho de verla tan apagada y apática con aquellos por los que sé ella se preocupa tanto me molesta más de lo que pensé fuera posible. He sido un maldito desastre desde que Kakarotto desperdició su vida innecesariamente, pero verla hundida en la desesperación con la que estoy íntimamente familiarizado… me deja con un profundo sentido de perturbación al no querer verla convertida en una cáscara de lo que una vez fue. Sin embargo, no sé cómo sacarla de ese estado, ni siquiera puedo arreglar mis propios problemas mentales, ¿Entonces cómo demonios se supone que arreglaré los de ella?

Cruzo las piernas, las estrellas titilan sobre mí, casi en una burla de la oscuridad que yace bajo ellas. ¿Así es como se supone que es la vida? Pienso en cuando conocí a Kakarotto, y después, a Bulma. Ambos tienen una actitud tan feliz y optimista de la vida, que me molesta. El cínico en mí pensaba que ellos estaban tan llenos de esperanza ridícula para el futuro, que quería que supieran que la vida no es un jardín de rosas. Que la vida no es más que un súcubo, quita y quita sin dar nada a cambio. Cómo quería que sintieran la misma clase de indignidad y dolor que he sufrido por años bajo la tiranía de Freezer, enseñarles los imbéciles que eran con esas ideas idiotas. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, nunca he dejado esos pensamientos, de que quizás uno pueda experimentar la dicha junto con el dolor. Y ahora que Bulma finalmente está descubriendo lo miserable que la vida puede ser, deseo no haber pensado nunca en ese castigo tan vengativo. Ella no merece conocer esa clase de sufrimiento, nadie lo merece. Eso es lo que sé. ¿Pero cómo puedo hacer para que sea la mujer que era antes de salir embarazada la segunda vez? No tengo idea.

Suelto un suspiro profundo, puedo sentir la presión subiendo tras mis ojos. De hecho me rebajé hoy al intentar otra vez hablar con ella, intentar razonar para sacarla de la oscuridad que está dejando se adueñe de su vida. Solo terminé haciéndola rabiar y atemorizarse de mí. Supe que era un error en el momento que entré a la habitación, al verla llorar sola como lo hace todas las noches cuando piensa que nadie la ve. Pero yo lo hago, en expiación por abandonarla, aunque al verla así, estoy comenzando a odiarlo. Odio sentirme tan completamente indefenso y despreciable porque no puedo darle lo que necesita, mientras averiguo una vez más que puedo intentar hacer algo para hacerla salir de su sufrimiento auto infringido. ¿Pero qué?

—Bueno, puedes comenzar afrontando tus dudas de frente como el hombre que dices ser. -

Ladeo la cabeza hacia atrás, mis ojos se posan en el ser que levita directamente detrás y encima mí. Ha sido mi sombra por las últimas semanas, pero esta es la primera vez que se ha atrevido a abrir la boca frente a mí. Curvando mi labio en una mueca, le gruño.

—¿Ah? ¿Y qué sabes tú de eso, Namek? ¿Haces un hábito el seguir a la gente y después filtrarse en su mente cuando piensas que no se dan cuenta de lo que haces? ¡Lárgate y déjame solo!

Me doy la vuelta, observo mis pies e intento concentrarme en otras cosas además de la pesada presencia del Namek. Trago lentamente, estoy tentado a destrozarlo por su insolencia y luego irme de ahí. Pero sé que me va a seguir a donde sea que vaya. Se ha convertido en algo así como mi plaga personal y por alguna razón, a pesar de que su presencia me irrita, tener a alguien que atestigüe mi soledad tiene un efecto tranquilizante. Obviamente se ha dado cuenta de esto también o sino no habría fraguado la artimaña estúpida con la que intentó manipularme.

Me pierdo en mis propios pensamientos, me doy cuenta de que o él decidió ignorar mi orden o es lo suficientemente estúpido y valiente como para poner a prueba mi paciencia cuando escucho el crujir de la gravilla detrás de mí. Ignorándolo, lo escucho gruñir ligeramente mientras se sienta en el suelo a mi lado. Puedo sentir los segundos pasar lentamente, aunque él no hace el esfuerzo ni de dejarme ni de dirigirse a mí de alguna manera. No me gusta que me hagan pasar por idiota y su presencia está comenzando a tener el efecto indeseado de cabrearme. Decidiendo que ignorarlo no va a funcionar, intento un acercamiento distinto.

—Namek, si no quieres sufrir una muerte espantosa y dolorosa, te sugiero que te largues a esa porquería que llamas Templo. -

—Cierra el pico, Vegeta. Tú eres de los que hablan mucho y hacen poco. No me harías daño y lo sabes, estás inmerso en tu propio mundo de injusticia y abuso tal como ahora. -

Ahora me está enojando de verdad. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es para juzgarme? Poniéndome de pie, comienzo a concentrar una bola de ki solo para demostrar lo estúpido que su arrogante fanfarroneo es cuando me toma por sorpresa dándome un codazo en la sección media. Gruño de dolor y asombro, me encuentro de rodillas en la tierra ante él y eso me recuerda de las demás veces que me encontré en una situación familiar frente a Freezer. Sintiéndome humillado y avergonzado, entierro la frente en el suelo e intento ignorar la sensación incómoda que esos recuerdos me están trayendo. ¡Maldito Namek! Su única acción me ha castrado por completo frente a él y no parece darse cuenta. Me duelen las entrañas y puedo sentir la sensación punzante de salado tras mis pestañas cerradas. ¿por qué simplemente no me deja en paz? ¿tanto me desprecia que quiere verme en esa postura tan humillante?

—Vegeta. -

Gruño, intento ignorar su voz. Poniéndome derecho, volteo en dirección contraria a él para que no pueda ver cuánto me ha perturbado su acción. Me pongo de pie, me alejo rápidamente de él, al menos tan rápido como puedo con el dolor en las entrañas. Me dio un buen golpe en la sección media y debido a que no estaba preparado para él, mi ki estaba bajo. Posiblemente me rompió algo. No soy del que huye de una buena pelea, y las acciones del Namek de seguro me piden una. Pero con la muerte de Kakarotto y los problemas de mi mujer, sin mencionar los míos, la idea de pelear con él no parece atrayente. Es más fácil escapar como el maldito cobarde que soy. Sin embargo, parece tener otras ideas en su cabeza verde y orejas puntiagudas.

Está frente a mí, de pie con los brazos cruzados como si fuese un centinela o portador de malas noticias. Gruñéndole como un perro rabioso, arremeto y luego me teleporto tras él cuando muerde la carnada. Pero, como en una pesadilla, repentinamente me doy cuenta de cómo el estrés en mi vida ha hecho que mi sentido de la batalla se torciera cuando está detrás de mí, me toma alrededor del pecho y me sujeta para que no pueda mover la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Pateo, intento darle una buena patada en sus partes privadas, olvidando que los Namek no están bendecidos con semejante debilidad con uso hasta que lo escucho reír en mi oreja.

—Buen intento, Vegeta. Qué mal que no funcionará. -

—¡Jódete Namek! ¡Suéltame, a menos que de verdad quieras saber el verdadero significado del dolor!

Es todo lo que puedo hacer para no convertirme en súper Saiyajin. No quiero usar esa forma exaltada para pelear con ese espécimen tan bajo como el Namek, pero he olvidado lo fuerte que se ha puesto con ese viejo decrépito que reside en su cuerpo. Me siento desesperado, decido jugar sucio. Apunto a su brazo, lo muerdo tan duro como puedo, probando la salinidad de su sangre púrpura en mi boca. Puedo oírlo gruñir de dolor, pero no me suelta.

—Por dios, Vegeta, Estás comportándote como un animal. -

—¡Sólo suéltame, coño! —grito en señal de ira mientras la cólera comienza a cegarme. No había sentido esta rabia desde hace mucho; es difícil saber cómo reaccionar. No sé si era su propósito provocarme, pero el Saiyajin dentro de mi corazón repentinamente sale a flote. Sujetando con fuerza su brazo, uso toda mi fuerza y se lo arranco. Puedo oírlo rugir de dolor ante la pérdida de su miembro y tomando la apertura que se me provee, me alejo de él, doy la vuelta en el aire y entonces me agacho en el suelo en una postura defensiva, lanzando su brazo a un lado.

—¿Estás feliz ahora, Vegeta? ¿Estás comenzándote a sentir como tu antiguo yo otra vez? No puedo soportar ver cuán patético te has vuelto en los últimos años. ¿Crees que Gokú habría querido tener algo que ver contigo en tu estado actual? Ni siquiera eres un reto. -

—Me importa un carajo Kakarotto. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres al llamarme patético, que soy un inútil? ¡No tienes ningún maldito derecho!

Limpiándome su sangre de la boca, doy un paso atrás y espero su movida. Aunque no es el que esperaba, se mueve unos pocos metros hacia atrás y entonces gruñe mientras un brazo nuevo sale del muñón que quedó del arrancado. Suelta un suspiro y luego me hace una seña para que me siente. Bueno, no me gusta ser tratado como a un niño y él aún está haciendo que la ira dentro de mí zumbe. Escupiendo en dirección a él, me doy la vuelta y estoy a punto de marcharme cuando oigo su voz.

—Siéntate, Vegeta. No te dejaré ir hasta que tengamos una corta conversación. Si intentas marcharte, te detendré a la fuerza si es necesario. No creo que a Bulma le guste que regreses a tu casa todo amoratado y golpeado. -

Quiero reírme. ¿notará ella si regreso así? La verdad es, que aun en su estado actual, que lo hará y sé que con seguridad empeorará las cosas. Pero habiéndome amenazado y actuado como mi superior, es… es exasperante. Mofándome, le saco el dedo y me voy volando, solo para ser detenido una vez más por el Namek flotando frente a mí.

—Te lo dije, no te voy a dejar ir hasta que te sientes y escuches lo que tengo que decirte. Luego puedes irte por donde viniste y hacer lo que sea que vayas a hacer. -

—¡Y yo te dije que te largaras! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Namek? ¡Déjame…en…_paz_!

Empujándolo rudamente, no me alejo mucho cuando siento su rodilla en el mismo lugar con el que me golpeó con el codo. Respirando entrecortadamente, sé lo que va a hacer e intento bloquearlo, pero es demasiado tarde. Está detrás de mí antes de saber, golpeando con ambos puños mi espalda y hundiendo el rostro en el suelo. Levanto un escudo de ki en el último segundo, el daño es mínimo, pero aun así lo hay. Tirado en el suelo, puedo sentir la sangre bajando por mi rostro y cuerpo por las numerosas laceraciones que el impacto con la dura roca causó. Apoyándome sobre los codos, mis ojos nublados se enfocan rápidamente en un par de zapatos marrón justo frente a mí.

—¿Estás disfrutando esto, Namek? ¿disfrutas verme en tan grande estado de humillación?— pregunto, tragándome las ganas repentinas de soltar un grito reprimido de ira y frustración. Siento como si me hubiese derribado frente a él y él está disfrutando ver al todo poderoso Vegeta postrado a sus pies… justo como Freezer. Sin embargo, su respuesta me sorprende.

—No Vegeta, no lo estoy. Pero algunas veces, no escuchas motivos. No fue mi intención pelear contigo, pero me sorprende que alguien que está pidiendo ayuda a gritos sea tan burro para no darse cuenta de que está ahí, aun cuando le está golpeando en la cara. -

Con eso dicho, se sienta en el suelo, extiende su mano hacia mí. Tengo una opción. Puedo tragarme lo que me queda de orgullo y aceptar su mano humildemente o puedo escupirle en la cara y encontrarme de nuevo en la misma posición que tengo en la actualidad. Ninguna de las opciones me parece buena, pero tengo el presentimiento de que a fin de cuentas, el Namek no va a darme una opción. Humedeciendo mis labios y tragándome la humillación, hago algo que rara vez he hecho en mi vida: acepto su mano, aunque quema en lo más profundo mi orgullo de príncipe hacerlo.

Me hala para que pueda sentarme, pero mis costillas y espalda me duelen donde él golpeó. Me echo hacia atrás y me apoyo en uno de mis brazos, suelto un suspiro dificultoso y me sorprendo cuando saca algo de uno de los bolsillos de su espantoso gi color púrpura.

—Tómala Vegeta. Tenía el presentimiento de que ibas a terminar así y hablaba en serio cuando te decía que no creo que Bulma aprecie que regreses luciendo como si un camión te hubiese pasado por encima. -

Gruño en reconocimiento, tomo apresuradamente la semilla del ermitaño y la meto en mi boca. Ignoro el sabor ácido y la textura dura, la mastico y trago rápidamente, siento mis huesos rotos y laceraciones sanar tan pronto como las propiedades medicinales de la semilla son absorbidas por mi torrente sanguíneo. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, me siento derecho y miro hacia el desierto oscuro que nos rodea.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Namek?

Se sienta a mi lado, con los brazos cruzados mientras la ridícula capa blanca que lleva ondula ligeramente en la brisa nocturna. Espero su respuesta, pero cuando pasan más o menos cinco minutos, puedo sentir que mi mal genio empieza a acrecentarse. Una parte de mí me dice que está jugando a algo macabro conmigo y que no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para jugar a las payasadas con un vegetal caminante. Gruñendo en voz baja, estoy a punto de levantarme cuando su abrazo se estira y me agarra, sentándome nuevamente.

—Relájate, Vegeta. Tenemos toda la noche. -

—Bueno, discúlpame si la idea de pasar una noche aquí en el desierto contigo es algo repugnante. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo. -

—He visto lo que haces con tu tiempo, Vegeta y créeme cuando te digo esto, no tienes mejores cosas que hacer. -

Allí va otra vez, juzgándome. ¿No se da cuenta de que no quiero estar aquí? ¿Qué solo estoy sentado porque me ha forzado? Cruzando los brazos en irritación, le doy una mirada repugnante antes de ver hacia el frente otra vez.

—Deja de ser tan egocéntrico. -

—¿Qué?—

—me oíste. Dije: deja de ser un egoísta bastardo. Tienes responsabilidades ahora y no puedes echarlas a un lado solo porque no quieres lidiar con ellas. -

Gruño, me está tomando todo mi auto-control no arremeter en su contra y lanzarle un golpe directo a esa boca fina y parlanchina. Nuevamente, me encontré pensando, ¿qué demonios sabe él de mí y mi situación?

—Sé más de lo que crees, Vegeta.—

—¿Por qué, porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer que seguirme los pasos mientras entreno y escuchar mis pensamientos perdidos? ¿O es el mocoso Namek? Está tan aburrido en el Templo que tiene que escuchar a escondidas la pena de otras personas?

Puedo notar que está irritado conmigo y mi suposición porque mira hacia mí y me muestra los colmillos en una mueca repugnante.

—Sólo escúchate, Vegeta. Te oyes como un imbécil. -

—Bueno, me han dicho que lo soy, así que al decírmelo no lastimas mis sentimientos en lo más mínimo. -

Pone los ojos en blanco ante mi comentario sarcástico antes de aclarar mi garganta y seguir en el estilo que sea que estuviese hablando.

—Escucha, Vegeta, no era mi intención espiar tus pensamientos. Y aunque creas esto o no, Dendé tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer con su tiempo que averiguando la telenovela que es la vida de los terrícolas y los Saiyajin. -

—¿Entonces por qué me estás siguiendo? ¿Por qué me confrontas esta noche y me obligues a escuchar ese discurso de mierda que tienes planeado? Tiene que haber una razón, Namek. -

Gruñe en reconocimiento. Relajándome donde estoy sentado, espero a que continúe aunque preferiría no estar aquí ahora. Escuchando el parloteo de un mojigato Namek que no está en mi lista de pasatiempos agradables, especialmente uno tan insufrible como Piccoro.

—Porque si sigues así, no vas a causarte daño solo a ti, si no a los que quieres también. -

Eso no era lo que estaba esperando, menos de él. Mirándolo a los ojos, le espeto lo primero que se me ocurre.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero a alguien en esta mierda? ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a rebajarme al punto de admitir esa fantasía ridícula y sobre valorada de un estado emocional? ¡Escúchate! Suenas como…—Estaba a punto de decir Bulma, pero decidiéndome a no meterla en la conversación, cierro la boca y espero su respuesta.

—Hmm, si no crees que puedes amar, entonces de verdad que lo siento por ti, Vegeta. Solía ser como tú, lleno de odio e ira. Y luego, de algún modo terminé teniendo la responsabilidad de entrenar a un mocoso híbrido Saiyajin de cuatro años, el hijo de mi enemigo mortal. De alguna manera, la idea de entrenarlo para usarlo como un arma explosiva cambió y me encontré encariñado con el niño al punto donde puedo admitir que significa algo para mí. Cambió mi vida, pasé de estar centrado en mí y en mis propios propósitos egoístas a estar centrado en algo útil de que ocuparse. Y después de verte aquí, intentando encontrar una manera de reconectarte con esa terrícola insoportable que tomaste como mujer, sé que te estás engañando cuando dices que no quieres a nadie aquí. –

Haciendo un gesto, puedo sentir la vergüenza comenzando a subir dentro por mi garganta. Es… es correcta su suposición. Bajando los hombros ligeramente, le pregunto algo.

—¿Cómo puedo… qué puedo… cómo puedo ayudarla? No me quiere cerca de ella. -

—Deja de huir de tus temores de inadecuación y comienza a comportarte como el hombre que dices ser. En lugar de dejar que tu propia pena controle tu vida, actúa y deja de depender de Bulma para que te ayude. Ella es quien necesita ser ayudada. -

—¿No crees que sé eso, Namek? ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Ella…está aterrada y no confía en mí. -

—Mira Vegeta, yo no tengo todas las respuestas, estoy haciendo esto aun cuando tenemos nuestras diferencias y particularmente nosotros dos no nos caemos bien, otros están preocupados por ti y Bulma. -

Sé al momento que se refiere a Gohan, y me pregunto cuánto sabe el hijo de mi enemigo jurado de lo que está pasando en el lugar donde vivo. Cuanto sabe del sufrimiento de Bulma y el mío. Y también de la confusión y tristeza de mi hijo.

—Sólo…solo comienza a demostrar interés en tu hijo. Demuéstrale que aun cuando tienes tu orgullo, tienes un interés personal en tu familia. Y quizás, comienza a comportarte como la parte responsable por una vez en lugar de fiarte egoístamente que los demás tomarán las decisiones y se harán cargo de las situaciones. No sé si esa es la respuesta, pero tengo el presentimiento de que si finalmente te ocupas de algo que tenga un significado, quizás superarás lo que sea que te esté pasando desde la muerte de Gokú. Y quizás, ayudarás a la arpía de tu mujer a recuperarse de su pérdida. -

Asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo, veo como se levanta y se limpia el pantalón. Sin decir nada más que un adiós, eleva su poder y luego sale disparado hacia el templo, dejándome solo una vez más.

Pasándome las manos por el cabello, pienso en las cosas que acaba de decirme. Todas se enfrentan con el orgullo que hay en mi corazón pero tienen sentido. Si quiero que Bulma se recupere, entonces yo también debo vencer a mis propios demonios. Y para hacer eso, tengo que tener algún propósito además de lamentar la pérdida de mi rival y vida anterior. He sido negligente con mi hijo por demasiado tiempo y he llegado a darme cuenta de que su temor por mí me incomoda. No tengo idea de cómo acabar con esto, pero si quiero que mi mujer pare de sufrir como lo he hecho yo toda la vida, entonces… entonces me tragaré el orgullo y finalmente tomaré la responsabilidad del propósito que tengo aquí en la Tierra: mi familia.

* * *

_Vegeta ha llegado a una encrucijada. ¿Pero será suficiente para alcanzar a su hijo y a Bulma? ¿Lo ayudará a recuperarse del horror de su vida pasada e incluso sanará las heridas con las que Bulma está luchando después de haber perdido a su hijo? ¡Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Capítulo 07

**Nunca te Vayas_  
_**

**(Don't ever Let Go)  
**

**Por Vegamarie  
**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

_**Nota de Vegamarie:** ¡Hola otra vez! Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo y dejando reviews. Ya van 89 (74 para la traducción ^^) ¡Y aun no escribo (traduzco) ocho capítulos! ¡Son más de 10 por capítulos! Intentaré duplicar el esfuerzo y actualizar con más frecuencia, aunque no garantizo nada. Así que aquí lo tienen: el 07_

_**Nota de Mya:** sorry chicas si no actualizo con frecuencia, es lo que mi tiempo reducido me permite._

_Disclaimer:DBZ o sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Toriyama Akira._

* * *

**Capítulo 07**

**Vegeta**

BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP…

Entreabrir los ojos, es todo lo que puedo hacer para no romper en pedazos la maldita alarma, pero ese comportamiento sería completamente sin sentido de mi parte. En especial cuando fui yo quien programó al estúpido aparato para que me levantara a las cinco en punto de la mañana. Dándome la vuelta y quedando boca abajo, estiro el brazo y lo apago antes de que despierte a todos los demás en la casa. Lo último que necesito es que alguien venga y comience a golpear la puerta de la habitación para que apague esa cosa molesta. Bostezo ligeramente, cierro los ojos un momento y meto la cabeza bajo la almohada. Todavía estoy exhausto por la confrontación con Piccoro, pero aunque me frustra pensar que fui obligado a oír las convicciones de un Namek, sus palabras tenían sentido. No hay necesidad de negar semejante verdad, aun si negarlo me haría sentir menos estúpido y más el príncipe de los Saiyajin que clamo ser.

Me doy la vuelta para quedar de espaldas, la conversación que tuve con él da vueltas en mi cabeza. Después de que se fue, intenté armar todas las piezas, especialmente en como revertir la depresión que he estado sufriendo, y la de mi mujer. Antes de este momento de mi vida, no había deseado curar mis propias deficiencias emocionales y definitivamente menos las de alguien más. Sin embargo, estaba muy claro que si no tomaba algo de responsabilidad y al menos intentaba encontrar alguna solución, iba a continuar en este horrido rollo hasta que una vez más me encontrara perdiendo todo lo que he ganado, si lo quiero o no. Conociéndome, no puedo permitirme seguir perdiendo porque eventualmente me perderé en la desesperación la cual, desde que era un niño, ha sido una constante compañía en mi vida. Y entonces ellos ganarían: los demonios de mi pasado y presente.

Pasé la mitad de las horas de la madrugada en ese desierto intentando pensar en una manera de reconectarme con la familia que nunca quise pero que de algún modo terminé obteniendo una vez que me volví parte permanente del planeta que una vez busqué destruir. Lo único que de verdad pude idear fue que necesitaba regresar a alguna clase de rutina y que tenía que echar a un lado mis diferencias y comenzar a parecer más interesado en el cuidado diario de mi hijo. Aunque he estado evitando ir a la Corporación Cápsula desde que Bulma regresó del hospital, sé que él no está recibiendo el cariño que solían darle. Aunque me enerva el trato pastelozo que Bulma le da, sé que su falta de atención debe estar teniendo un efecto adverso en él. Necesito comenzar a comprenderlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que sienta la soledad y el rechazo dentro de su corazón. Posiblemente nunca seré el tipo de padre que se permite sentimentalismos, incluso me di cuenta ayer de que no quiero que mi hijo sienta por mí lo que yo sentí por mi padre. Sé que le dije a Bulma que nunca me importó lo que mi padre pensaba de mí, pero no era cierto. Quería su respeto y sé que mi propio hijo, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, está sintiendo lo mismo.

Quitándome las sábanas, me siento y estiro los brazos hacia arriba intentando deshacerme de una contracción en el cuello. Todavía está algo oscuro aunque puedo ver el cielo aclarando por el este por donde el sol inevitablemente hará su aparición. Me levanto, trastabillo hasta el closet y saco ropa interior y de entrenamiento: mis zapatillas deportivas, una camiseta y unos shorts de nylon para ejercitar. Creo que dormí como dos horas, pero he ido con menos horas de sueño y por más tiempo en el pasado. Sin embargo, me he acostumbrado a mi pereza y complacencia. Levantarme para obligar a mi cuerpo a entrenar después de unas pocas horas de sueño no es algo que he hecho desde que Kakarotto murió. Conteniendo otro bostezo, me pongo la ropa y luego salgo de la habitación que recientemente estoy ocupando.

Camino por el pasillo, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y luego deslizo la de la habitación que había estado compartiendo con Bulma antes de… antes de que perdiera a nuestro hijo. Quizás es extraño que me haya mudado a mi antigua habitación. Sin embargo, queda el hecho; no voy a someterme quedándome en donde no soy deseado y Bulma ha dejado bastante claro que no quiere nada conmigo, o el resto de la familia si vamos al caso. No obstante, estoy atraído a ella como nunca antes lo había estado a otra persona en mi vida. Nuevamente encuentro las palabras del Namek dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Que yo, el gran Príncipe Vegeta, he caído presa de ese sentimiento ridículo y emocional conocido como el…amor. Sé que está en lo correcto en su suposición. Pero el solo pensamiento de tener tal debilidad dentro de mí… me aterra. Pero me explica muchas cosas que nunca había entendido, primero y más importante porqué decidí quedarme por libre albedrio con una mujer que la mayor parte del tiempo me enfurece más que a nadie. Por qué me quedé para criar a un niño que nunca quise y por qué sacrifiqué mi propia grandeza para tener la vida que tengo, una que en su momento consideré mediocre.

Caminando hacia la cama noto que está acurrucada con una sábana abrazada protectoramente alrededor como un capullo. Luce tan débil y frágil acostada en la gran cama que compartíamos. Me acerco sigilosamente, puedo sentir un nudo comenzar a subir por mi garganta. De muchas maneras, verla así me recuerda mis memorias parcialmente olvidadas bajo la tiranía de Freezer cuando era muy joven, antes de convertirme en la bestia que parte de mí desea seguir siendo.

Su rostro aún está manchado de lágrimas como ha estado cada mañana desde que regresó. Acercándome, echo algunos de sus cabellos hacia atrás para poder mirarla. Hay tanto daño entre nosotros que me pregunto si algún día será reparado, si llegará a confiar en mi otra vez. La realización recién descubierta de este sentimiento que evoluciona y crece no está haciendo mi mañana más fácil. De nuevo desearía tener la simpleza que tuve una vez en mi vida antes de comenzar a permitirme experimentar más ira, odio y mi orgullo. Aunque posiblemente nunca pondría la carga de mi alma ennegrecida sobre sus hombros, espero que el experimento que estoy por comenzar repare algo del deterioro que ha comenzado a pudrirnos a los dos, separando una relación que nunca ha sido buena para comenzar. Pero yo, que nunca tuve algo así antes de conocer y hacerme pareja de Bulma, _necesito_ que vuelva a ser como antes.

Cerrando la distancia entre nuestros rostros, dudo antes de plantarle lo que ella llamaría un "beso" en la frente. Sé que nunca he sido claro con ella sobre lo que pienso de ella y de la importancia que tiene en mi vida. Hasta hace poco ni siquiera lo sabía o entendía, excepto la admisión de que ella es quien me mantiene sano desde la muerte de Kakarotto. ¿Aunque sabría o incluso creería como me siento en realidad, especialmente después de cómo han ido las cosas entre los dos? Y otra pregunta que cada vez se hace más pesada: ¿Incluso le contaría sobre tan ridículo sentimiento? No creo que pueda hacer a un lado mi orgullo tanto como para decirle algo tan peligroso y débil. Aunque de alguna manera, debo demostrarle que es importante para mí y que me preocupa lo que le pase si quiero que se recupere de la tortura que se está infringiendo. Enderezándome, subo parte de las sábanas hasta sus hombros y luego salgo de la habitación. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, en silencio me dirijo a la de mi hijo y abro la puerta.

Hay una lámpara en la esquina de su cuarto. Cruzo los brazos, ya puedo sentir la irritación comenzar a crecer por lo sobreprotegido que está. ¿Cómo va a crecer para enfrentar sus temores si le ponen una red de seguridad para protegerlo de algo tan ridículo como el temor a la oscuridad? Me frustra, aunque estoy comenzando a darme cuenta de que parte de esta frustración que tengo con Bulma y los métodos de crianza de su familia es porque son foráneos para mí. Sin embargo, cuando todo se reduce a eso, mis experiencias de la niñez son muy diferentes a las que mi hijo ha tenido que enfrentar. Siento que no puedo entenderlo así como él tampoco me entiende. Entro a la habitación, me encuentro obligado a acercarme a su cama, como lo he hecho con su madre. Viendo su figura durmiente acurrucada bajo las sábanas, abrazando uno de esos juguetes de peluche estúpidos que tiene en abundancia, me inclino y observo con detalle su cara inocente.

Somos tan diferentes aunque al mismo tiempo, puedo ver tanto de mí en él que me pregunto cómo habría sido mi vida de distinta si mi planeta y mi gente no hubiesen sido destruidos. Es una pregunta que me ha perseguido desde que descubrí que iba a ser padre por primera vez. ¿Cómo pude crear algo cuando estaba tan dañado? En ese momento, aparté esa idea de mi cabeza. No podía permitirme pensar en eso, especialmente cuando estaba esforzándome para finalmente convertirme en un súper Saiyajin, para probar una vez más que yo era el príncipe elegido, el heredero del legado de mi pueblo en lugar de esa basura tercera clase. Sin embargo, desde el descubrimiento de que había creado otra vida con Bulma y desde su desafortunada muerte, me he encontrado otra vez preguntándome como habrían sido las cosas de haber quedado mi último legado y debo encontrar algunas respuestas para esos pensamientos, ¿Será suficiente para zanjar la desconfianza y la animosidad entre mi hijo y yo, el único legado que de verdad tengo?

Puedo sentir como mi mente va a toda carrera para explorar todos esos pensamientos pero sé que ahora no es el momento para estar teniendo una conversación psicológica en mi cabeza, no en la habitación de mi hijo en todo caso. Cruzo los brazos, me doy la vuelta para marcharme cuando escucho el crujido de la cama detrás de mí. Me giro, veo los ojos azules y borrosos de mi hijo mientras da un tremendo bostezo.

—¿Papá, qué haces? —me pregunta somnoliento, levantándose y metiéndose el dedo pulgar en la boca.

La verdad no sé qué decirle, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy en su cuarto excepto que quizás tiene algo que ver con el conocimiento de que ya no puedo abandonarlo, de que tengo que ser responsable por él además de protegerlo de una muerte no natural. En lugar de responderle verbalmente, sólo me encojo de hombros y me doy la vuelta para marcharme. Aunque él aparentemente tiene una idea diferente.

—¿Mi mamá va a jugar conmigo hoy?

Aclaro mi garganta, me dirijo a él, viendo cómo me mira con inquietud, en este momento su temor por mí sobrepasa la necesidad de entender por qué su madre lo está evitando.

—Vístete. -

Me mira, sacándose el dedo de la boca, un delgado hilo de saliva cae por su barbilla. Lentamente, se quita las mantas y luego solo se sienta en el medio de la cama, mitad curioso y mitad nervioso.

—¿Por qué?

Volteo los ojos hacia el cielo, pienso que no tengo tiempo para lidiar con las preguntas vacuas proferidas por un niño de cuatro años. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que esta impaciencia me ha guiado parcialmente al vacío que me separa de Trunks. Y si voy a seguir la recomendación de Piccoro, no importa cuánto me molesten en el corazón sus palabras, tengo que cambiar mi comportamiento. No obstante como hacerlo, sin fingir, será la parte difícil. Incluso ahora, no estoy seguro de poder cumplir con la tarea que se me avecina. Me encuentro preguntándome cómo fue que a Kakarotto se le hizo tan fácil con su familia, pero rápidamente trato de cambiar la dirección de mi pensamiento. De verdad debería haber tenido alguna revelación anoche para estar comparándome con él.

Quiero decirle "¿Importa? Vístete y haz lo que te digo," pero sé que si de verdad quiero hacer las cosas distintas con él y pasar la barrera entre nosotros, entonces no puedo hablarle así. Puedo notar que está esperando que le diga algo, así que pronuncio lo primero que se me ocurre.

—Vamos al parque. -

De inmediato, sus ojos se espabilan y su comportamiento cambia de un niño cobarde e inseguro al de uno que se le ha dado el mejor regalo del mundo. Decir que semejante reacción me sorprende es un eufemismo. No obstante, también me doy cuenta de que mi hijo no está tan hastiado como yo a su edad y todavía guarda una inocencia infantil con respecto a las cosas que yo nunca tuve en toda mi vida. Por otra parte, las diferencias entre nosotros dos y como lo habrían sido si no hubiese sido vendido como esclavo se develan en mi imaginación.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, veo como salta rápidamente de la cama y corre descalzo a uno de sus closets. Abre la puerta de golpe y entonces se queda mirando todas las opciones de ropa ante él.

—Mocoso, ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunto, mi voz se eleva.

—Mi mamá me ayuda. -

Mierda. Esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando vine con el plan ridículo de llevarlo a correr al parque.

—Bueno, ¿Puedes escoger algo y ponértelo? No tenemos todo el día. -

Sacude la cabeza lentamente y luego parece como si estuviese a punto de ponerse a llorar. Acercándome a él, cruzo los brazos y veo dentro de su closet pensando en toda esa ropa que definitivamente no necesita.

Agarro la primera camiseta manga corta y los primeros shorts que encuentro, se los arrojo y luego doy un paso atrás.

—¿Papá?

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Necesito _chillos_. -

_¿Chillos? ¿Qué carajo son los chillos?_ Soltando un resoplido para liberar algo de la creciente tensión e irritación en mi cuerpo, le pregunto a qué se refiere.

—Umm, lo que me pongo debajo de los shorts. -

Pasándome la mano por el cabello, mi mente hace clic cuando entiendo a qué se refiere, aunque jamás había oído que alguien se refiriera a la ropa interior o calzoncillos como "chillos". Posiblemente sea alguna palabra ridícula que haya inventado su madre dado que yo nunca antes he ayudado a mi hijo a vestirse. No la había oído. Acercándome a su armario, abro la gaveta superior y estoy aliviado de encontrar una pila grande de ellos. Agarro uno junto con un par de calcetines, los arrojo a donde ahora está sentado, jugando de una manera algo tonta con la ropa que saqué para él.

—Vístete. —le digo y luego me dirijo a la puerta, para observar lo que hará.

Inmediatamente, pone con cuidado la camiseta en sus manos. Me observa con ansiedad, comienza a quitarse su ropa para dormir tan despacio que creo que un caracol lo haría más rápido. Sin embargo no me ha pedido que lo ayude e incluso si lo hiciera, no lo habría hecho porque ponerse ropa a su edad no debería ser un problema. Otra vez sube la camiseta que estaba sosteniendo hace un segundo y la mete por su cabeza. Hago una mueca ligera cuando veo que ésta se está moviendo hacia las inmediaciones de la manga derecha, sin pensarlo me acerco y lo corrijo para que su cabello lavanda salga rápidamente por el agujero correcto. Me alejo sintiéndome tonto por incumplir el plan de no ayudarlo, intento convencerme de que lo hice solo porque de no haberlo hecho, le habría tomado el doble de tiempo ponerse la maldita ropa.

Después de ponerse la camiseta, su ropa interior se une a la pila de ropa de dormir descartada. Se sienta otra vez y veo mitad divertido, mitad irritado como mete sus pies a través de los dos agujeros provistos y luego se levanta, halando su ropa interior hasta arriba hasta cubrir su trasero y área privada. Es absurdo lo estúpidamente que se pone la ropa, ya veo porqué la mujer lo ayuda todo el tiempo. Así y todo, quizás puede que eso sea parte del problema. Sin querer perder más tiempo, doy un paso adelante y agarro sus shorts antes de que tenga la oportunidad de repetir el mismo procedimiento que acabo de atestiguar.

—¡Papá! —chilla mientras intenta infructuosamente recuperar sus shorts.

—Escucha. No lo estás haciendo de manera eficiente. Quien te lo haya enseñado es un idiota. -

Repentinamente tengo ganas de golpearme cuando veo lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Su tendencia a ser excesivamente emocional es otro problema que le atribuyo a Bulma, pero también se me ocurre que se deba a su sangre humana junto a su edad e incluso su inexperiencia general puede jugar un gran papel en su comportamiento. Es una de las cosas que intentaré remediar, por mi salud mental más que nada. Ya estoy de los nervios y desearía no haberlo despertado cuando entré a chequearlo. Sé que esta tarea que tengo que emprender no va a ser fácil, pero esto es el colmo. Apretando los dientes, me acerco y cuelgo la prenda frente a la cara de mi mocoso asustado.

—¡Regrésamelos, Papá!

—No hasta que te diga la manera apropiada de ponértelos. -

Me mira y luego esnifa ligeramente. Limpiándose la nariz asquerosamente con el brazo pronto los cruza de una manera similar a la mía y después da un paso atrás. Le entrego los shorts, tomo su brazo cuando intenta sentarse en el suelo otra vez, previniendo eficazmente desperdiciar más tiempo. Soltándolo comienzo a explicarle lo que tiene que hacer, me siento muy estúpido por entrenar a mi mocoso en el arte de ponerse la ropa de manera correcta.

—No te sientes y pongas los pies en los huecos y después te levantes. Sostenlos frente a ti y mete una pierna a la vez. Luego súbelos. -

Me mira con recelo antes de intentar seguir mis instrucciones. Es aparente para mí que la tarea no va a funcionar. Casi tan pronto como intenta meter un pie en el hoyo de sus shorts, trastabilla y cae de cara. Gruño, veo como se endereza y luego se levanta. Afortunadamente no llora. En vez de eso, parece determinado a completar la simple tarea que le he puesto.

Después de tres intentos y muchos minutos más tarde de lo que habría tomado de haberlo dejado ponerse la ropa de la manera que normalmente lo hace, la tarea se ha alcanzado. Frustrado en mi propio orgullo y consternado por la incapacidad de mi hijo para vestirse, causando aún más tiempo perdido del que le habría permitido, veo un par de zapatillas deportivas en un estante del closet. Sujeto el par, regreso hasta él y lo levanto para sentarlo en el borde de la cama. Sin decirle nada e intentando contener mi hastío por hacer algo tan… tan femenino, desato los cordones y se los pongo. Las ato con firmeza, me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la puerta una vez más. De nuevo, intento convencerme que de no haberlo ayudado con los zapatos, habría sido la hora del almuerzo antes de que saliéramos de la casa. Camino por el pasillo, comienzo a bajar rápidamente las escaleras, sintiendo la tensión dentro de mí comenzar a salirse mientras mi cuerpo finalmente se involucra en algo de actividad física.

Pasando por la sala, miro hacia arriba y veo la hora. Ya son las 6 de la mañana y lo único que he logrado hasta ahora es levantar a mi hijo y ayudarlo a vestirse. Decepcionado por ese hecho miro hacia atrás y lo veo prácticamente corriendo detrás de mí intentando seguir mi paso. Cruzo la esquina, entro a la cocina y me encuentro frente a frente con la boba.

—¡Oh Vegeta! ¡Qué agradable que estés levantado tan temprano, y radiante! ¿Y está Trunks contigo?

Nuevamente, su don para decir obviedades me sorprende. Estúpida. Mostrándole los dientes, intento olvidar su buena voluntad durante y después de que Bulma tuvo la pérdida, le digo que saque algo que Trunks y yo podamos comer rápidamente. Ya sé que mi hijo, si se da la oportunidad, comerá su desayuno extremadamente lento y sucio y no tengo tiempo para eso.

—Claro, Vegeta. Hice bollos y están a punto de salir del horno. ¡Tendrán que esperar a que se enfríen un poco, pero pueden comerlos mientras corren si no les importa tener los dedos pegajosos!

Casi de inmediato y para mi alivio, el reloj del horno suena y la idiota saca una sartén de allí, conteniendo lo que deben ser esos "bollos pegajosos" de los que habla. Tan pronto como lo pone sobre el mesón, agarro algunos, asegurándose de enfriar uno para mi hijo usando mi ki. Le entrego el mejunje de desayuno, no lo dejo despedirse de su abuela cuando salgo por la puerta antes de que tuviese la oportunidad.

Casi tan pronto como salimos por la puerta, me meto uno de los bollos en la boca, lo mastico y lo trago. Trunks sigue mi ejemplo. Una vez que mi boca está vacía, le explico lo que vamos a hacer.

—Vamos a correr hasta el parque. Este es un ejercicio de entrenamiento. Yo me aseguraré de que nada te pase, pero es tu deber intentar seguirme el paso lo mejor que puedas. Una vez que lleguemos, tendrás veinte minutos para entretenerte tanto como puedas antes de que regresemos, ¿Entendido?

Él asiente con la cabeza indeciso y es todo lo que necesito antes de marcharme. Salgo trotando por el portón hacia la acera y veo hacia atrás para ver el progreso de mi prole. Intenta lo mejor que puede seguir mi paso, pero por nuestras diferencias de tamaño, incluso corriendo más lento, está teniendo problemas para alcanzarme. Yendo más lento, veo como me alcanza. Pronto, está corriendo a mi nivel.

Lo veo intentar lo más que puede igualar mis estándares, puedo sentir como la culpa comienza a meterse en mi corazón por el trato que le di en el pasado. Desde luego, es exasperante e irritante para mí que las habilidades y atributos de mi hijo Saiyajin se vean tan por debajo de la mía cuando tenía su edad. Pero de nuevo me pregunto ¿Por qué querría que fuese como yo a su edad? Odiaba mi vida en aquel entonces tanto como el resto quizás… quizás su ternura sea una bendición, no importa cuánto me desagrade. ¿Y en realidad, cuán difícil sería para mi… quizás, sería perder algo de aspereza y expectativa hasta que sea un poco mayor? Desde luego esta mañana probó, exceptuando lo irritante que fue llegar a este punto, que puedo ser más paciente de lo habría pensado posible. No significa que tenga que gustarme o cambiar quien soy internamente. Sin embargo, este proceso de curar las heridas entre mi hijo y yo y entre Bulma y yo va a tomar mucho más tiempo y tolerancia de la que jamás he tenido en mi vida.

Suspirando, giro en la esquina y chequeo a Trunks quien aún está determinado a ir a mi ritmo regresando al camino frente a mí, subo un poco el ritmo y rezo para que no haya una muchedumbre cuando lleguemos al parque en unos diez minutos.

**Bulma**

La cabeza me duele y también los ojos. Parpadeo lentamente, me siento despacio y veo el reloj, me sorprendo al ver que ni siquiera son las nueve de la mañana. Poniendo otra vez la cabeza en la almohada, intento dormirme otra vez, pero los recuerdos de mi bebé muerto en ese extraño sueño que he tenido siguen proyectándose en mi mente. Abriendo los ojos de golpe, me siento y luego me apoyo de la cabecera de la cama.

Toma.

Puedo verlo tan claramente como si estuviese frente a mí. Mi hijo que nunca estaría. Sé que con toda probabilidad, el sueño que tuve lo más probable fue debido inducido por la droga y que si de hecho hubiese podido vivir, puede que no haya terminado de esa manera. Pero parte del sueño resuena en mi corazón como si de verdad mi niño muerto me hablara, mostrándome una secuencia de eventos que habrían ocurrido si hubiese vivido. Ahora que está muerto, ¿significa que la felicidad en ese sueño nunca va a pasar?

La depresión brota de mi corazón, convenciéndome de que no estoy predestinada a tener una vida feliz. ¿No me han demostrado eso ya los eventos del pasado? Solo mirando la historia de mis relaciones es suficiente para hacer que esos pensamientos horribles parezcan válidos, incluso si sé que no estoy pensando con claridad. Yamcha y luego… Vegeta. En vano intento parar este pensamiento repetitivo, incluso si por una vez no está relacionado con Toma. Sin embargo, ideas de la confrontación de ayer en la noche siguen rondando como insectos molestos, se alejan zumbando cuando intento espantarlos solo para pararse de nuevo donde estaban en un principio.

Frustrada, me quito las sábanas y me paro vacilante caminando hacia el baño. Abro la puerta, empujo la puerta de la ducha y abro la llave del agua, dejando que se caliente mientras me quito la ropa rápidamente, exponiendo mi cuerpo desnudo a las paredes que lo rodean.

Me paro frente al espejo, veo mi imagen. Estoy cansada y se nota, hay bolsas bajos mis ojos y arrugas de ansiedad que no estaban allí antes de que me embarazara otra vez. Mis senos están ligeramente más grandes de lo que habían estado, pero han comenzado a volver a la normalidad. Perdí peso y cualquier signo que señalara mi condición previa se ha ido por completo excepto por algunas estrías ligeras donde mi abdomen estaba abultado. Después de todo, tenía cuatro meses de embarazo cuando perdí a mi bebé y ya se comenzaba a notar.

Sacudo la cabeza, abro el grifo y me echo agua fría en el rostro, intentando distraerme antes de entrar a la ducha. Me seco, tiro la toalla en el suelo y luego entro a la ya agua caliente.

No me toma mucho bañarme, me he vuelto más rápida y eficiente como una manera de combatir los pensamientos y sentimientos terribles que me plagan cuando estoy sola. De una manera, es casi gracioso como aun cuando no quiero seguir obsesionada con la muerte de Toma, he estado pasando la mayor parte del tiempo sola. Irónico, quizás. Cierro la llave del agua, tomo una toalla y me seco, poniéndome una bata de baño colgada en los ganchos provistos tras la puerta. Envuelvo mi cabello con la toalla húmeda y dejo el baño sin recogerlo. He vuelto a algunos de mis viejos hábitos de higiene. Sin Vegeta para quejarse, ¿A quién le importa? Simplemente no tengo la energía o la motivación para comportarme en patrones que fueron una lucha para mí desde la primera vez que tuve sexo con él y después al compartir una habitación.

Me meto otra vez a la cama, bostezo y luego masajeo mis sienes. Mi estómago gruñe, pero lo ignoro. Me doy cuenta de que podría usar una gran taza de café, pero ignoro también esa idea. En vez de eso, pienso otra vez en el progreso que hice anoche en los home robots que habían estado necesitando una actualización desde hace un par de meses. Estuve despierta hasta las 3:30 de esta mañana, intentando dejar de pensar en mi bebé y en la pelea que había tenido con Vegeta. Este se ha vuelto mi nuevo patrón. Duermo durante el día cuando estoy demasiado agotada para estar despierta y luego me quedo levantada la mitad de la noche, tomando siestas entremedio. Por alguna razón; no obstante, esta mañana es diferente. No quiero levantarme, pero tengo mucho miedo de dormirme otra vez. Una vez más, me pongo de pie, esta vez me dirijo a la puerta que me lleva al resto de la casa y a la familia que he estado evitando como una manera de sobrellevar la enorme cantidad de culpa y tristeza que he estado sufriendo.

Abro la puerta, casi choco con la forma de la última persona a la quería ver en este momento: Vegeta. Retrocedo, veo como él me observa cautelosamente antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Trunks y después entrar. Curiosa, lo miro igual a como me miró sin decir palabra. Ahí es cuando noto la razón para ese repentino interés en la habitación del hijo que ha estado ignorando por todos los propósitos y causas.

Trunks está en sus brazos, su cabecita descansa sobre su hombro y sus bracitos están enlazados alrededor de su cuello. Si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos, nunca habría creído lo que estaba frente a mí. Vegeta…Vegeta nunca habría actuado así a menos que hubiese… a menos que hubiese herido a Trunks de alguna manera. De la nada, una ira comienza a formarse dentro de mí. Ya perdí un bebé y no voy a perder otro, no importa si Vegeta no tenía la intención de hacerlo para empezar. Sin embargo, aun si no parece característico, el Vegeta que conozco es más que capaz de herir a la gente sin arrepentimiento, o al menos el del pasado lo era. No estoy muy segura del de ahora, pero la verdad es que no estoy pensando lógicamente. Me gusta este sentimiento de ira, me ayuda a olvidar mi pena.

Sin decirme nada, continúa su trayecto a la habitación de Trunks. Siguiéndolo, veo como lo deja en su cama y después se pone derecho, se da la vuelta y casi se pone cara a cara conmigo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Pregunto mordazmente.

Se le ve incómodo, desvía su mirada de la mía. Pasando a un lado, me pasa dirigiéndose otra vez a la puerta. Sin pensarlo, sujeto su brazo con el propósito de tener una respuesta de él.

Deteniéndose repentinamente, libera su brazo de mi agarre y ladea la cabeza hacia mí.

—Si deseas tener un combate de gritos conmigo, te sugiero que lo llevemos a otra parte. No quiero tener que lidiar con tus gritos y el llanto del mocoso a la vez. -

Ofendida e indignada, veo como se retira mientras cruza el pasillo y entra a mi habitación. Puedo sentir mi temperamento volver a la vida, la ira fluir por mis venas casi lo mismo que el sentimiento profundo de amargura y desesperanza que he estado sintiendo últimamente. Doy un paso adelante, camino sin demora a donde está parado con paciencia, como si me despreciara por ser tan… tan emocional. Pasando a su lado, puedo oír la puerta cerrarse cuando Vegeta presiona el botón que la controla y pasa el mecanismo de cierre para que nadie pueda interrumpir nuestra segunda pelea en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—Bueno, Mujer, ¿Vas a gritarme o a mirarme con la boca abierta? La abres más y puede que se te metan las moscas. -

Cerrando la mandíbula de golpe, digo las primeras palabras que suelta mi lengua sin pensar en realidad lo que le estoy diciendo.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Trunks, Vegeta? ¡Eres un… un animal, herir a un niño pequeño de esa manera! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Quieres que termine como tú, amargado y enfadado todo el tiempo?

Soltándolo todo, veo como su rostro se inunda con cualquier cantidad de emociones, la última fue obvia decepción y dolor antes de ponerse otra vez su acostumbrada máscara de desprecio.

—¿De verdad piensas que lastimaría así a mi propio hijo? ¿No se te ha ocurrido, mujer, que habría resultado herido gravemente muchas veces más en su ya corta vida?

Con eso dicho Vegeta se acerca a mí, cerrando el poco espacio entre nosotros. Toma mi brazo suavemente, me hala aún más cerca de él para que así nuestros rostros estén a centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos oscuros miran directo a los míos.

—Si no me hubiese vuelto tan jodidamente patético, quizás Trunks ya estaría lidiando con el trato brutal que un padre Saiyajin le da a su descendencia. Sí, Bulma, soy un monstruo, pero no soy tan horrido como para herir y mutilar deliberadamente a mi propio hijo. Tú, entre tanta gente, debiste haberte dado cuenta de eso para la fecha. -

Mirándolo directo a los ojos sé que dice la verdad. Por esta vez, me está dejando ver a simple vista el dolor y la angustia en sus ojos, que pensara tan bajo de alguien con el que he estado casada por años y con quien tengo un hijo. Intentando contener un sollozo, me siento aliviada cuando me suelta y da un paso atrás, dejando algo de espacio para respirar entre nuestros cuerpos.

—Lo llevé corriendo hasta el parque. Se cansó así que… así que lo traje el resto del camino y se quedó dormido. Fue todo lo que pasó. -

—¿Tú… lo llevaste al parque?

—Sí, no creas que lo hice para mi propia diversión. Yo… yo solo me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas y… bah. Olvídalo. -

Con eso dicho, me siento en la cama y veo a Vegeta salir rápidamente a zancadas de mi habitación decidido a evitar mayor deliberación, con lo cual estoy contenta.

No entiendo. ¿De qué se dio cuenta para hacer algo tan impropio de él como llevar a Trunks al parque, incluso tan temprano en la mañana? Masajeándome el puente de la nariz me pregunto si lo que pasó esta mañana tiene algo que ver con mi evasión a nuestra familia y las cosas de las que he acusado a Vegeta ayer en la noche. ¿Pero cuando él me ha escuchado? Sin embargo me siento terrible por culparlo de golpear a nuestro hijo cuando nunca lo he visto hacer algo como eso en el pasado. Desearía… desearía haberlo entendido mejor. Desearía haber entendido sus propios temores y sus propias inseguridades, por qué se comporta así y quizás, él esté deseando lo mismo de mí. Porqué me he encerrado en mi misma y por qué estoy teniendo tantas dificultades para lidiar con la pena de perder a mi bebé. ¿Pero a quién engaño? Averiguar eso requeriría abrir las heridas del pasado y el presente y yo no creo que Vegeta vaya a contármelo alguna vez, excepto por la poquísima información que he conseguido de él en estos años. Y la pena de mi propio corazón aún está demasiado fresca para hablarla. Así que ambos vivimos en silencio, sin decir jamás al otro lo que más necesitamos. Sin compartir nunca nuestros secretos, desarrollando la desconfianza y abriendo una brecha que nos ha estado separando en los últimos años.

Hace unos meses, no, hace unos años, habría sido capaz de romper las paredes alrededor de Vegeta. Me di cuenta de que cuando salí embarazada de Toma que le correspondería a él tender un puente entre nosotros. Ahora por primera vez, he perdido la esperanza de que eso pase. Quizás es mi tristeza la que habla o quizás la voz de la razón que finalmente se ha metido en mí. Lo que sea, sólo me hace sentir más miserable y sola. Yo soy… me he vuelto patética.

* * *

_**Nota de Vegamarie:** Vegeta ha dado el primer paso para reparar el daño que ha sufrido su familia convirtiéndose en parte vital en lugar de ser un espectador. Pero Bulma parece estarse moviéndose en dirección contraria. ¿Continuará Vegeta con la tarea y será eso suficiente para finalmente sacar a Bulma de su pena? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo._

_También siento la demora. He estado trabajando en este capítulos varias semanas. Sólo me toma mucho tiempo escribir, y con el trabajo, he estado sumamente ocupada. Espero que entiendan._


	8. Capítulo 08

**Nunca te Vayas_  
_**

**(Don't ever Let Go)  
**

**Por Vegamarie  
**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

_**N/A:** Okay, no me he desaparecido de la faz del planeta. Lo siento una vez más por la larga demora. No haré más promesas sobre actualizaciones porque no parezco estar a la altura y espero no haber molestado a ninguno de ustedes. He estado muy, muy ocupada con mi vida. Pero en una nota positiva, esta historia está acercándose a su conclusión._

_Muchas a gracias (…), en especial a Eterna Dragon por enviarme un recordatorio amistoso para reencaminarme y actualizar. Este es para ti. Pero en realidad, este es para todos los que me han apoyado y disfrutado esta historia, aun cuando he sido irregular con las actualizaciones._

_**N/T:** Más o menos lo mismo que Vegamarie, disculpen la demora chicas, pero ya sólo faltan dos capítulos que espero terminar en el próximo mes dado que es la única serie que estoy traduciendo en la actualidad._

_Un saludo a , denicesadistic, JaspheReal, Elly, Yakadi, Sakuri Li'Minamoto, y en especial a mis estimadas Perla16, Tyr'ahnee y a Dika, gracias a todas por el apoyo. _

_Disclaimer: ni DBZ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son de Toriyama Akira_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Vegeta**

Mis nervios están crispados más allá de la comprensión y mi paciencia para ver llegar al final a esto se está tornando extremadamente delgada. Sin embargo, ¿cuándo las metas que valen la pena cumplir han sido fáciles de alcanzar? He pasado toda mi vida detrás de sueños de venganza, fantasías de conquistas que aún no son reclamadas y una miríada de otros ideales que son lo que me han convertido en el hombre que soy. No importa que esté perdiendo rápidamente la confianza en mi habilidad para llevarnos a mí y a mi familia otra vez a la supuesta normalidad de lo que una vez tuvimos, antes de que todo comenzara a caerse en pedazos después de que Kakarotto decidiese retozar en el otro mundo, no voy a darme por vencido en esta meta. No la voy a añadir a la creciente pila de deseos incumplidos que forman la mayor parte de mi alma.

Sentado bajo un árbol en el parque que está cerca del lugar donde vivo, veo como mi hijo y mini Kakarotto juegan alguna clase de juego. Me recuerda a la cacería del predador tras la presa para lograr una comida rápida. En este momento, Trunks está escurriéndose astutamente alrededor del parquecito, intentando acercarse con sigilo a la cría menor de Kakarotto, quien está escondiéndose tontamente tras un árbol cercano. He visto esta interacción entro los dos incontables veces y siempre termina en el mismo resultado. El mocoso de Kakarotto ve todo como un juego, mientras que mi hijo parece verlo de manera diferente. Como consecuencia, el segundo de mi rival siempre queda como una presa fácil para un ataque que nunca parece ver venir hasta que es demasiado tarde. Normalmente, este resultado es aceptado las primeras veces, pero después de la tercera o cuarta, se molesta porque nunca parece ir un paso delante de Trunks y como mi hijo confía en su naturaleza Saiyajin más que en su lado humano cuando está jugando esta clase de ejercicio termina lastimando inevitablemente a su contraparte más pequeño. Lo último que necesito es lidiar con dos cachorros llorones. Uno es más que suficiente. Me pongo de pie, comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada del parque; la señal que indica que la hora de jugar terminó. Tragándome algo de mi orgullo, intento no sentir la vergüenza de tener que vigilar a mi hijo y a su amigo. Sin embargo, es bastante humillante a su manera. Sacudo la cabeza, espero impacientemente para que los dos lleguen a donde estoy.

La caminata de regreso a la corporación es tranquila. Ambos niños, a pesar de ser pequeños, han aprendido a no poner mi temperamento a prueba con estupideces así que están callados y obedecen hasta que ponemos un pie en el portón que lleva al suelo de la propiedad. Tan pronto como lo hacen, salen corriendo y desaparecen a su guarida favorita, dejándome benditamente solo. Poco a poco relajo mis manos, dejando que el estrés de vigilar a los dos abandone mi cuerpo. Entro sin prisa al interior y me dirijo al único lugar donde puedo encontrar la soledad dentro de los confines de Cápsula: la cámara de gravedad.

Abro la puerta, entro y después voy al gabinete donde están mis trajes de entrenamiento. Abriendo la portezuela, halo uno y comienzo a desvestirme, liberándome de las ropas humanas que llevaba en el parque para poder combinar mejor con el resto de los estúpidos que llevan a los idiotas de sus mocosos a jugar. En un punto, había pensado en el parque como un lugar ideal para llevar a Trunks, alejado de la atmósfera abatida de la Corporación. No obstante, en las últimas semanas los mocosos de Kakarotto también han comenzado a pasar tiempo aquí y ahora he tenido que añadir la responsabilidad de vigilar al más pequeño por igual, lo que hace imposible ir al condenado parque cuando no hay otros humanos presentes. Qué molestia.

Irritado y sintiéndome idiota al mismo tiempo por no solo vigilar a mi propio hijo sino al estúpido de su amigo también, no me toma mucho pensar en la ironía de mis acciones actuales. Yo, el noble y orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyajin, soy una niñera y diversión para un par de mocosos. Me pongo mi traje de spandex, puedo sentir el indicio de una sonrisa comenzándose a formar en mi rostro. Francamente, es ridículo, esos tontos comportamientos en los que he comenzado a participar. Pero tiene algunos resultados sorprendentes, aun si mi propio carácter y paciencia están bajo constante amenaza de explosión. Mi hijo, a pesar de seguir mostrando algo de indecisión a mi alrededor (como debería), ha parecido superar su temor hacia mí hasta un cierto punto. No estoy seguro de si entiende por completo las razones tras mi repentino cambio de comportamiento hacia él, pero al menos ya no llora todo el tiempo cuando le grito por hacer algo estúpido o huye para esconderse en algún lugar cuando me ve venir. Incluso ha comenzado a tolerar mi actitud no consentidora. Quizás porque lo soborno con paseos al condenado parque o porque le permito pasar algo de tiempo con el hijo de mi rival. Cual sea la razón, la actitud depresiva que ha ocurrido desde la pérdida de su hermano menor, ha mejorado. Y también la mía, hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo Bulma…

Puedo sentir mi rostro comenzar a torcerse a una mueca. No estoy aquí para mortificarme por ella y su maldita actitud pero… pero me molesta a más no poder. Sacudo la cabeza para aclarar todos los pensamientos que no están relacionados con el entrenamiento y fortalecimiento de mi propio cuerpo, camino hacia el simulador y establezco la gravedad en 100, un nivel ideal para calentar antes de cambiar a una más intensa para la mayor parte de mi entrenamiento. No voy a…no puedo…no importa. Gruñendo, comienzo a enfocarme en mis ejercicios de entrenamiento, dejo que la tensión en mi cuerpo se drene lentamente mientras mi respiración se estabiliza y mis músculos comienzan a actuar de acuerdo a los movimientos de memoria inculcados en ellos desde que era un niño.

Por primera vez desde que me levanté, me siento relajado y en control. Minutos y después horas pasan volando mientras poco a poco comienzo a presionar mi cuerpo, mi torso y los músculos que los rodean, hasta que no pueden soportarlo más. Libero un grito de batalla, enfoco mi ki en las palmas de mis manos y después suelto una tremenda explosión de poder, veo cómo se evaporan algunos robots de entrenamiento que quedan desde que comencé nuevamente a usar la cámara de gravedad de manera regular. Jadeando, sintiendo el sudor caer por mi rostro y espalda, pegándose a mi piel y a la tela de mi uniforme de entrenamiento, decido que ya es momento de terminar. Estoy atrozmente fuera de forma pero he comenzado a cambiarlo y con eso me he dado cuenta de cuánto he dejado que el pasado me pusiera detrás de donde debía haber estado. Me pongo derecho, camino hacia el gabinete y saco una toalla para limpiarme las manos y el rostro. Recojo la ropa que llevaba más temprano, me acerco al panel de control y apago la máquina, salgo por el pasillo y nuevamente entro al campo de batalla que es la Corporación. Doy la vuelta a la esquina mientras me dirijo a mi habitación para darme un baño. Casi me caigo cuando dos sombras chocan con mis piernas.

—¡Oooh! ¡Au, ouch!

—¡Goten, tu cabeza duele!

Cruzo los brazos, miro hacia abajo a los dos alborotadores tirados frente a mis pies; uno está masajeándose la cabeza mientras que el otro está chupándose el dedo, intentando no llorar.

—Mocosos. -

Ambos me miran repentinamente. No creo que se hayan dado cuenta en sus apuros de que tuvieron el infortunio de chocar con mis piernas en lugar de una pared. Niños estúpidos. Lentamente se ponen de pie y me ven con la expectativa de que están en problemas. Y claro que lo están.

—Sin correr en la casa. Es una regla simple. Obedézcanla. Trunks…-

No estoy acostumbrado a la idea del castigo que no incluye la fuerza bruta así que me he encontrado con una dificultad. En las últimas semanas he comenzado a prestarle más atención a mi hijo, no he tenido que castigarlo, confío que su distraída abuela haga el trabajo en mi lugar. Estoy desconcertado. Gruño de manera intimidatoria, enfoco mis ojos oscuros en los suyos azules.

—Si los atrapo corriendo por ahí como unos bárbaros otra vez, sus traseros terminarán al rojo vivo. -

Dirigiéndole una mirada a Goten, le frunzo el ceño para agregar efecto. No puedo permitir que ninguno de los niños piense que soy blando o indeciso. Mi orgullo ya ha sufrido demasiados golpes como estos y no añadiré esto a la creciente lista de comportamientos que he aceptado desde mi conversación con Piccoro.

—Lo mismo puedo decirte, mini-Kakarotto. Cuidado a dónde vas. No importa que no seas sangre de mi sangre; todavía eres un Saiyajin, no un debilucho. ¿Me has entendido?

En lugar de la explosión de lágrimas y mocos, ambos mocosos se ponen de pie y sacuden la cabeza, el alivio es evidente en sus rostros. Bah, pensar que deberían estar aliviados. ¿De verdad me he vuelto tan débil? Aunque prefiero mil veces que me tengan algo de miedo y no terror. Pese a saber que el monstruo de mi pasado todavía se obceca dentro de un profundo recoveco de mi mente, preferiría que mi hijo y el estúpido de su amigo no pensaran que soy así de blando. Otro testimonio de cómo este lugar… este planeta, me ha cambiado. O quizá, la respuesta es más simple que esa. Quizás la persona de mi pasado, el salvaje que a veces desearía volver a ser, no es quien en realidad soy. Tal vez esos cambios, esas dudas, esas… esas manifestaciones de humanidad que crecen dentro de mí, tal vez son mi verdadero ser. La persona que Bulma vio cuando comenzó a perseguirme hace unos años. La persona perdida en la que me convertí por mi confusión por lo que quería y mi deseo de vengarme de Kakarotto por robarme la gloria que debió haber sido mía. Qué… qué imbécil he sido. Sonrío con amargura, veo el techo, perdido en pensamientos que nunca parecen dejarme en paz junto con los cambios que han estado poco a poco invadiéndome con los años.

—¿Papá?

Parpadeando lentamente, ladeo la cara hacia la voz de mi hijo, quien aún está parado torpemente frente a mí junto a mini-Kakarotto.

—¿Qué? —pregunto gruñón, intentando esconder la vergüenza por desconectarme en medio del pasillo.

—¿Yo y Goten podemos irnos? Lo sentimos, ¿Verdad, Goten?

Veo como mi hijo y el de mi rival sacuden la cabeza lentamente en un gesto positivo, inseguro de si semejante admisión lo mantendrá alejado de los problemas en los que debería estar por chocar conmigo.

—Como quieran. -

Tomando eso como el 'okay' para retirarse, ambos corretean alrededor de mi cuerpo y luego lentamente continúan su camino por el pasillo a donde sea que fuesen a ir en primera instancia. Suelto un suspiro, también sigo en la dirección que me lleva a mi cuarto y de allí a la ducha que necesito desesperadamente tomar.

Dando la vuelta en otra esquina, comienzo a subir rápidamente las escaleras y en poco tiempo, estoy frente a la puerta que da a mi habitación. Veo a la izquierda, noto que la de Bulma está cerrada como siempre y me pregunto si aún duerme. Aun cuando es casi hora de almorzar, le ha dado por dormir a deshoras en la noche, algo que ha comenzado a preocuparme, sin mencionar las pocas veces que aparece frente a Trunks y a mí. Un estado de ánimo con el que estoy íntimamente familiarizado. Es todo lo que puedo hacer para no abrir la puerta del cuarto que habíamos estado compartiendo hasta que este maldito problema con la pérdida del niño lo cambió todo, quitándonos todas las ilusiones que habíamos estado albergando con respecto al lazo que nos une. Aunque mi orgullo decide ser asertivo, y en vez, abro mi propia puerta.

Entro rápidamente, puedo oír la puerta deslizarse tras de mí mientras me dirijo al closet y saco otro conjunto de ropa de entrenamiento limpio. No he reflexionado mucho sobre el resto de mi día, pero al saber que los mocosos de Kakarotto van a pasar la mayor parte del día aquí, tengo el repentino deseo de dejar los confines de la Capital del Oeste a la amplitud de la naturaleza que se extiende más allá. Más específicamente, el cráter que ha terminado siendo mi lugar de contemplación. La sangre de mis ancestros está latiendo dentro de mis venas y necesito el tiempo a solas para liberarme del estrés de intentar revertir el daño causado entre Trunks y yo y también intento sacar a mi mujer de su profunda depresión. Además, no he regresado desde la noche que recibí la visita por el desgraciado Namek y sus insufribles ideas.

Pienso en eso, mi mente vaga mientras paso por todos los movimientos mecánicos de alistarme para bañarme. La verdad, es casi ridículo que lo haga, sabiendo que lo haré otra vez tan pronto como regrese de mi viaje solitario. Sin embargo, hay una parte profundamente arraigada de mi ser que demanda pulcritud. Sé que surge de los años trabajando para Freezer, de regresar de meses de estar en misiones de purga antes de finalmente ser capaz de sacarme todo el hedor a muerte y putrefacción. Si tenía que sobrevivir sin muchos beneficios, muy bien podía hacer eso. Pero dada la posibilidad, siempre he optado por mantener mis alrededores limpios, al igual que a mí. Otro ejemplo de cómo el pasado todavía tiene una manera de perseguirme, incluso bien entrada en mi adultez y en un lugar tan lejano de la atrocidad que fue la nave de Freezer.

Entro a la ducha, dejo que el agua moje mi pelo y se deslice por el contorno de mis músculos. El camino que tomamos por el trayecto de la vida no es uno fácil, algo que he conocido desde que soy un niño. Tiene el poder para cambiarte de una u otra manera. Pero así como ese trayecto puede cambiar lo que eres, el poder también reside en cada uno de nosotros para bien hacernos más fuertes de las pruebas que superamos, o más débiles. Siempre es más fácil culpar a otros de nuestros infortunios, culparlos de los errores que comentemos y de las cosas horribles que hemos hecho. Cambiar nuestros destinos y admitir los pecados del pasado, eso sí es difícil.

_Pocas horas después…_

Caigo al borde del balcón de mi habitación, me detengo y sondeo mis alrededores antes de deslizar la puerta y entrar de nuevo. Cierro los ojos, percibo brevemente los ki en la casa para determinar quienes están aquí y quienes no, si todavía tengo que lidiar con la progenie de Kakarotto haciendo alboroto en el lugar donde vivo. No puedo sentir a ninguno de los mocosos y suspiro en alivio. Habiéndose marchado, especialmente el más pequeño, la casa estará más tranquila y mis nervios ya crispados no explotarán. Camino hacia la puerta de entrada, tomo una decisión rápida de no bañarme una segunda vez en el día para encontrar algo de comer. Mi desayuno ha sido más como una merienda porque la idea de buscar comida con los niños de Kakarotto, mi hijo y los dos imbéciles de sus abuelos es todavía algo que prefiero evitar si se da la oportunidad. Camino en silencio por el pasillo, mis piernas me llevan a uno de los lugares de la casa donde puedo encontrar reservas de comida para sustentar mi metabolismo Saiyajin.

En cuestión de segundos, la cocina se asoma frente a mí. Paso por la entrada, suelto un gruñido de irritación cuando noto que mi suegra está parada al lado del mesón preparando una bandeja con refrigerios. La ignoro mientras ella me hace una señal de saludo, abro la nevera y tomo lo que parece como una gran selección de sobras del almuerzo que ignoré a propósito.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo?

Le dirijo una mirada que manifiesta con claridad que no tengo ánimos de hablar con ella, me siento en la mesa y comienzo a abrir y consumir la comida dentro de los contenedores, sin preocuparme por calentarlos antes. Es una pérdida de tiempo, en mi opinión.

—Los niños de Gokú se fueron. Pobre Trunks, está solito otra vez. Iba a sacarlo al jardín para tomar el té. -

Casi escupo lo que está en mi boca sobre la mesa. ¿Sacarlo al jardín para _tomar el té_?La fulmino con la mirada, trago un bocado antes de decirle lo que pienso a la mujer estúpida.

—¡Él es un príncipe Saiyajin por el amor de dios! No quiero que participe en una costumbre humana tan afeminada como tomar el té. -

—Yo solía sacar a Bulma al jardín para tomar el té. Siempre le gustó, la hacía feliz. Pobrecito Trunks, algunas veces necesita ser feliz también. -

La observo, me pregunto lo que piensa que he estado haciendo con él las últimas semanas, si no es volverlo más condenadamente optimista, al menos lograr que actúe más como el niño que era antes de que Bulma comenzara a ignorarlo. En todo caso, casi pienso que ella debería llevar a mi mujer al jardín para una de sus estúpidas ceremonias, si eso es lo que la hacía feliz en su juventud. Desde luego no he sido capaz de ponerle fin a su melancolía, aun siguiendo las ideas de cierto Namek. Rompiendo el contacto visual con ella, vuelvo a fijarme en comer, a pesar de haber perdido la mayor parte del sabor.

—Lo he intentado Vegeta. El único que puede ayudarla es… no lo sé. -

La miro sorprendido, me pregunto a qué viene ese comentario. Tragándome algo de mi orgullo, le pido que me diga, aun cuando me molesta hablar con ella. Sonriendo felizmente, agita las manos en el aire en un eufórico gesto o acento para lo que sea que decida soltar por esa boca obscena.

—Bueno, tú dijiste que yo debería sacarla de ese estado debido a que no has sido capaz de ayudarla. Solo intento hacerte sentir mejor, que no es tu culpa la manera como ha estado comportándose. -

Mi expresión simbólica pasa desapercibida por mis labios antes de ponerme a comer la comida insípida frente a mí.

—Lo que sea. -

Termino rápidamente mi comida, por fin tengo la sensación de estar muy satisfecho, me pongo de pie y le dejo a ella el reguero para que lo limpie. Me detengo en la puerta, le echo una mirada donde está preparando una bandeja de dulces.

—No irá a tomar el té. No lo permitiré. -

Ella asiente con la cabeza alegremente y yo gruño en irritación. Me alejo de ella, tomo una decisión de momento para ir a averiguar en qué anda mi hijo, incómodo con el hecho de que está solo otra vez. Aun cuando todavía es considerado pequeño para los estándares humanos, es muy capaz de causar más que un pequeño problema si se le deja a sus anchas. Percibo su ki, lo rastreo y encuentro tirado boca abajo en el medio de la sala, jugando con apatía con un montón de estúpidos juguetes humanos.

Tan pronto como me paro en la puerta para chequearlo, el percibe mi presencia. Sentándose torpemente, se mete el pulgar en la boca y me mira con ojos apenados. Paso por alto su hábito infantil por ahora, puedo notar que ha estado llorando, aunque parece no estar haciéndolo en este momento.

No es la primera vez que sin duda me siento incómodo cerca de mi hijo. Mi lado Saiyajin se siente hastiado por su obvia debilidad en mostrar sus estados emocionales a todos los que pasan caminando cerca de él. Pero hay una parte de mí que puede sentir empatía con él, que puede entender algunos de los sentimientos infantiles que está teniendo, aun si no sé qué ha causado que se viniese abajo de esta manera. Lo miro atentamente, veo cómo se saca el dedo bruscamente de la boca y se limpia de la camiseta sucia que resulta que lleva puesta.

—¿Papá, quieres jugar?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, de ninguna manera voy a jugar a un estúpido juego imaginario con mi mocoso. Además, ni siquiera sabría cómo aun si decidiera hacerlo para seguirle la corriente. Habiendo crecido en Vegetasei, mi niñez había sido consagrada a aprender cómo pelear, como convertirme en una máquina de matar. Quizás los niños de clase baja tenían permitido quedarse en el planeta tenían el lujo de permitirse juegos y vuelos de fantasía, pero desde luego eso no era algo en lo que el príncipe hubiese tenido permitido participar. Sacudo la cabeza bruscamente, puedo notar que mi respuesta lo decepciona. Sin embargo, no rompe a llorar, por lo cual estoy profundamente agradecido.

Me doy la vuelta, decido que parece estar bien aun si su obvia aflicción me molesta un poco. No le hago caso a mi sentimiento de preocupación, estoy a punto de salir por el pasillo cuando él dice algo que me hace parpadear en conmoción.

—¿Por qué mi mamá ya no me quiere?

Trago nervioso, no estoy preparado para responder a esa pregunta. ¿Que Bulma no lo quiere? Quiero reírme por esa declaración tan ridícula. En todo caso, la mujer se excede en sus sentimientos hacia su hijo, no importa cuánto he discrepado con el trato que le da. No obstante, escuchar esa preocupación de él, especialmente a alguien como yo, las repercusiones son de repente muy claras para mí. Me doy la vuelta, lo veo a la cara otra vez.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Puedo notar que está intentando contener las lágrimas, pero está perdiendo la batalla. Observo como bajan por sus mejillas y nariz, dejando rastros salados en su rostro y manchas húmedas en su camiseta. Cruzo los brazos intentando ocultar mi incomodidad con la situación que se presenta, me acerco donde está luchando por no balbucear frente a mí. Me inclino, lo levanto y lo tiro sobre mi hombro, intentando lo mejor que puedo no darle importancia a la humedad que se filtra por mi uniforme. Camino hacia la puerta que lleva a un patio, la abro y salgo volando, no muy seguro de por qué lo levanté en primer lugar o a dónde vamos.

Dejando la ciudad, puedo sentir su cuerpo pequeño y tibio temblando contra el mío y la culpa que debería estar sufriendo así cubre mi consciencia. Hasta la pérdida de Bulma, he ignorado y menospreciado a mi hijo, inseguro de cómo actuar, asustado de desarrollar un apego con él. Por primera vez, me pregunto si alguna vez habrá ido con Bulma preguntándole si no me preocupo por él. ¿Y qué habrá dicho ella para aliviar sus preocupaciones infantiles? Una conversación que tuve con ella justo antes de que perdiera a nuestro hijo repentinamente regresa a mi mente, ayudándome a acrecentar el remordimiento que siento por haber abandonado a mi hijo por tanto tiempo.

— _Todo lo que quiere es tu aprobación, lo que significa más que pasar un día sin que lo insultes. De todas maneras, él no entiende la mitad de lo que le dices excepto que, por algún motivo, no le simpatizas. Y eso es un gran problema para un niño de su edad._ -

—_¿Desde cuándo simpatizarme tiene algo que ver? Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida siendo odiado __y__ menospreciado, sentir pena por mí, por mi falta de compañerismo no me llevó a ninguna parte. Si pude llegar a la adultez sin ser __**querido **__por nadie, seguramente mi hijo podrá sobrevivir sintiéndose rechazado por su propio padre. -_

Pero todo eso había sido una mentira. Era considerado una debilidad desear el afecto de los mayores, pero puedo recordar una época cuando intentarle probar a mi padre mi valía como su hijo era lo más importante para mí. Como su aparente rechazo a mis esfuerzos solo me llenaban de desesperación para ser reconocido. Y en un instante, todo eso me fue arrebatado cuando mi planeta fue destruido y mi padre asesinado junto a él. Me dijo Freezer lo cobarde que había sido hasta el final, como me había vendido como esclavo para salvar su propio trasero. Y de la sed por probarme ante al hombre al que idolatraba, un desespero progresivo y después un odio se alojó en mi corazón. En todo caso, la profanación del recuerdo de mi padre fue el catalizador que me convirtió en el niño enfadado, sediento de sangre y vengativo cuyo único recurso para remover todos los vestigios de amor por alguien que ya no merecía mi afecto fue purgar de mí todos los lazos afectivos a través de la destrucción deliberada de vidas que Freezer consideraba no merecían existir. El aparente desagrado de mi propio padre por mi me afectó de maneras más profundas que nada más en mi vida. Al menos, hasta que vine a esta porquería de planeta. Desde ese momento cuando puse mis ojos en Kakarotto, todo mi mundo se puso de cabeza.

Escucho a Trunks esnifar en mi oído, aprieto mi agarre en su cuerpo e intento resolver una manera de, no sé, descubrir lo que pasa por su mente infantil. Veo hacia abajo, mis ojos se enfocan en un área arboleada cerca de un lago. Decido descender, cambio la dirección, bajo hasta el valle abierto dentro del pequeño bosque. Sin decir palabra, mis pies tocan el suelo y pongo a mi hijo frente a lo que parece ser un viejo roble.

Me siento bajo la sombra del árbol frondoso, Trunks se enjuga las lágrimas con el brazo y luego se deja caer frente a mí, mirando alrededor con curiosidad.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Me encojo de hombros, le dejo claro que no tengo ni idea de donde estamos. Solo me pareció un lugar adecuado para averiguar qué es lo que de verdad lo está molestando. Aclaro mi garganta, decido ir al grano.

—Mocoso, ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que la tonta de tu madre no se preocupa por ti?

Parpadeando sus ojos azules, de repente enfoca la cara en sus pies, los cuales amontonan las hojas en el suelo frente a él en pilas. Puedo sentir que mi frustración comienza a crecer, pero intento recordar que él está muy pequeño y quizá no entiende lo que le estoy preguntando. Frunzo los labios, intento pensar en una manera de reformular la pregunta.

—Ella te quiere. -

Me mira y esnifa, sacudiendo la cabeza en un movimiento negativo.

—Ya no. ella no me arropa, no me lee, ni me besa, ni juega _con yo_ y Goten. Hice llorar a mi mamá. -

Después del último comentario, una vez más mi hijo rompe a llorar y eso me hace sentir nervioso y culpable a la vez. Necesita consuelo, pero es algo que de verdad no puedo darle, no de la manera que él espera de todas formas. Además, cualquier promesa que pueda hacerle, su mente de cuatro años podría no ser capaz de comprenderla.

—¿Papa, cómo la hice llorar?

Antes de poder reaccionar, mi hijo está en mi regazo, su rostro está presionado contra mi pecho y lleno de lágrimas todo mi uniforme de entrenamiento. Al tenerlo ignorando por completo la regla no escrita de no tocar mi cuerpo sin permiso, sé que Trunks quizás está cerca de su punto de quiebre, intentando entender por qué la mamá que conoce de repente parece no existir. Conteniendo internamente mi preocupación, intento calmarlo acariciando su espalda, aun cuando me siento como un completo idiota al hacerlo.

—Mira mocoso, tú no la hiciste llorar. Tu madre… tu madre está pasando por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo. A ella se le perdió algo y el no poder recuperarlo la está… entristeciendo. -

Sintiéndome completamente inadecuado para esta tarea, espero que mi estúpida explicación tenga sentido para él. Puedo oírlo esnifando y comenzar a calmarse y en pocos minutos, se separa de mi regazo y está sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a mí, limpiándose la nariz con la camiseta.

—¿Te refieres a como cuando perdí a _manti_ y no podía encontrarlo?

No sé qué demonios es una _manti_, pero si esa es la comparación que surgió de su mente… asiento en señal de aceptación por su comprensión de la situación. Y con eso, una repentina transformación parece adueñase de él. En lo que parece ser una fracción de segundo, su cara manchada de lágrimas cambia a una brillante sonrisa.

—Papa, yo y tú, tenemos que ayudarla a encontrarlo. Entonces ella será feliz otra vez. -

Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente, estoy perplejo por su reacción. Si pudiese ser así de simple. No hay manera de traer al niño de la muerte, aun si quisiera que fuese posible. Había considerado desear que volviera a la vida con las esferas del dragón cuando Bulma comenzó a perder el deseo de vivir. Sin embargo, debido a que murió de causas naturales, cualquier intento que hubiese intentado hacer, habría sido infructuoso. No obstante, no voy a arruinar el repentino optimismo con semejante pesimismo. Prefiero verlo actuar como su usual e insufrible ser que verlo venirse abajo y llorar sobre mí otra vez.

—Seguro mocoso, lo encontraremos. -

Con eso dicho, toma mis palabras como la verdad, aceptándola sin analizar el significado oculto con su infantil inocencia. Es como si su previa incomodidad y dolor no fuesen más que un recuerdo fugaz, algo que casi me da envidia por su habilidad de relegar su dolor a un lugar donde ya no tiene que lidiar con él. Poniéndome de pie bajo el árbol, me dirijo al lago que vi antes de que aterrizáramos en el claro, echando un ojo atrás para asegurarme de que Trunks me está siguiendo. Me detengo al borde del lago y puedo ver el brillo de estar a la expectativa en sus ojos grandes.

—Puedes meterte en el agua, pero solo hasta la mitad de tu cuerpo. Si te descubro intentando entrar más, nos iremos a la casa. -

Asiente con la cabeza y luego se quita toda la ropa, corre desnudo al agua y chapotea por todos lados como un idiota. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante sus payasadas, me siento en la grama y me llevo las rodillas al pecho, apoyo la barbilla sobre éstas mientras observo a mi hijo juguetear en el agua.

Esta actitud de Bulma… tiene que acabar. Han pasado más de dos meses desde la muerte del niño, sin embargo, ella solo ha caído más hondo en la desesperación, no importa que haya estado intentando hacer un visible esfuerzo por cambiarlo todo. Hasta este punto, excepto por esa vez que intenté hablar con ella, he estado dándole su espacio, así como ella me dio el mío después de que Kakarotto murió y me sentí engañado una vez más por el destino. Verla así, ver a mi hijo así, me está poniendo en la perspectiva de lo que mi lúgubre actitud debió estar haciendo todo este tiempo que holgazaneé en miseria auto infringida. En todo caso, es la conversación con Trunks la que finalmente me ha estimulado a tener esa tan necesaria discusión con mi compañera. Por primera vez desde que puedo recordar, él ha confiado en mí para hacer lo correcto, y por primera vez en mi vida, no quiero echarlo a perder. Echándole un vistazo, finalmente tomo una resolución sobre lo que necesito hacer para regresarle a la mujer que me importa a un poco del semblante que solía tener antes de que todo esto pasara. Si no es por mí, al menos por mi hijo.

* * *

**N/A:** _Okay, iba a hacer este capítulo un poco más largo, pero creo que es un buen punto para parar. En el próximo capítulo: Vegeta y Bulma finalmente tienen esa tan necesitada confrontación. ¿Será suficiente para levantarle el ánimo a Bulma?_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Intenté no hacer a Vegeta tan OOC, pero cuando escribes una historia donde las emociones son el centro del tema, es una prueba que resulta muy difícil. Entiendo que en el anime el no demuestra mucho apego emocional a Trunks o Bulma de manera física, al menos no hasta justo antes de morir en la pelea contra Boo. Pero hay una unión obvia entre ellos tres. Yo solo creo que sus acciones encajan con la situación a la mano. Afortunadamente, no alteré mucho su personalidad, porque si hay algo que me desagrada, es una historia con un Vegeta sensiblero._

_**N/T:** Gracias por leer, un abrazo y nos leemos pronto en el penúltimo capítulo._

26/02/2013


	9. Capítulo 09

**Nunca te Vayas_  
_**

**(Don't ever Let Go)  
**

**Por Vegamarie  
**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

_**N/A:** ¡hola otra vez! Otra actualización, más rápida de lo anticipado. Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y por favor háganme saber lo que piensan. Es bastante emocional y angst. Al menos pienso que lo es._

_Gracias otra vez a todos los fans de Bulma y Vegeta por el continuo apoyo._

_Disclaimer: Ni Dragonball ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

_Capítulo 9_

Vegeta

Veo por sobre el lago hacia el horizonte, observo como el sol hace su descenso final, bajando tras esa línea y desapareciendo de vista, dejando unos pocos rayos rojos y naranjas que se reflejan perezosamente en las pocas nubes que pasan por el cielo oscuro. Me levanto de mi posición cercana a la orilla del cuerpo de agua, echo un vistazo a la pequeña forma de mi hijo que está hecho una bola, acurrucado dentro de una cuna de grama y hojas que se hizo cuando se cansó de jugar en el agua tibia. Su pecho diminuto sube y baja en un ritmo constante mientras duerme ruidosamente, el estrés del día junto con las bufonerías en el lago lo cansaron y lo pusieron a dormir antes de la hora a la que normalmente lo hace. Viéndolo, la culpa se me atasca en la garganta. Él es tan… _tan_ pacífico y confiado, algo que nunca fui una vez que alcancé su edad. Algo que todavía no soy y probablemente nunca seré. Una vez más, me pregunto… ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida si no hubiese conocido a Freezer? De alguna manera, dudo que hubiese sido tan implícitamente confiado e inocente como mi hijo, pero me pregunto si de no haber sido por mi dureza y mi temor a permitir que otros entiendan de verdad al hombre en el que me he convertido, ¿Los habría aprendido? No sé la respuesta a eso y quizás nunca lo sabré. Encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros, aparto esas ideas de mi cabeza y me acerco a la forma durmiente de mi hijo.

Le doy un empujoncito en la espalda con mi pie, tengo cuidado de no estropear la cuna que se ha hecho, no sea que se levante y comience a hacer un escándalo. Le ha tomado casi una hora construir esa cosa estúpida y conociendo a mi mocoso, su mente ilógica sería enormemente perturbada si su creación esmerada pero sin sentido resultase arruinada accidentalmente. En pocos segundos, sus ojos grandes parpadean lentamente y observo como se sienta, frotándose la cara con las manos mientras intenta ponerse de nuevo en estado de alerta.

Se levanta lentamente, me mira y luego espera instrucciones. Me alejo de él, camino hacia un árbol cercano y la ropa que había estado vistiendo antes de meterse al lago. Se la entrego y se la pone despacio, bostezando repetidas veces mientras intenta que su pequeño cuerpo termine de despertarse. Puedo notar que está perdiendo la batalla y antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, me arrodillo y lo tomo en mis brazos tan pronto como está vestido. En milisegundos sus brazos están rodeando mi cuello y sus piernas están enlazadas seguramente a mi cintura. Sin decirme una palabra, apoya su cara en mi hombro y su cuerpo se relaja, avisándome que una vez más ha encontrado el camino al mundo de los sueños.

Aun no estoy acostumbrado a esta… esta completa dependencia que tiene de mí, cuan fácil ha hecho la transición de temor e incertidumbre a confianza una vez que finalmente comencé a mostrar un interés honesto en él sin tener ningún compromiso considerando mi hipótesis de cómo debería comportarse. Como debería actuar como un príncipe Saiyajin. Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente, envuelvo protectoramente con mis brazos su cuerpecito y luego despego, esta vez en dirección a la Corporación Cápsula sin ninguna duda de mi parte.

Sé lo que necesito hacer, aunque hace que mis entrañas ardan con una sensación que solo puedo clasificar como nerviosismo e incertidumbre. Sin embargo estoy atado a ese curso. No puedo alejarme de este objetivo no importa cuán incómodo vaya a ser para mí, una persona que nunca se ha abierto ante otra excepto en unas pocas instancias cuando el control de su estado mental fue quebrantado debido a atenuantes circunstancias. Nunca he declarado voluntariamente cosas sobre mí a otro, pero… tengo que hacerlo. Y no solo por mí, para que mi mundo regrese a la normalidad que ha faltado desde hace tiempo, sino también por mi hijo. No puedo cometer ningún error con esto. Aunque quizá nunca sepa lo que de verdad siento por él, en las últimas semanas, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo seguir ignorando el hecho de que tengo una familia y que me preocupo por ellos mucho más de lo que pensaba. Eso debido a esta preocupación, el rechazo de ella me duele más de lo que puedo comprender. Tengo que arreglar esto, aun cuando hacerlo va en contra de mi orgullo y promesa secreta de nunca permitirme unirme emocionalmente a alguien después del rechazo de mi propio padre. Pero es demasiado tarde para eso y lo ha sido por mucho tiempo.

Atravesando el cielo, pienso en mi resolución. Mientras Trunks jugaba en el lago y luego se acostaba a dormir cerca de la orilla, usé ese tiempo para pensar la manera de sacar a Bulma de su estado autodestructivo, sabiendo muy bien que lo que sea que diga, lo más probable es que tenga un contra argumento usando mi propio comportamiento en el pasado como una excusa. Y en realidad, ella tiene el derecho. Mientras más lo pensaba, más desesperanzado comenzaba a sentirme hasta que tuve esa clase de epifanías. No habría razón en absoluto para que ella confiara en mi ruego o en mí. Hasta mi confrontación con Piccoro, yo raramente, o nunca, había hecho algo por razones que nada tienen que ver con mi posición o conmigo. E incluso en este caso, hay alguna motivación de mi parte para arreglar los problemas que hemos estado teniendo porque hará mi vida más fácil y menos incómoda. Pero a decir verdad, mi deseo de hacerla razonar tiene más que ver con Trunks que otra cosa. Después de hoy, finalmente me he dado cuenta de que su comportamiento lo está afectando a él más que a nadie. Puedo sobrevivir sin afecto debido a que lo hecho por casi toda mi vida. Pero él no y no permitiré que se convierta en lo que me convertí yo, aun si en el exterior, él parece ser menos Saiyajin y más humano. Tener sentimientos por otros es lo que le ha dado poder a Kakarotto, no importa cuánto todavía me queme las entrañas. Justificarlos y mirarlos con desprecio fue lo que me puso en desventaja. Quiero que mi hijo sea fuerte y si eso significa que tenga apego emocional, entonces que así sea.

Fortalezco mi determinación, incremento mi velocidad mientras salgo disparado, mi hijo duerme apaciblemente contra mi cuerpo. En pocos segundos, las luces de la Capital del Oeste son visibles en el horizonte y poco después, la ciudad está debajo de mí mientras me abro camino hacia el lugar donde vivo. Toco suelo en el patio, cuidadosamente deslizo las puertas francesas mientras entro de nuevo a la sala por la que salí antes. Salgo de la habitación y subo las escaleras, abro la puerta del cuarto de Trunks y entro, cuidadoso de no tropezar con el desastre que tiene el hábito de dejar tras él donde sea que vaya. Inclinándome sobre su cama, lo deposito gentilmente y luego veo como instintivamente se mete entre las sábanas. Sé que bajo normales circunstancias, sería despojado de su ropa sucia y le habrían procurado ropa limpia para dormir, pero no tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para seguir semejante protocolo. Retrocedo, con cuidado enciendo la lámpara de la mesita al lado de su cama en caso de que deba levantarse en medio de la noche y luego subo las sábanas hacia arriba para arropar todo su cuerpo. Por una vez, mi orgullo no está atosigándome por hacer una actividad tan… _maternal _como arropar a mi cachorro y asegurarme de que no tendrá miedo cuando se despierte solo en su cuarto oscuro. Se siente _bien _y en lugar de pelear contra mis instintos como tengo el hábito de hacer cuando choca con mi profundo sentido de propiedad, los sigo.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo observando su forma durmiente antes de comenzar a apartar perezosamente la letargia. Quizás han sido segundos, o quizás minutos. Pero sea cual sea la situación, quedarme y observarlo no va a acercarme a mi meta para la noche. Veo el reloj al lado de su cama. Tomo nota de la hora, viendo que apenas son un poco más de las seis de la tarde. Sé que se levantará en unas horas, hambriento por no haber cenado, pero decido que eso no es mi problema. En su lugar, debería estar enfocado en Bulma y en qué tipo de reacción voy a recibir una vez que la ubico y me obligo a buscar su compañía, algo que no he hecho desde la noche que me vi obligado a tener una conversación con Piccoro en las profundidades del desierto.

Gruño ligeramente, cierro los ojos por un momento y solo… solo siento la presencia a mi alrededor, la presencia que rodea a la Corporación Cápsula. Despacio, hecho la conciencia a un lado, percibiendo con indecisión el ki débil que pasa de un lado al otro del edificio. Si de verdad lo quisiera, podría simplemente relegar mi conciencia a la conexión que he tenido con ella desde que Trunks fue concebido. Sin embargo, esa acción de mi parte rayaría en una traición a la privacidad y por una vez, no quiero arriesgarme a alejarla más de mí de lo que ya está. En su lugar, me concentro en fijarme en su débil ki, lo cual no es una tarea fácil de lograr cuando todos en el edificio tienen un ki por debajo de cinco. El ki de Bulma, no obstante, es relativamente fácil de localizar. Quizás es porque somos compañeros o quizás porque su creciente miseria lo ha elevado. Cual sea la razón, en pocos segundos sé sin duda alguna donde está encerrada actualmente, dentro del gran edificio principal. Abro los ojos, le echo un vistazo más a mi hijo dormido y luego salgo rápidamente de la habitación, asegurándome de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Me trago algo de mi aprehensión, aprieto los labios y resueltamente camino por el pasillo en la dirección opuesta a la que he entrado cuando traje a Trunks a su cuarto. Se ha encerrado en el sótano, sin duda está trabajando en algún proyecto deliberadamente como una manera de alejarse de su miseria. Y está completamente sola, aislada de todos los demás en el edificio. Sus acciones y paradero me recuerdan a mi propio comportamiento cuando Kakarotto murió y cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada otra vez, esta vez sin decirme la verdad, ocultándomelo porque tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer. En su búsqueda de separarse de sentir, ha tomado mis hábitos, los que tanto desaprobó, y los ha hecho suyos, a pesar de que no reflejan su verdadera personalidad. Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Así como no quiero que Trunks termine como yo, tampoco quiero que Bulma termine. Tiene que acabar, de una u otra manera.

Llego al final del corredor, veo desde arriba a las escaleras que llevan a las entrañas del lugar donde vivo. Una vez más, me siento inquieto e incómodo, me doy cuenta de que nunca he estado cómodo conociendo o lidiando con esto. Sin embargo, no puedo huir de ellos o esconderme detrás de la máscara de la indiferencia. Esta… esta confrontación es algo que necesito hacer y sólo yo puedo hacerle entender lo que se está haciendo. Solo yo puedo… porque sé lo que se siente. _Sé, _y por el bien de aquellos que me importan, que estoy a punto de hacer que va en contra de mi orgullo y honor, que solo pensarlo hace estremecer mis entrañas. No quiero… pero sé que lo que estoy a punto de hacer es lo único que tiene la probabilidad de regresar a Bulma hacia la luz. Es incluso lo único que podría ser capaz de regresar a la oscuridad de mi cabeza a mis propios demonios, para finalmente soltar mis propios sentimientos de inadecuación y desespero.

Obligándome a dar el primero de muchos pasos, coloco mi bota en el primer escalón y luego comienzo a descender. Más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado, me encuentro de pie al final de la escalera, mirando un corredor con una luz tenue que lleva a los laboratorios privados de investigación tanto de Bulma como del Dr. Brief. Camino a zancadas y con resolución por el pasillo, aparto los pensamientos agobiantes que tengo sobre si este atrevimiento mío será o no exitoso. Si me estoy saliendo de la línea, solo para ser rechazado y echado a un lado como ha pasado tantas veces. Renuncié a hacerlo un hábito para revelar el funcionamiento interno de mi mente hace mucho cuando todo lo que me trajo fue dolor y sufrimiento. Ruego que esta vez, sea diferente.

Más pronto de lo que pienso, estoy frente a la puerta lisa de acero que conecta al corredor con el laboratorio que Bulma ha tomado como propio. La única evidencia que me alerta con su presencia dentro es la tenue luz bajo la puerta y su ki que está tan apagado como ella en los últimos meses. Afirmando mi resolución, rápidamente pulso el botón que opera la puerta, un poco sorprendido cuando se desliza sin protesta. Obviamente, Bulma no esperaba tener visitantes indeseados que la molestasen durante su encierro solitario y no ha tomado la precaución de cerrar la puerta por dentro. Encogiéndome de hombros, pienso que es lo mejor para mí. Lo último que quiero es que Bulma evite nuestra conversación por ocupar sus pensamientos en una puerta diezmada. Entro rápidamente, evito mirar su cara de sorpresa y cierro la puerta. Me alejo, le doy una mirada y cruzo los brazos, preguntándome repentinamente qué le voy a decir y cuánto tiempo va a estar sentada allí antes de que me grite o intente levantarse y escapar de mi presencia. No obstante, no voy a dejarla ir. No hasta que sienta que he hecho todo lo que pude hacer.

En lugar de reaccionar a mi intrusión con palabras duras, como es su hábito, sus sentidos parecen saber lo que viene y hace lo que espero: se pone de pie e intenta marcharse. Aprieto los labios, mis ojos siguen sus movimientos mientras apila los papeles en su escritorio y apaga el computador en el que estaba escribiendo hasta el momento en el que abrí la puerta y entré a su santuario privado. Puedo sentir muchas cosas de ella como organiza con indiferencia su inusualmente limpio espacio de trabajo. Tiene miedo. Está nerviosa. Y sobre todo, está intentando conocer la abrumadora sensación de desespero y depresión. También es obvio que no quiere que lo sepa y su repentina necesidad de espacio es un reflejo de ello. Cierra una gaveta de un archivador de golpe, se apura y luego rápidamente se acerca a mí, o mejor dicho, a la puerta que la aleja de mí. Pasando a mi lado, tiene como objetivo llegar a la puerta, pero soy más rápido que ella. La sujeto suavemente por la muñeca, la alejo de la puerta y contrapongo su brazo al lado de su cuerpo sin dejarla ir.

Noto como ella traga nerviosamente y luego me mira con sus azules ojos cansados y derrotados.

—Por favor… por favor Vegeta. -

Es todo lo que dice, no me grita o intenta hacerme sentir como escoria al acusarme de herirla, lo cual he hecho en el pasado. Pero… su tono y conducta. En un segundo, puedo sentir como mi deseo de hablar con ella comienza a apagarse, esta incómoda tensión entre los dos me carcome como nada jamás lo ha hecho en el pasado. No obstante, sé lo que tengo que hacer y su actitud derrotada y sumisa solo comienza a afirmar mi actitud de que lo que estoy haciendo, no importa cuánto va a humillarme y degradarme frente a ella. No puedo soportar verla así. Fue su actitud ardiente, si cabe, lo que me acercó a ella en un principio y quiero ver esa parte de ella otra vez. No esta… criatura débil parada frente a mí.

Adopto la expresión neutral de mi acostumbrada máscara, sacudo la cabeza ligeramente y después me hecho hacia adelante empujando su cuerpo a una silla cercana. Suelto su muñeca, retrocedo unos pasos y luego me acomodo, viendo como ella calcula mentalmente como puede escapar de mí, de la confrontación que ella sabe va a suceder entre los dos. No queriendo que se meta ideas tontas en la cabeza, aclaro mi garganta y suelto algunas de las cosas que he estado pensando decir.

—Mujer… intentar huir de las realidades del pasado es una batalla perdida. Intentar enfrascarte en una pila de tareas para así no tener que sentir es una tontería. E intentar extraditarte del remordimiento que sientes está alejándote de los que están preocupados por tu bienestar no va a ayudarte a recuperarte de tu pérdida. En todo caso, eso solo va a hacerle sentir mucho peor por algo de lo que no tienes control. -

Me mira, incrédula de que yo, el epitome de esconder y evitar expresar cualquier clase de sentimiento o apego emocional, esté aconsejándole precisamente eso. Aunque todo lo que acabo de pronunciar es la verdad absoluta, y solo ha sido a través de esta penosa experiencia de tener a Bulma alejada de mí y el resto de su familia que me he dado cuenta de eso mismo. No obstante, no pasa mucho antes de que su mirada de incredulidad sea reemplazada por una de ira, ira que sé que de alguna manera me merezco.

—Lo que tú digas, Vegeta. No sé por qué decidiste venir acá abajo, pero lo que acabas de decirme no es más que basura viniendo de la única persona que conozco que jamás ha tenido el deseo de dejar atrás su pasado, mucho menos aceptar la clemencia de otros. Yo… no tengo por qué escuchar esto. -

Con eso dicho, veo como se pone de pie de la silla donde la senté y se dirige otra vez a la puerta. Esta vez, no hago nada para detenerla, pero antes de llegar a su destino, digo.

—Estás en lo correcto, mujer. Nunca he deseado dejar atrás los pecados del pasado. Pero no por las razones que crees. Hay… hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí porque mi orgullo no me permite… compartirlo contigo. Tú, que me has conocido mejor que nadie, debiste darte cuenta. Pero he sido injusto contigo. La verdad es mujer, que no puedo permitir que continúes haciéndote esto. He andado por ese sendero y créeme cuando te digo que no quieres seguir así. Tú no eres yo y no deberías… continuar afligiéndote por algo que no pudiste detener. -

Lentamente, se detiene cerca de la puerta y se da la vuelta, me mira sorprendida, sin duda alguna por las declaraciones reveladas sobre mí y mi preocupación por ella. En todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, nunca me he abierto a ella de esa manera excepto después de que Kakarotto permitió que lo matara Cell. Nerviosamente, se pone un mechón de su cabello y luego abre la boca para hablar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Vegeta? ¿Qué…qué quieres?

Eso es todo lo que necesito. Acercándome lentamente a ella, cierro el espacio entre nosotros y alcanzo su cuerpo. Tomo su barbilla con mi mano, la levanto un poco con suavidad para que me mire a los ojos. Por primera vez, le dejo ver lo que hay detrás de la máscara de la que me escondo: mi preocupación por ella, mi preocupación por Trunks, y la necesidad para que… se acepte como es y como soy. Nada de esto es fácil para mí. Demonios, probablemente es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida y sé que mientras se hace más tarde, se hará mucho más duro. Pero tiene que hacerse. Si no es por mí, entonces que sea por ella y Trunks.

—Quiero que dejes de huir de esto, Bulma. Y sobre todo, quiero que te perdones. Quiero… necesito que vuelvas a ser la de antes. Por favor. -

* * *

**Bulma**

Parpadeando ante sus infinitos ojos oscuros, por primera vez sé que todo lo que me está diciendo es la verdad. Está exponiendo su alma para mí y sé íntimamente cuán difícil debe ser para él. Sin embargo, no es tan simple. Si lo fuese, ¿Estaría recuperándome todavía de las secuelas de perder a Toma meses después de que pasó? La respuesta a esa pregunta es no. Así que me pregunto, ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Cuál es su verdadero motivo? ¿Y puedo confiar que no se burlará de mi si por fin le digo, de entre tanta gente, _como_ me siento exactamente sobre lo que pasó cuando Toma murió? ¿Cuán responsable y culpable me siento por su muerte? Sin embargo…

—Quiero que dejes de huir de esto, Bulma. Y sobre todo, quiero que te perdones. Quiero… necesito que vuelvas a ser la de antes. Por favor. -

Recupero la atención, estoy en shock. Vegeta… nunca pide. Y desde luego nunca ruega y sin embargo tengo la sensación de que es exactamente lo que hizo cuando me habló. ¿Necesita que sea como antes? ¿Él me _necesita_? Irónicamente, recuerdo todas las veces en el pasado cuando yo lo necesité y el simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Aun cuando sé que no es justo que piense así, a mi parte deprimida e irracional no le importa. Estoy sufriendo y por lo tanto, que él también. Aunque al ser obligada a mirarlo a los ojos, sé que está sufriendo y también sé que él ha estado sufriendo de su propia manera tanto como yo. Suelto un suspiro, no sé qué hacer. Estoy cansada de sentirme deprimida todo el tiempo y estoy cansada de huir de todos, pero ya no sé qué hacer. Desde luego mi parte racional sabe que al final deberé buscar un terapeuta, pero me he acostumbrado a tener sentimientos de culpa por mi pérdida como una penitencia por mi orgullo. Aunque una vez más, mi orgullo es lo que me ha llevado a esta pseudo-vida que he estado viviendo. Y para que Vegeta tenga que bajar acá y me ruegue que vuelva a ser como antes, me hace entender por primera vez cuanto ha afectado a los que están a mi alrededor mi comportamiento. Incluso a alguien tan frío y falto de emociones como él.

Me alejo de él, nerviosamente estrecho mis manos al frente y espero su próxima movida. Aunque todo lo que hace es mirarme con sus ojos profundos e infinitos. Estoy consciente de que mi nivel de ansiedad comienza a crecer y mi respiración se incrementa en consecuencia. Antes de saberlo, tomo cortas bocanadas de aire mientras intento luchar para controlar una batalla perdida con un ataque de pánico que va a suceder en cualquier momento. No puedo lidiar con esto… con _él._ Me doy la vuelta rápido, voy directo a la puerta, solo para ser detenida por la figura sólida y tibia de mi esposo. Antes de decirle algo, me alza y me abraza a su pecho. Parpadeo confundida y antes de darme cuenta no estamos en el laboratorio. De repente, estoy en mi cuarto y acostada en el medio de la cama viendo el techo.

¿Estaba soñando toda la situación, mi mente depravada está formando algo tan absurdo como Vegeta bajando para obligarme a buscar ayuda? Recupero la calma cuando mi ataque de pánico se desvanece, me doy cuenta de que la cama se mueve ligeramente y que no estaba imaginándome todo. Me siento rápidamente, miro al final de la cama sólo para verlo al borde de la cama, sus manos sujetando fuertemente las rodillas mientras ve hacia la pared frente a él.

—Mujer, entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Y sé que… que tienes que querer recuperarte de esto antes de poder mejorar.

Echarme hacia atrás para que mi cuerpo se apoye a la cabecera de mi cama es todo lo que puedo hacer para no reír. ¿_Él _sabe lo que estoy pasando? Nunca ha tenido a un niño dentro de su cuerpo. Nunca ha sentido esa conexión que una madre siente con su hijo nonato. Y desde luego nunca se lo han arrancado antes de tener una oportunidad de vivir. Estoy a punto de decir eso cuando me interrumpe, girando para mirarme por el rabillo del ojo.

—Es verdad que no puedo compartir contigo esa clase de pérdida. Pero sé lo que significa perder algo importante, algo valioso, quizás más de lo que te has dado cuenta. -

Fulminándolo con la mirada, suelto las primeras palabras que me vienen a la mente.

—Perdóname, Vegeta. Sé que sabes lo que es perder, por haber sido derrotado no una, sino dos veces por Gokú y que eso ha afectado cada decisión que has tomando desde que te quedaste permanentemente en la Tierra. Sé que estás disgustado por su muerte solo porque no tienes la oportunidad de probar tu valía ante él, de probar que eres el mejor de los dos. Bueno, eso ni siquiera está en la misma escala que… que…

Conteniendo un sollozo, limpio las lágrimas que se me están formando en la esquina del ojo, echo un vistazo para ver qué clase de reacción voy a obtener de él.

—No estoy hablando de eso. Es cierto que he "perdido" contra Kakarotto más de lo que he debido y que eso hirió mi orgullo. Y es cierto que su muerte me ha afectado negativamente por más de lo debido. Sin embargo, no es por las razones que acabas de mencionar. Pero sí sé lo que es la pérdida. Ha sido una compañía para mí desde que soy un niño. ¿Te doy una lista para que podamos compararlas?

Suspirando, intento controlar mi estallido y observo como los nudillos de Vegeta comienzan a ponerse blancos mientras sus manos toman con más fuerza sus rodillas, su cara está carente de emoción mientras una vez más se gira y mira la pared frente a él. Nunca antes lo he visto así y soy cautelosa de lo que pretende hacer. Inclinándome hacia adelante, tengo la repentina necesidad de envolverlo con mis brazos y pedirle que se detenga, la angustia en su cuerpo es obvia mientras se tensa frente a mis ojos lentamente. Es algo intuitivo, esta necesidad de confortar, pero es la primera que me he sentido obligada a proceder así desde la muerte de Toma y me pregunto qué en él ha causado el deseo de sentir esa clase de conexión. Humedeciendo mis labios, puedo sentir deslizarme hasta él cuando su voz repentinamente rompe el silencio entre nosotros y mi cuerpo se congela dónde está.

—Perdí la inocencia de matar a otro más débil que yo cuando tenía cuatro. Perdí mi planeta y a mi gente cuando tenía cinco. Perdí el respeto que sentía por mi padre a la misma edad. Mi…

Se detiene y observo como su cuerpo tiembla, como si estuviese obligándose a recordar algo horrible y repulsivo que ha mantenido oculto incluso de sí mismo. Sin embargo, él repentinamente parece recuperar el control y una vez más, su boca se abre mientras comparte una letanía sobre él que nunca antes había oído en todo el tiempo que lo he conocido.

—…Mi habilidad para confiar en mis propios camaradas cuando tenía seis. Dejé de preocuparme y de expresarme emocionalmente por auto-conservación cuando tenía la misma edad. Me perdí el respeto cuando fui forzado a…cuando yo… cuando tenía ocho o nueve. No puedo… recordarlo. -

Mirándolo, noto que hay humedad formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos y me doy cuenta de lo que le está costando esta confesión forzada. Y me hace sentir culpable por querer que sufra como yo cuando es repentinamente obvio cuanto entiende sobre lo mierda que es la vida. Viéndolo desde su perspectiva, hace que mi propia miseria parezca insignificante comparada a lo que debió haber pasado. Aunque incluso con todo eso, es difícil para mí seguir. Sin embargo, por primera vez, no puedo soportar verlo así. Es cierto, lo tomó mal cuando Gokú murió, pero nunca había intentado compartir su pasado conmigo además de lo obvio y no tengo la urgencia de descubrir cuales exactamente fueron las influencias que formaron a Vegeta en el hombre que es hoy. No si va a causar que tenga una crisis emocional aún más grande que la que he estado pasando últimamente.

—Vegeta…por favor. No tienes que…

Antes de poder terminar la oración, voltea a verme para que nos veamos directamente, frente a frente. Paralizada por la angustia que se hizo obvia en su cara, retrocedo, conociendo que está escogiendo compartir todo lo suyo conmigo porque… porque al entender quién es realmente, podría ser más capaz de comprender por qué tiene miedo de que pueda terminar como él.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando te digo que entiendo lo que es perder, Bulma? Todo lo que he tenido me ha sido arrebatado. ¿Crees que de verdad me conoces? ¿Te preguntas por qué yo nunca… he compartido todo mi ser contigo? Quizás pienses que es porque soy un hombre egoísta y sin emotividad. Sé que piensas que soy egoísta y lo he sido en el pasado y presente. No puedo negar los hechos. Pero la verdad es que: confiar en los demás nunca ha sido algo que he tenido el lujo de tener. Desnudar mi alma significaría que tendría que tener absoluta confianza de que esa persona no me traicionaría. Incluso ahora, no sé si tomarás lo que te estoy diciendo y lo convertirás en conocimiento común entre tus amigos. Sin embargo, ese es un riesgo que debo tomar porque no permitiré… no permitiré que continúes así, cayendo en la miseria y llevándote a todos contigo. No te lo mereces, y tampoco Trunks. -

—Ya sabes que he cometido actos de genocidio de manera regular desde que era un niño. Comencé cuando tenía cuatro y hasta que llegué a la Tierra después de que Namek fue destruido, esa fue mi vida. Como un Saiyajin de elite, ese comportamiento era el esperado. Pero yo… tenía sentimientos. Yo aprecié a mi padre hasta el momento en que me traicionó y me vendió a Freezer. Poco después de eso, oculté cualquier emoción de debilidad que tenía porque fue la única manera en que pude sobrevivir a la brutalidad de ese tirano y sus hombres. No podía ser débil.

Se detiene de repente y en mi mente, no quiero que continúe, el dolor de su pasado se enfrenta con el dolor de mi propia miseria. Veo como respira tembloroso y luego exhala lentamente, intentando recuperar algo de autocontrol pero fallando miserablemente. Sin embargo, una vez más, me encuentro con la mirada fija en la suya y de nuevo, él abre la boca para continuar con su historia.

—Débil. _¡J__a!_ Los hombres de Freezer me consideraban un enclenque y yo estaba resentido por el obvio trato preferencial que recibía de ese maldito tirano. Bueno, la verdad era que… a Freezer le gustaba porque yo era su propia mascota con correa. Aun cuando conspiraba las maneras de matarlo, huir de él, no había escape porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero eso no evitó que dejara de intentarlo. -

—Lo irrespetaba deliberadamente y me burlaba de él a sus espaldas. Encontré maneras de hacer su día a día un infierno al interrumpir las pequeñeces que pasaban en la nave para que su vida fuese más fácil. Ahora sé lo estúpido y al extremo de tonto que fui, pero como un niño, fue la única manera en la que pude conseguir algo de control sobre mi propia vida. -

—Eventualmente se dio cuenta de quien estaba haciéndole pasar por tonto. Y si había algo que lo molestara, era que sus subordinados se burlaran de él. Yo… tenía ocho años y él me castigó…

Pausando su historia, Vegeta se humedece los labios y luego voltea la cara y puedo notar que lo que sea que vaya a decir es algo vergonzoso para él, algo humillante y no sé si será capaz de darse fuerza para decirlo. Tomando otro aliento irregular, se enfoca en sus pies antes de continuar otra vez.

—Freezer era asexual pero muchos de sus subordinados más cercanos no lo eran. Era tan pequeño para entender eso, pero él… he hecho muchos actos horribles en mi pasado, pero… no como ese tirano. No en la misma extensión en todo caso, aunque muriese hoy, sé que no retozaré en el otro mundo como el maldito de Kakarotto. Sin embargo… algunos de sus hombres tenían cierto interés en… en niños y yo… yo era… único. Lo odiaba por eso. Lo… o… odiaba.

Es en este momento cuando quiero gritarle que se detenga. Ya no quiero saber, su punto se ha hecho suficientemente claro. Su cuerpo está temblando y puedo notar que está a punto de tener una crisis emocional de las que nunca antes he visto y no puedo entender por qué tiene la necesidad de finalmente confiar en mí además de para hacerme ver lo estúpido que he estado actuando cuando él ha tenido que lidiar con eventos horribles en el pasado. Sin embargo, es como si no pudiese detenerse, alguna fuerza desconocida lo obliga a soltar esos recuerdos del pasado y todo lo que puedo hacer es ver y oír, incapaz de hacer que se pare.

—Él me golpeaba y luego me… me entregaba a… a sus… hom…hombres. Cada vez que pensaba que me estaba pasando… de la raya. Me aislé después de eso y me ayudó a hacerme aún más sanguinario y un peón completamente sin emociones, lo cual era lo que Freezer quería. Continuó hasta que comencé a dejar mi niñez y entonces se convirtió en una historia humillante entre sus hombres. Pero todo lo que hizo fue llenar mi deseo de venganza y solo fortaleció mi convicción de nunca permitirme acercarme a alguien, ni siquiera a mis propios hombres. Ni siquiera a Nappa o Raditz. -

—Sabes el resto, cómo llegué a la Tierra buscando las esferas del dragón. Todo lo que quería era venganza contra aquellos que se burlaron de mí, que me humillaron y me quitaron todo lo que alguna vez tuve excepto mi orgullo. Es cierto que le dije a Kakarotto y a los demás que quería desear la inmortalidad, matar a Freezer y después tomar su lugar. Pero la verdadera razón era que solo medio creía la historia de las esferas y estaba más que satisfecho por probar mi poderío contra él y morir intentando vengarme. En el fondo, jamás pensé en vivir después de derrotarlo. Pero ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad, me mató antes de que pudiera pedir el deseo y después Kakarotto lo derrotó tras convertirse en super Saiyajin. Perdí mi propósito en ese momento, pero encontré uno que nunca esperé. -

Mirándolo, sé que estoy llorando frente a él pero no me importa si ve mi obvia debilidad. No… me importa. Tomando sus manos, me acerco rápido a él, sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos a través de sus manos.

—Vegeta, no…no tienes que seguir. Yo en… entiendo. Por favor, solo détente. -

Mirándome, sacude la cabeza y luego libera su mano fría de mi agarre.

—Tienes que entender mujer. Nunca me abriré así ante ti otra vez, pero tienes que entender. Nunca he confiado en nadie. Juré nunca demostrar o sentir emoción alguna que no fuese odio, ira y orgullo. Y sin embargo, desde que esto te pasó, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, más que todo como mi desapego a ti y a Trunks debió haberles… lastimado más de lo que pensaba. Y te digo todo esto, no porque quiero, sino para que puedas entenderme y entenderte mejor. Ambos somos orgullosos y tercos y no es hasta que algo nos obliga a expresar como de verdad nos sentimos que nos dejamos llevar. -

—Me… preocupas. No, eso no es del todo cierto. Tú… me importas. Lo eres y eso me aterra porque es una debilidad para mí. Sin embargo, no puedo negarlo. He permanecido en este planeta, parcialmente por Kakarotto, pero más que todo por Trunks. Y en lo que respecta a él, tenías razón cuando dijiste que no quiero que termine como yo. Y no obstante, al desvincularme de él por mis propias inseguridades, eso es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Tú también estás lastimando al niño. Él piensa que tú no lo quieres y cree que es su culpa. Yo le dije que te ayudaría a encontrar lo que perdiste y aquí estoy. -

Soltando un sollozo, me acerco a Vegeta y lo rodeo con mis brazos, lloro en su pecho, todo lo que me ha dicho echa raíces en mi mente. Qué él… me quiere. Que no me odia. Y… y Trunks. Oh, dios. Mi otro bebé. Me pregunto qué le debió haber hecho mi propio sentido de auto-conservación y por primera vez, me doy cuenta de la clase de paso que debió haber tomado Vegeta cuando comenzó a mostrar un interés en Trunks. He pensado egoístamente que fue para que comenzara a hacerme cargo de él, pero fue por una razón completamente distinta. Porque se dio cuenta de que Trunks lo necesitaba y que él necesitaba a Trunks.

No sé cuánto tiempo estoy en su pecho antes de darme cuenta de que sus propios brazos están rodeando los míos también, su barbilla está descansando en mi cabeza. Con mi rostro presionado a él, no toma mucho tiempo notar que su respiración es algo errática. Inclinándome hacia arriba, me separo de él y limpio mi cara, solo para ver por segunda vez en mi vida, las obvias lágrimas que gotean por las esquinas de los ojos de mi esposo, cayendo por sus mejillas y por su quijada. Puedo notar que haberme dicho todo esto le ha cobrado un precio y que por supuesto lo aflige aún más, pretendo que no percibo la evidencia de su propia liberación emocional. Relajándome ligeramente, nuevamente apoyo la cabeza en él, esta vez en su hombro, dejando que su esencia aromática y su calor me consuelen antes de finalmente dejar salir todo.

—Vegeta…discúlpame por como he sido. Yo… sé que seguiré sintiéndome miserable, pero he pensado… he pensado muchas cosas que obviamente no son verdad. -

No sé cómo proceder, pero es como si repentinamente la presa de mi sufrimiento interior fuese liberada, y palabras que no sabía cómo decir comenzaran a salir de mis labios.

—Pensé que… pensé que me odiabas por no contarte lo del bebé. Pensé que estabas molesto porque te dije que te marcharas… cuando… cuando todo pasó. Y cuando comenzaste a evitarme… yo…

—Shhh mujer…ambos hemos pensado muchas cosas que no fueron correctas ni relevantes. Eso no tiene nada que ver y dado que… ya sabes la verdad sobe mí, que esas ideas dejen de controlarte. -

Separándome ligeramente, soy sorprendida cuando sus manos pasan detrás de mí y me empujan otra vez contra su hombro, acariciando mi cabello suavemente, hablando en su hombro, intento expresar lo que he estado pasando para que él entienda y para que yo pueda… pueda dejarlo ir.

—Yo… tuve un sueño. Sobre nuestro bebé. Sobre Trunks, tú y yo…y sobre Toma. Ese era su nombre y tú estarías tan orgulloso de él, Vegeta. Él se parecía a ti excepto porque tenía el color de mis ojos. Y luego me dijo que estaba muerto. No puedo quitarme su rostro de la cabeza y… y ver a Trunks solo me hace sentir peor porque su hermano está muerto y no pude salvarlo. Sigo pensando, que si hubiese ido al médico ese día cuando comencé a tener espasmos, si solo no hubiese ignorado las señales porque tenía miedo. Él… aún estaría vivo. -

Diciéndole todo esto, es como si un pequeño peso hubiese sido liberado. Que la evasión a él y mi familia solo estaba alimentando mi propia miseria. Intentar controlar mis lágrimas es una batalla perdida como si una esclusa de lágrimas manara de mí sobre Vegeta.

—Oh…Dios. Lo quería. Lo… deseaba. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué?

—Quién sabe, Bulma Quizá…quizá nunca estuvo destinado. O quizá pasó como una manera de hacer que le buscáramos una solución a nuestros problemas. No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si hay una respuesta a eso. ¿Por qué pasan cosas que deseamos poder cambiar? Me lo he preguntado innumerables veces y nunca he conseguido una respuesta. No creo que la haya. Sencillamente así es la vida.

De alguna manera, sus palabras ásperas me consuelan más de lo que pensaba. Que no hay respuesta por las que las cosas pasen como lo hacen, ambas, las buenas y las malas.

—Sólo deja de culparte por lo que pasó. Puedes preguntarte que "si hubieses hecho esto o aquello" hasta que te quedes ronca de tanto gritarlo al cielo y aun así no recibirías una respuesta. Ni tú ni yo pudimos controlar lo que le pasó al niño. ¿Quién dice, que de haberle prestado atención a las señales, él se habría salvado? No lo sabes. Culparte no lo regresará. Solía culparme por la destrucción de Vegetasei, por la traición de mi padre. Que de haber hecho un mejor trabajo en las purgas, él no me habría vendido a Freezer. De no haber llamado la atención de ese monstruo, su temor a los Saiyajin no habría dado pie a que destruyera mi planeta. Pero pensar así nunca me regresó mi planeta y eso, desde luego, no me hizo más fuerte. Lo mismo puede decirse para ti. -

Tiene razón, tengo que dejarme por lo que pasó. Si no es por mi propia salud mental, entonces por Trunks y él. No importa lo que diga o haga, Toma no va a volver. Puedo continuar viviendo como le he estado haciendo o echar el dolor a un lado y seguir con mi vida. Sé que este proceso de recuperarme del dolor de perder a mi hijo no va a pasar durante la noche, pero también sé que es hora de que finalmente tome el control otra vez. No creo que a Toma le guste que continúe el camino que llevaba. Al sentir sus brazos rodearme, también me doy cuenta de que no estoy sola en este proceso como pensaba que estaba. Es cierto, no sé cómo Vegeta se comportará conmigo cuando la noche termine, pero… me quiere. Me quiere y me doy cuenta de que conocer ese hecho repentinamente ha cambiado mi perspectiva del futuro y la perspectiva de nuestra relación. Me doy cuenta de que las cosas nunca serán fáciles entre nosotros, pero él… se ha comprometido conmigo y con Trunks. Todavía tenemos problemas que necesitamos poner en orden, pero me doy cuenta de que al finalmente compartir sus demonios conmigo se ha conferido a su familia. Ya no hay dudas en mi mente de que ha aceptado su responsabilidad y los sentimientos que vienen junto a semejante empresa. Y no importa lo inestable que nuestro camino sea en este momento, todo funcionará al final.

* * *

_**N/A:** ¿Continuarán Vegeta y Bulma el sendero de la recuperación? ¿Esta confrontación le ha dado a Bulma la perspectiva de lo que su depresión le ha estado haciendo a sí misma y a su familia? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo._

_**N/T:** el final se viene más pronto de lo que imaginan._

_28/03/2013_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Nunca te Vayas_  
_**

**(Don't ever Let Go)  
**

**Por Vegamarie  
**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

___**N/A:**_ Bueno, volví con el capítulo final de esta historia. Espero que no pensaran que lo iba a dejar inconcluso. Es solo que, con la enseñanza, mientras más tomo el control del salón como maestra, menos tiempo tengo para hacer las cosas que me gusta, debido a que planear las clases ha tomado prioridad. Pero decidí que hoy iba a tomarme el día para hacer algo que disfruto, aunque he estado muy agotada para hacer lo que más me gusta: escribir. Estoy segura de que la mayoría de ustedes no quiere leer una nota de autor demasiado larga, así que continuemos con la historia.

_**Disclaimer:** ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**_Capítulo 10_**

**Bulma**

Soltando un corto suspiro, cierro los ojos brevemente y luego me levanto, liberando algo de la tensión que se ha filtrado en mi cuerpo mientras comienzo una corta travesía hacia la puerta frente a mí. Me doy ligeramente la vuelta, sonrío un instante y agradezco y después salgo de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de mí mientras me marcho.

Han pasado casi tres meses desde que finalmente comencé a acostumbrarme a la pérdida de Toma y recobrar la normalidad de la vida que había tenido antes de que ese horrible evento ocurriese. Entendí que me estaba destruyendo lentamente y a la familia con la que ya tenía una responsabilidad, ha sido un llamado de atención para mí. Siempre he pensado que soy una optimista alegre, aun si ese no siempre ha sido el caso. Sin embargo, la culpa y el desespero por haber perdido a mi hijo nonato me ha cobrado un precio y fui demasiado ciega para ver las consecuencias de ese comportamiento tan autodestructivo hasta que se me llamó la atención contundentemente.

Desde ese día, ha sido una lucha volver a ser como era antes de que Toma muriese. Cada mañana que me levanto, recuerdo del hecho de que ahora, estaría cuidando a un niño recién nacido y saludable. Sin embargo, intentar tomar lo mejor de mi pérdida y continuar con mi vida me ha traído cierta cantidad de consuelo. He llegado a aceptar el hecho de que no hubo nada que pudiese hacer para impedir la pérdida del bebé que quería tan desesperadamente. No creo que Toma quisiese que continuase albergando culpa por su muerte a expensas de ser negligente con su hermano y su padre. Y aun cuando Toma no está aquí para compartir su vida con la familia que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer, descubro cada día lo afortunada que soy de al menos tener un niño que poder cuidar y educar, algo que he olvidado como resultado de mi pérdida.

—¿Señora, está todo bien?

Sonriendo ligeramente, dejo que mi mano suelte el pomo de la puerta y miro el rostro de la mujer, quizá solo unos años menor que yo. Apenas murmuro un sí en respuesta a su pregunta, sintiéndome tonta por haber estado parada en un pasillo público mirando a lo lejos por unos minutos. Alejándome de la puerta, veo hacia atrás y miro como ella camina en dirección opuesta mientras yo me dirijo al área de recepción.

He tomado la responsabilidad de ir a ver a un terapeuta como una respuesta para aprender eficazmente como superar mi pérdida y el estrés que ha puesto en mi familia. De una manera, siento vergüenza por tener que venir y discutir mis sentimientos con un completo extraño. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, ha sido un alivio no solo largar el horrible sentimiento que reprimía dentro de mí con respecto a Toma, sino para también discutir otros problemas con los que he tenido que lidiar en la relación que tengo. Finalmente he encontrado a alguien con quien sincerarme respecto a Vegeta y la extraña relación que hemos compartido desde que rompí con Yamcha esos años antes de la invasión de los Androides. Es cierto, le estoy pagando a esta persona un montón de dinero por el privilegio de oírme hablar, pero es agradable saber que tengo a alguien que me escuche y que no me juzgará por las decisiones estúpidas que he tomado en el pasado y presente.

La verdad no sé si esas sesiones me han ayudado a vencer mi pena, pero lentamente he comenzado a encontrar el balance de mi vida una vez más. Creo que parte de eso tiene que ver con retomar la rutina familiar que he tenido con mis padres y Trunks antes de mi pérdida. En vez de obsesionarme con la culpa, he estado enfocando la energía que malgasté en esconderme en mi cuarto compensando a mi hijo por mi falta de interés. En general, ha sido difícil para mí, pero mientras más retomo mi comportamiento anterior, aun si empezaron siendo forzados, más comienza a quedar en el pasado mi profunda depresión. Por fin puedo ver la luz al final del oscuro y profundo túnel.

Abro otra puerta, por fin llego al área de recepción donde hay unas pocas personas esperando pacientemente, leyendo revistas mientras aguardan a que comiencen sus citas. Me dirijo a la puerta que lleva al exterior, y soy sorprendida cuando veo una silueta familiar detrás de un periódico. Hago una pausa, espero en silencio mientras la figura tira el papel doblado a la mitad sobre la mesa ratona frente a todos.

Levantándose de la silla del área de recepción, camina a donde estoy parada con mi mano medio metida en la cartera.

—¿Estás lista para marcharte o planeas quedarte allí mirando como una idiota?

—Estoy lista. Estoy… bien; mi auto está estacionado al frente, ¿Has esperado mucho?

—Lo suficiente para saber que cualquiera que se moleste en leer periódicos de terrícolas sería más inteligente metiendo la cabeza en una guillotina para acabar con todo. Vámonos de aquí. -

Sonrío ligeramente e intento contener la risa, veo como Vegeta me pasa y abre la puerta, esperando cortésmente a que yo salga. Cerrando la puerta tras nosotros, veo como mete las manos dentro de los bolsillos frontales de sus jeans, luciendo ligeramente incómodo e inseguro de sí mismo mientras a la vez, intenta fingir que está tranquilo. Quizá yo noto su incomodidad porque lo conozco, pero no es propio de él buscarme a ninguna parte, sea una cita médica o algo completamente distinto. Así que decir que estoy sorprendida por su aparición es una sutileza: estoy conmocionada. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, puedo sentir un tipo de felicidad en lo más profundo del corazón, algo que no he sentido en mucho tiempo.

Me detengo frente al carro, meto la mano en la cartera, busco a tientas las llaves antes de sacarlas y abrir la puerta. Camino al otro lado, le hago un ademán a Vegeta para que suba, estoy a punto de abrir mi puerta y subir también cuando noto que aún está de pie al lado de la acera con los brazos cruzados, pereciendo como si estuviese debatiendo mentalmente o no si es seguro entrar al mismo vehículo que yo.

—¿Qué pasa? Prometí no matarte en un accidente de carro, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Además, con tus habilidades Saiyajin, saldrías sin un rasguño. -

Me mira y sacude la cabeza en leve molestia.

—Ese no es el problema, mujer.

Me pregunto cuál exactamente podría ser el problema. Encogiéndome de hombros un poco, miro hacia donde está de pie, luce un poco indeciso. Inconscientemente, cruzo los brazos y agito las llaves del carro con impaciencia; esperando que tome cualquier decisión que haya calibrado su mente. Puedo ver que está visiblemente claro antes de mirarme y ladear la cabeza.

—Vamos a caminar.

Arqueando una ceja, asiento lentamente y luego decido encapsular mi carro. No tengo idea de lo que Vegeta ha formado en su cabeza, pero no quiero perder esta sensación de conexión con él diciendo o haciendo algo que dañará algo del resarcimiento que he visto aparecer en nuestra relación estos últimos meses. Presionando el botón a un lado de mi carro, veo como desaparece y cae al suelo con un estrépito en su minúscula cápsula. La recojo, la echo descuidadamente dentro de mi cartera y luego me doy la vuelta para seguir a mi esposo mientras él comienza a caminar por la calle, sus manos aún están en lo más profundo de los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Caminamos algunas cuadras en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua sin tener que expresar verbalmente nada. En los últimos meses, mientras Vegeta no ha cambiado la frecuencia de tiempo que pasa conmigo, la tensión que ha estado erosionando en nuestra relación por meses incluso antes de salir embarazada de Toma casi se ha desvanecido. Por dentro, creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que él ha dejado ir algunos de los problemas que ha tenido desde que era un niño al finalmente sincerarse con su pasado. No hemos hablado de eso desde esa noche, pero el cambio es obvio para mí. Por primera vez, puedo notar que de verdad confía en y se preocupa por mí, que me quiere. Y por eso, quiero que nuestra relación crezca, que se expanda más allá de la premisa en la que fue formada: como una forma para que un hombre y una mujer sola encuentren consuelo físico en el otro. No quiero que se vaya.

Después de otros minutos de silencio, sigo a Vegeta mientras él da vuelta en la esquina y luego se dirige a un portón que da acceso al parque que no está muy lejos de la Corporación Cápsula. Es casi mediodía y sé que debe tener hambre, pero en vez de ir al kiosco de venta de comida, camina hacia el centro del parque. Hay un grupo de personas deambulando: parejas tomadas de la mano en un paseo de la tarde y padres caminando, llevando a sus niños en cochecitos. Puedo sentir que una parte de mí quiere ceder ante la tristeza, pensar que yo podría haber estado como algunos de esos padres, llevando a mi propio bebé, disfrutando de la belleza de la tarde, en su lugar, enfoco mis pensamientos en el hombre a mi lado y el porqué se siente forzado a recogerme de mi cita médica y traerme aquí.

En más o menos un minuto, Vegeta sale del camino transitado y se dirige hacia un estanque que está localizado cerca de las inmediaciones del corazón del parque. Creo que es increíble que parezca conocer tanto este lugar, pero entonces recuerdo que ha estado trayendo a Trunks casi todos los días. Me pregunto si me está trayendo a uno de los pocos lugares que encuentra refugio lejos del ajetreo de la Corporación Cápsula y las demandas de su familia y esa sensación acogedora en mi estómago regresa. Parte de eso, sé, es porque antes de que Vegeta me confrontara, era como si una pared nos separara. Yo compartía mis cosas, pero él nunca me regresaba el favor, se alejaba de mí excepto cuando deseaba algo o le despertaba la necesidad de tener alguna clase de compañía física. Ahora entiendo la razón de eso, pero también me doy cuenta de que compartir algunos de sus secretos más escondidos, cosas que nunca sintió seguro confesarme, ha sido una dura experiencia para él y solo demuestra lo dispuesto que está a arriesgarse para finalmente tenerme confianza. Es una maravillosa sensación el por fin ser necesitada y aceptada por el hombre que amo, pero incluso es aterrador porque anhelo tanto que esto continúe así y no caer en una pila de ruinas…

Parpadeo suavemente, casi choco con su espalda cuando él se detiene abruptamente, mis pensamientos se han apoderado de mi sentido común. Deteniéndome, puedo sentir que mi cuerpo comienza a inclinarme hacia adelante mientras lucho con no chocar con él. Sin embargo, Vegeta siempre ha parecido tener un sexto sentido conmigo, aun antes de comenzar a tener una relación. Se da la vuelta rápidamente, me sujeta, me deja caer sobre su pecho y me rodea con sus brazos firmemente alrededor de mi torso. Humedeciendo mis labios, subo ligeramente la cabeza, mis ojos se fijan en los suyos. Puedo ver una ligera diversión en su intensa mirada combatiendo con la sonrisa más sarcástica que tiene en los labios. Sé que va a decir algo insultante. Pero por una vez puedo notar que lo que sea que vaya a decir es solo para aligerar la situación, no para burlarse intencionalmente de una de las muchas faltas que ha tenido el infortunio de señalar en el pasado cada vez que intenta destacar que es superior a mí.

Una vez más, me encuentro sorprendida cuando me pone derecha y me suelta, me doy la vuelta y sin decir palabras va a sentarse bajo un árbol cercano. Intento no parecer sorprendida, sigo su ejemplo y me siento a su lado, cuidadosa de dejar algo de espacio entre los dos. Estiro las piernas frente a mí, muevo nerviosamente las manos y miro a Vegeta por el rabillo del ojo. Tiene la espalda apoyada en el árbol, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los ojos medio cerrados mientras mira hacia el estanque frente a nosotros. No puedo entender porqué me trajo acá, pero intento tanto como puedo no pensarlo. En su lugar, me concentro en solo estar a su lado, sentada pacíficamente y disfrutando su presencia a mi lado.

Cierro los ojos, me inclino a un lado y me encuentro descansando la cabeza en su hombro, la luz tibia del sol me hace sentir somnolienta. Una parte de mi sabe que no le gusta el contacto físico con alguien a menos que él lo inicie, pero no me aleja. En su lugar, siento su brazo rodear mi cintura y dejo que mi propia somnolencia me supere, sintiéndome a salvo y segura en su abrazo.

Caigo rendida, y pensamientos placenteros invaden mi mente. Pensamientos de Vegeta, de Trunks y… algo más. Intento estirar la mano y alcanzarlo, pero antes de que pueda atrapar el pensamiento fugaz al borde de mi conciencia, puedo sentir algo agitarme suavemente. Abro los ojos, me los cubro de la brillante luz del sol con la mano y luego me inclino hacia adelante. Parpadeo un par de veces y trago para secar algo de la resequedad en mi boca, me doy la vuelta hacia donde está Vegeta. Tengo una vaga sensación de déjà vu, al verlo sentado a mi lado bajo un árbol, ataviado en unos jeans ajustados pero sé que en este caso, no habrá un Trunks o un Toma corriendo hacia nosotros para un picnic. Conteniendo una ola de tristeza, me masajeo los brazos distraídamente y luego me siento avergonzada cuando mi estómago ruge. Aun cuando no tengo un metabolismo Saiyajin, también me da hambre y sé que han pasado horas desde la última vez que comí. Miro a Vegeta, puedo ver sus cejas arquearse y me pongo roja ante su escrutinio. Le arrojo una hoja y maldigo en voz baja.

—¿Qué fue eso, mujer? Casi no pude oírte.

Suelto una risilla, solo sacudo la cabeza.

—Y te quejas de mi apetito insaciable, ¿Pero quién es el que necesita hartarse primero?

Otra vez tiene la típica sonrisa cínica en sus labios, pero sus ojos están distintivamente suaves mientras me observa para ver la reacción que voy a tener. Notando los contrastes presentes en el hombre que es mi esposo, lo golpeo juguetonamente en el brazo, algo que no me habría atrevido a hacer en el pasado.

—Tengo la impresión de que tu apetito insaciable fue aplacado por la cocina de mi madre antes de que decidieras venir y sacarme de mi cita.

Intenta esconder la verdad, pero puedo ver una pequeña cantidad de vergüenza escondida tras sus rasgos pasivos y controlados.

—No es necesario negarlo, Vegeta. Es lo único que explicaría por qué no te detuviste en el kiosco para comprarte todos los perros calientes que tenían cuando llegamos. Pero a diferencia de ti, no he comido nada desde que comí la granola y el yogurt en el desayuno. Y ya es bien pasado mediodía. Debido a que me invitaste a esta cita, sería cortés de tu parte que me invitaras a almorzar. -

Dejo ese comentario colgado en el aire, veo como lucha por encontrar algo que decir.

—Esta no es una… cita. Los Saiyajin no… tenemos citas. Además nuestra relación va más allá de esa ridícula costumbre social. -

Sonriendo a su refutación de mi declaración, comienzo a levantarme. Antes de poder arrodillarme, Vegeta se inclina y toma mi mano, halándome y pegándome nuevamente a su pecho. Me sonrojo ligeramente, soy sorprendida cuando su mano encuentra mi mentón y levanta mi cabeza para así vernos a los ojos. Al tener casi la misma estatura, no es tan difícil hacerlo, pero el efecto de mirar directo esas piscinas oscuras que componen sus ojos siempre me deja sonrojada y nerviosa por la tensión sexual que se propaga alrededor de los dos. Intento retroceder, pero él obviamente tiene otra idea. Puedo ver una necesidad desnuda en esos ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, puedo sentir esa necesidad acrecentándose dentro de mí. Me pregunto qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros, esta química que tenemos que siempre me deja sin aliento cuando él me deja ver exactamente lo que quiere. Humedeciendo mis labios con la lengua, siento su dedo pulgar acariciar mi mentón y repentinamente, sin advertencia, su boca está sobre la mía. Intento mantener el control sobre mis deseos, lo dejo tomar el mando en la danza que es nuestro beso hasta que puedo sentir mariposas en el estómago y debilidad en mis rodillas. Ha pasado tanto… tanto _tiempo _y no podemos negar lo que queremos en este momento. Aunque este no es el lugar para compartir tales intimidades.

Me separo abruptamente, siento sus brazos soltarme mientras retrocede. Me pongo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, me estremezco y percibo que Vegeta no está escondiendo su evidente deseo por mí, lo cual lo hace aún más incómodo para ambos en un sentido bueno y malo. Sé que ha sido un reto para él rendirse y quizás esa en parte es la razón por la que me trajo aquí, para ver cómo reacciono si exterioriza su deseo por mí en público después de tanto tiempo. Tengo la sensación de que entiende lo doloroso que puede ser para mí compartir intimidad física, recordándome una vez más lo que pasó una noche cuando nuestra pasión tomó el control, solo para terminar en muerte y miseria. Y no hay caso en negar el hecho de que tengo miedo… pero al mismo tiempo sé que tal acción de mi parte le expresará que he sanado lo suficiente como para dejar abierta en mi corazón la posibilidad de procrear a otro niño e incluso para demostrarle lo mucho que confío en él.

Doy un paso atrás, rompo el contacto visual como una manera de desviar la tensión entre los dos. Estrecho mis manos, paso por un lado de él, camino hacia el estanque y veo a un par de patos pasar nadando lentamente. Suspiro profundamente, veo lo adorable que es este lugar en simplicidad y noto por qué le gusta venir en búsqueda de soledad. Estar aquí me enseña un lado profundo de Vegeta que nunca creí posible: que él disfruta las cosas bellas de la vida como cualquier otra persona, pero que nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de compartir esas ideas con otro ser por su incapacidad de confiar. Pensar que aún me queda tanto por conocer de este hombre es aleccionador, que compartiera conmigo lo que no hizo con otros la mayor parte de su vida. Una vez más, soy golpeada por una intensa sensación de remordimiento, de que él haya sufrido más de lo que pude haber imaginado. Todavía me sorprende cómo sobrevivió semejante adversidad, pero si hay algo que he aprendido de él es que nunca se rinde. No cuando tiene una meta en mente y un propósito que cumplir.

Viendo el agua plácida con su multitud de lirios acuáticos, siento la presencia de Vegeta mientras él cierra la distancia entre nosotros, parado a mi lado y mirando hacia la misma dirección. Aclaro mi garganta y volteo a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué me trajiste acá, Vegeta?

Se encoge de hombros y no dice nada, no pensé que obtendría una respuesta y la verdad, es que no es necesario que la haya. Sin embargo, eso nunca ha detenido que mi curiosidad me supere. Me sorprende cuando después de unos minutos, abre la boca y me responde.

—Para ayudarte. Este lugar… lo encontré por accidente. Cuando estoy… cuando yo…

Puedo notar que todavía le cuesta hablar de él y sus motivos internos cuando se trata de algo personalmente tangible y no quiero que se estrese intentando expresar algo por medios de palabras cuando sé qué es lo que está intentando decir. Impulsivamente, tomo su mano y la aprieto, haciéndole saber que sé que no necesita decírmelo, que ya lo sé.

—¿Cuando necesitas centrarte en ti mismo, verdad?

Asiente rápidamente pero no suelta mi mano. Nos quedamos así unos minutos más antes de soltarla suavemente y luego darse la vuelta para marcharse. Siguiéndolo una vez más, comenzamos el regreso a la puerta principal cuando él me detiene abruptamente. Sin mirarme comienza a hablar.

—Si alguna vez necesitas… si alguna vez tienes la necesidad de pasar algo de tiempo sola, puedes venir aquí.

Una vez más, me veo sorprendida y encantada con el regalo que acaba de darme, poder ver la creciente ternura en él, aunque sé que estaría reacio a admitir que es capaz de tener tal sentimiento. Sonriendo, lo alcanzo y le doy las gracias, viendo como asiente rígidamente antes de comenzar a caminar, mete sus manos una vez más dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans.

La caminata fuera del parque es tan silenciosa como la entrada pero no me importa, otra vez me doy cuenta de que con Vegeta, algunas veces hablar no es más que palabras perdidas que no expresan verdadero significado. Estar con él es suficiente, especialmente desde que escogió pasar tiempo de entrenamiento conmigo en lugar de en la cámara de gravedad. Nos acercamos a la entrada cuando él cambia de dirección y se dirige al kiosco que pasamos cuando entramos al parque. Saca la billetera que le di hace años de su bolsillo trasero, saca algunos zenis y le pide rígidamente al hombre tras el mostrador un hot dog sin mostaza, extra kétchup y jalapeños junto con un refresco de cola pequeño. Abro los ojos sorprendida por el hecho de que sepa tan bien mis preferencias en hot dog, tomo la comida ofrecida y le agradezco con una sonrisa cálida y un impulsivo beso en la mejilla. Ignora el beso como una necesidad de salir bien parado como el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, pero puedo notar que está contento. Dejamos el parque, como mi almuerzo felizmente mientras caminamos hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

En aproximadamente media hora, nos encontramos en la puerta que lleva a los jardines de la Corporación. En la entrada, Vegeta abre la puerta y espera a que yo pase. Una vez adentro, ambos nos detenemos y nos volvemos a ver. Aun puedo ver la profunda necesidad en sus ojos y me doy cuenta de que tengo que tomar una decisión. Apartando mi temor e indecisión, le sonrío tímidamente, sintiéndome como la adolescente bocona y torpe que era cuando perdí mi virginidad con Yamcha hace varios años. Aclaro mi garganta un poco, pienso lo que voy a decir.

—Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer en la oficina. Basura burocrática relacionada el proyecto de renovación de la línea del hogar, y te prometo llevar a Trunks con Goten por unas horas. No he visto a Chichi en mucho tiempo… Eeeh… llegaré alrededor de las nueve.

—¿A las nueve? Hmph…Supongo que puedo entrenar en la cámara de gravedad hasta entonces. ¿En tu habitación o en la mía?

Me ruborizo incómodamente, sintiendo la mirada escrutadora de Vegeta en mi cuerpo.

—Um…bueno, respecto a eso. Digo que, bueno, es nuestra… mierda.

Me paso las manos por el cabello, sintiéndome tan… tan _estúpida_.

—¿Es nuestra mierda, mujer? Eso es asqueroso. -

Río en señal de vergüenza por lo ridículo que obviamente le sonó mi comentario a Vegeta. La verdad es que, hasta este momento, él ha seguido quedándose en su propio cuarto y no he estado muy cómoda de invitarlo a que regrese a mi cuarto después de que inadvertidamente lo eché debido a mi depresión. Intentando rectificar la situación, lo corroboro para reparar mi error.

—No me refiero a eso. Supongo que lo que estaba intentando decir es que mi cuarto es… bueno, es nuestro si así lo deseas. Me refiero a que no tienes que seguir quedándote en la habitación de al lado, es todo. -

Él asiente con la cabeza y luego se marcha por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la cámara de gravedad donde sin duda alguna liberará algo de tensión. Apoyándome en la pared, suspiro suavemente e intento poner mis ideas en orden. Soy… feliz por cómo van las cosas entre Vegeta y yo y creo que él piensa lo mismo. Alejándome, tarareo un poco mientras me dirijo al pasillo al trabajo que me llama y que incluso ayuda a liberar a mi cerebro de pensamientos tontos en los que no necesito preocuparme.

**Vegeta**

Varias horas después.

Las luces están apagadas y la oscuridad de la noche abarca la habitación en la que estoy, con solo sombras visibles mientras danzan suavemente en las paredes. Me acuesto boca arriba, coloco mis manos tras la cabeza y veo el techo, mi cerebro maquina mientras pienso en este día en particular y todos los días anteriores a mi confrontación con Bulma cuando le conté lo que nunca le había contado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Kakarotto cuando estaba muriendo frente a él en Namek y le pedí que vengara a nuestra gente y librara al universo de Freezer.

Esa noche… ha sido la más difícil de mi vida al contarle a Bulma mis más vergonzosos secretos. Decirle que yo, el poderoso príncipe Vegeta, había sido una víctima de abuso. Toda mi vida he deseado parecer fuerte e invulnerable. Soportar contar una historia tan humillante frente a ella y colapsar completamente así, por breves momentos, le enseñé todo lo que me convirtió en el hombre que soy. Temía que me despreciara o me diera la espalda en repulsión, pero no lo hizo y por eso finalmente entiendo cuanto puedo confiar en otro además de mí mismo. Haberme quitado ese peso de los hombros, me hace sentirme como una persona diferente. Es cierto, nunca me será fácil expresar mis pensamientos o sentimientos explícitamente como Bulma tiene el hábito de hacer, pero por una ocasión, no estoy luchando contra este cambio que ha estado derrotándome lentamente desde la muerte de Kakarotto: de que ser capaz de sentir y tener apego a alguien como Bulma no es necesariamente algo malo.

Pasar tanto tiempo solo en mi vida para finalmente encontrar a alguien a quien le importo genuinamente es algo que no ya voy a intentar desperdiciar. Especialmente después de ver cómo fue cuando Bulma se separó del mocoso y de mí. Ella me mantiene centrado y me da un propósito. La quiero, aun cuando me parece un sentimiento altamente sobrevalorado. Al menos la manera como los humanos constantemente lo pintan. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que siento por Bulma ni desearía que lo fuese. Ella me enfurece y a la vez me desconcierta, pero el hecho de que se preocupa por mí siempre ha sido obvio, incluso antes de que comenzáramos a compartir favores sexuales. Solía menospreciar su obvio afecto hasta el punto de hacerla llorar por no querer un vínculo tan peligroso y las complicaciones que inevitablemente conllevarían. ¿Pero quién sufrió más por mis suposiciones? Desde luego Bulma y mi hijo lo hicieron, pero me he dado cuenta de que yo también. No quería cariño porque no quería que me lo quitaran. Sin embargo, hasta hace poco, en realidad no estaba viviendo, estaba dejando que la vida se me fuera sin hacer nada para dejar atrás mi pasado estropeado.

Acostándome de lado, le echo un vistazo al cuerpo que está a mi lado. Bulma…

Me está dando la espalda, la sábana nos cubre a ambos se ha corrido hasta su cintura, exponiendo sus hombros cremosos y la curva de su espalda. Su pelo cubre la almohada y veo como sus hombros suben y bajan en un ritmo constante diciéndome que está dormida.

Noto que todavía sufre por la muerte del niño. Sin embargo, el cambio en ella desde nuestra confrontación hace unos meses ha sido obvio. Ya no se oculta de Trunks o de mí. La luz que ha estado apagada antes ha regresado y aun cuando sé que continúa sintiendo culpa por su pérdida, es casi la que solía ser, excepto que no tiene el peso sobre sus hombros de preguntarse lo que siento por ella o lo que quiero con respecto a ella. Ella sabe que le he dado mi confianza y que eso ha marcado toda la diferencia entre nosotros. Es cierto que aun cometo errores cuando se trata de ella o Trunks, pero es más fácil si echo a un lado algo de mi orgullo, lo suficiente para poder llevar a mi hijo y al idiota de su amigo al parque, me propongo pasar tiempo con Bulma aun si eso requiere vestirme como un humano estúpido y mezclarme con las masas inferiores de esta porquería de planeta.

Me acerco a ella, aspiro su esencia y beso lo más alto de su cabeza, percibiendo la sedosidad de su cabello que se desliza por mis labios. Esta noche se entregó a mí libremente y por eso, estoy agradecido. No creo que se dé cuenta de lo importante que fue su respuesta cuando accedió a esto. Ha demostrado una vez más que confía en mí y que he llegado a confiar en ella. Somos una pareja y nuestros cuerpos están unidos y son inseparables, aunque fue planeado originalmente como una diversión por nuestra soledad y aislamiento, se ha vuelto mucho más que solo una manifestación física del placer encontrado entre un hombre y una mujer. Hay un significado unido al acto de aparearme con ella que he llegado a asociar con el paso de los años. Por mucho tiempo, fue la única manera como pude demostrar lo que de verdad sentía por ella, aun cuando no entendía lo que eran esos sentimientos. Aun me aterra, esta idea de querer a una persona al punto de hacer sacrificios por ella. No obstante, una vez más recuerdo lo inútil que es la vida si no hay una razón significativa para vivir. Bulma es mi razón y no voy a dejarla ir.

Soltando un suspiro profundo, me pego a su cuerpo y nos arropo con las sábanas. Acariciando distraídamente su costado, me pregunto dónde estaría si ella no hubiese estado aquí tras la muerte de Kakarotto. Todavía siento algo de culpa dentro de mí porque Kakarotto estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse por la gente de este planeta y yo no. Todavía no sé si sería tan valiente o tonto como ese idiota, pero espero que si algo le pasa a mi pequeña familia, estar dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio como el de ese tonto. Sin embargo, como le dije a Bulma, no hace falta pensar constantemente en los "que hubiese pasado si…", en todo caso, el fin de esta dura experiencia me ha hecho darme cuenta de que revolcarme en suplicio autoimpuesto no me llevará a ninguna parte tampoco. Kakarotto no querría eso de mí. En vez, querría que me hiciese más fuerte para que al encontrarnos otra vez, podamos finalmente ponerle una conclusión a nuestra rivalidad. Bulma también querría que me hiciese más fuerte, así que por ella, estoy dispuesto a hacer concesiones que nunca imaginé que haría.

Pensando en eso, me acerco más a ella. Encuentro su mano, la tomo y me permito beneficiarme de la cercanía de su cuerpo. Frotando mi mejilla con la de ella, le susurro algo al oído que antes de nuestra confrontación, nunca habría pronunciado aun cuando la he oído decirlo infinidad de veces. Antes de que este suplicio de la pérdida de nuestro hijo, no me creía capaz de sentir algo así y tenía miedo de eso. La verdad es que todavía me siento inseguro, pero me niego a vivir en el pasado.

—Te quiero.

Puedo sentirla restregarse contra mi cuerpo, que está presionado íntimamente contra su espalda, pero no tengo intención de sacarla de su sueño. Necesita descansar y yo también. Separándome un poco, mantengo mi mano enlazada a la de ella y cierro los ojos, esperando a que me llegue finalmente el sueño. Justo cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormido, ella me murmura algo.

—Yo también te amo.

Es suficiente.

_Fini._

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Después de muchos meses, la travesía de Bulma y Vegeta llega a su fin. Espero hayan disfrutado leer esto tanto como yo escribirlo cuando finalmente tuve tiempo para sentarme en serio y lidiar con un capítulo. ¡Gracias a todos lo que han apoyado esta historia con tantos reviews! ¡No saben lo mucho que significan para mí!_

_**N/T:** lista entonces mi segunda traducción de ese género angst tan poco conocido, esta historia por estar narrada en primera persona la verdad me sacó canas verdes, estoy segura de que está llena de errores, los cuales poco a poco iré encontrando y reparando._

_No queda más que agradecerles a todos, los que dejaron rws y los que no, por haberme seguido y ayudado a llegar a este punto y aprovecho para invitarlos a que revisen mi próximo proyecto, otro __**Angst**__ donde __**Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks**__ son los grandes protagonistas. Esta historia que tiene por nombre __**Un Hogar Vacío**__ es de la afamada escritora en el fandom anglo, Balthezarian y para la fecha tiene una gran popularidad. Si NTV les hizo llorar o les apretó el corazón, tienen que ir preparando los cleanex para ésta. Un abrazo, _

_Mya._


End file.
